Wisteria Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, Vol III
by Zute
Summary: Wisteria dares to return to Ferelden and is summoned to court. A hero, yes, but one the Queen bitterly hates and would destroy. So why does the Queen want to marry Fergus? Cousland/Zevran/Anders
1. The Ride

**The Ride**

Her favorite horse, the big dappled grey named Cloud, was getting a little hot and sweaty but she pressed him on. The air was getting very chilly with autumn setting in but she and the big horse, that cantered so smoothly beneath her, were both warm. She wore the riding regalia that was proper for a Ferelden noble. Leather breeches, a long velvet coat with fur trim and a jaunty hat, and sensible riding boots. She pulled on the reins to get Cloud to look at what was coming up, a good sized fence, and he snorted his agreement. Then she urged him on and he jumped it easily clearing it. She patted him, "Good boy!" He had such a wonderfully gait, he really was like riding on a cloud. She pressed him into a gallop and they headed back to the stable. He was so eager to return that his speed picked up considerably. The cold wind burned her cheeks and lips making them red, and her eyes watered a bit.

They slowed as they reached the stable and rode in at a walk. Hands reached for her and pulled her out of the saddle, they forced her against the side of the stable and a warm body pressed against hers. Her hat went tumbling to the ground and her raven hair, formerly in a tidy bun, let loose and rained down around her shoulders.

"Mmmmmmppph", she said as warm lips found hers and ravaged her mouth with a passionate kiss. She threw back her head and his lips, and a questing tongue, worked down her neck, biting and sucking as the hands began to work on the clasps to her riding coat. Her own hands reached out and made contact with a strong, well-shaped chest clad only in a simple cotton workman's shirt. She fumbled with the buttons then seized the lapels with her hands and pulled, the buttons gave way and that hot, muscular chest was available to her wanton hands. But her hands were gloved so she bit into the tip of one leather gloves and ferally yanked her head and the glove came off. She repeated with the other glove and they fell to the ground.

Her riding coat was open now and there was nothing underneath, much to the delight of her ravisher. She could feel a warm rumble of laughter rising from his throat as his hands greedily encircled her breasts, a sheen of sweat from her ride glistened on her. He stared into her eyes, warm honey into cold lakes of blue. Her now naked hands snaked behind his back and slid down to his firm behind and she pulled him into her. His erection was apparent through the simple cotton trousers.

He groaned and slid her riding coat off her shoulders. Then he picked her up and carried to a nearby pile of hay. He just looked at her for a moment. Her hair wild, straw stuck in it. Her lips and cheeks were red and her chest was blushing a lovely pink. She wriggled deliciously in the hay and looked at him through half closed eyes. She beckoned to him and he went down on hay with her. Her hands slid his open shirt off him and she felt his naked chest against hers. Her hand pressed between them and she caressed him though his cotton trousers. He wriggled away from her, pressing her greedy hands down, behind her back. She grumbled with her impatience.

His lips went to her breasts and he sucked their tips until she moaned, arching her back. Then his hand made it's way to the warm center between her legs and he squeezed. Then he got busy unlacing her breeches. When they were loosened he slipped his hand inside and his hand slipped down.

"My lady forgot her small clothes today?" he laughed.

"Did I? An oversight." She moaned into his neck as his fingers slid up and down. She whimpered in response to his insistent rhythm.

Her hands refused to behave and the headed for the laces on his trousers. She gained access to what she was after and yanked his trousers down. She had him naked now except... he was wearing his work boots. And his hands were trying to remove her breeches but they were tucked into her boots. They laughed. They each tackled their own boots.

"Where were we?" Wisteria asked.

"Here I think," His mouth again found her breasts and his hand once more between her legs. She writhed under him. He rolled on top of her, letting her feel his weight on her. She moaned.

"I want you now, Stable boy," she whispered.

He laughed and hitched her legs up to his waist. "Yes, my lady Cousland." He entered her slowly and her fingernails clawed lightly against his back. She purred against him and her hips met his as he finally completely pierced her.

"Oh," she whimpered. He was watching her carefully, seeing how she responded and he artfully guided her to a frenzied climax. Then he lost himself in her slick warmth and finished in her.

They held onto each other, breathing hard, bodies slick with sweat when she remember poor Cloud was still saddled and waiting to be groomed and put away.

"Zevran, we should get dressed before Fergus comes looking for us." She got up regretfully and started to dress.

"You know, perhaps we should buy that horse farm. I think raising horses wouldn't be as boring as you think." Zevran suggested as he watched her dress.

"You just want to play the Stable Boy again," Wisteria laughed.

Ever since that day she suggested it in Antiva he had pestered her about buying the horse farm. She never got around to it but when they came to visit her brother Fergus he seized upon the idea and they sent off the stable boy and hoped for a few hours of privacy. Now they'd have to walk back to her brother's estate in their disarray and hope to escape commentary on their state. Straw in the hair, Zevran dressed like a stable boy his shirt flapping open in the wind, her dressed in fancy riding clothes and her hair an absolute mess.

"Help me get Cloud settled in", she asked. They took off his gear, put a blanket over him, and lead him into his stale. She gave him food and patted him.

They walked back to the estate, hand in hand, they went in the back way and only ran into a few guards who tried hard not to laugh when they saw the pair.


	2. Fergus

**Fergus**

_That... elf_, was how Fergus thought of Zevran. The pause usually filled with pejoratives such as _slick, damn, sodding, gold-digging_ and whatever else came to mind. He couldn't believe his little sister was humping him. Fergus thought of himself as a fair-minded man. He knew lots of elves. He certainly had a lot working for him, there were even a few in his guards. He treated them well and they treated him with respect. It seemed a natural order to him.

Now Varel, he thought, he was a decent choice for Wisteria. Maybe not all that highly placed but his brilliance as a manager more than made up for anything he lacked in pedigree.

The letters he had gotten from Antiva had worried him. His little sister was a hero here, she should be in Ferelden. Now that she had retired, she could settle down, get married, maybe even have some children although she said it would be unlikely. _But Maker, not with an elf!_ It had been six months since she retired and had shacked up with the damn elf. They lived in a modest, but comfortable apartment, in the center of town. She had been caught up in a swirl of social activities but she was tiring of it all. So he persuaded her to come back to Highever for a lengthy visit.

When she agreed to visit, he sent word out that she was returning and already he had gotten a request from Queen Anora that she should be brought to court. There would be feasting and parties to honor the occasion. He sincerely hoped Anora had set aside her rancor. Everyone that had supported Alistair's bid for the throne had been damaged by his death. That they weren't stripped of their lands and exiled was purely because of Wisteria's popularity with the people and some wise restraint from Anora. Doing anything that vindictive would have plunged the country back into civil war. Still, Fergus doubted Anora had completely forgiven them for the regime change Wisteria had nearly succeeded in bringing about.

After supper Fergus went to his study. He had a guard fetch her and be sure to mention he wanted to speak privately with her. While he waited he pondered the best course to take. He feared if he pushed too hard he would just push her away. He would just appeal to her sensibilities and perhaps she would respond. He doubted it though, she was extremely head-strong.

"Ferggy." Wisteria addressed her brother with the nickname she had given him as a child. "Wy," he replied, "Oh for Maker's sake, what are you wearing?" He looked at the simple, peasant clothes she wore. A tunic and pants. She had been dressed appropriately for dinner, in one of the dresses he had had made for her.

"It's comfortable." She protested. "Seriously, Ferggy, you should try it. You'll never go back."

He sighed. "Maybe we could have a dressmaker come up with a compromise? At least we could use some better fabric."

Wisteria nodded, "If you wish." She had a sly thought, she could use more of the loose cotton uniforms made that she and Zevran wore when they trained. Although, it wouldn't do to make them out of fancy fabrics, they'd be ripped to shreds in short order.

"Sweet sister..." he began.

"Uh oh. I'm not going to like this am I?"

Fergus smiled, "Probably not."

"Well, spill it then. Skip the buttering up." Wisteria put her hands on her hips and glared with mock irritation.

Fergus laughed and ruffled her hair. She punched him in the arm, just like old times.

"Fine, just promise me you won't rip my ears off." He took a deep breath. "We've been summoned to court."

"Oh Maker, damn it all, Fergus! You were supposed to keep our visit a secret."

Fergus shrugged, "I'm not sure how the word got out." _Perhaps the messages I sent to Eamon and Wulff?_

"We're stuck with it, Wy. If we refuse it'll be a slap in the face to Anora."

Wisteria grimaced. "She hates me, Ferggy. We killed her father, we were going to execute her for refusing to swear fealty. I double-crossed her, Ferg. I can guarantee you that if I go to Denerim she's going to do something."

Fergus looked interested, "There's more to the story than I know?"

Wisteria nodded. "Oh, a little more. Before the Landsmeet I told her I would support her for the throne. I wouldn't have, of course, but she had proven herself capable of treachery and I knew if she knew I supported Alistair, she'd most likely come out against us."

Fergus looked thoughtful, "Ouch. I see your point. Still, I don't see a way out of this summons." Fergus was surprised at his sister, he had no idea she was capable of such political double-dealing. _Too bad Alistair died, she would have been a formidable Queen._

Wisteria's brow furrowed. She had to go, if she didn't Fergus would suffer the consequences.

"Well, I guess we have no choice then? I'll just put my affairs in order..." she said ominously.

Fergus laughed. "Don't be so glum, Sis, we'll make sure she can't do anything to you. Leave it to me to figure it out."

He grew serious again. "You don't mean to take Zevran, do you?"

She looked startled. "What do you mean? Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" She glared at him challenging, knowing, of course, he didn't approve.

"You know how people are about elves," Fergus said mildly, "there will be talk, nasty talk. Especially after that book. Maker, Sis, how much of that book was true?"

Wisteria shrugged, it was a question she had grown used to. In Antiva she even told people parts were true that weren't, they were a far less prudish than Fereldens. They seemed to enjoy it.

"Not much, Ferg. I haven't ever slept with a dwarf, much less the entire Dwarven Assembly. Leliana and I never had an affair although I think she did kind of like me."

"What about what written about Zevran being an assassin?"

Wisteria fidgeted. This won't endear Zevran to him. "Well, that part is true. Although the details of our affair were completely made up."

_If anything they pale in comparison to the facts._ Before Alistair swept her off her feet she'd had quite a few torrid nights with Zevran.

"Maker! Wy, an assassin? This isn't the sort of man I was hoping you'd end up with."

"Ferg, it isn't like that. He helped us defeat the archdemon. He has saved my life more times than I can count. He even threw away everything to rescue me in Antiva."

Fergus looked in surprise at his sister. "What happened in Antiva? You didn't write to me about this."

Wisteria looked at her brother solemnly. "We have some catching up to do it would seem."

Fergus sat down, and gestured to the chair next to him. He poured them both a brandy, which she refused. She still couldn't tolerate the stuff since her epic bender.

"Ferg, there's a reason I can't drink brandy any longer," she started. The tale of her crushing burden of guilt and sadness poured out of her and how Zevran rescued her. Not just from physical harm but from the harm she was inflicting on herself. She explained all he had given up, the prestige, the wealth, everything he had hoped for in life.

Fergus was touched by the story. Not happy, no, that her knight in shining armor was an elf. Still, he understood better why they were together. He might as well get used to it, his sister was in love, even if she never came out and said it.

"Tongues will wag, Wisteria. But they always have where you're concerned. Even when you were a girl and people thought it was inappropriate you were training with our soldiers." Fergus kissed his sister on her head.

Wisteria's eyes shone at her brother. She was so happy to see him again and glad that Zevran seemed to be redeemed in his eyes.

_Maker. Denerim?_ Not only was Queen Anora likely to kill her but she dreaded seeing Anders again too. Fortunately, nearly a year had passed since she sent him there. Maybe he wasn't even there. A new Commander in Amaranthine might have recalled him. But she really should go to Amaranthine too and see her former recruits and pay her respects to the new Commander. Suddenly Wisteria felt homesick for Antiva.

She bid her brother goodnight and went back to the small part of Antiva she had with her. _The best part._


	3. Preparations

**Preparations**

Wisteria's thoughts were racing when she got back to her room. She threw herself on the bed, her brows knitting with worry.

Zevran looked up from the comfortable chair by the fireplace. He was reading a book he had found on deadly native plants of Ferelden.

"What is it, amore?" He joined her on the bed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Anora has summoned us to Denerim." Wisteria groaned.

"Braska! I thought our visit here was a secret." Zevran complained.

"It was supposed to be. Word got how somehow." She shrugged. "I suppose it was unrealistic to imagine it wouldn't. I mean, Fergus has the largest military force in Ferelden and dozens of servants. I suppose Anora has informants."

"Couldn't we just flee?"

"No, then Fergus will pay the price for that. I think we have no choice." Wisteria paused. "That is, I have no choice. Zev, perhaps you shouldn't come." Wisteria looked at him, her eyes grim.

"Are you mad, woman? You know I am going to come." He glared at her, defying her to object.

"But what if she... rather than attacking me, she might go after you. I took something she loved away from her, she might do the same to me." Wisteria's eyes pleaded with him.

Zevran's heart gave a little rebound, _Did she just say she loves me?_

There was a serious communication log jam in the relationship between Wisteria and Zevran, neither could come out and say what they felt. They were both terrified. Nor would they even think too long about their feelings for the other, they would feel a prickling sort of fear of rejection and turn away from it. Both lived in the moment and it seemed to work for them so far. However sometimes Veronica's words echoed in Zevran's head: _"The smart ones never really trust men like you with their love. They give that to the men that win them with romance and acts of love_." What did that mean really? Was that like Alistair giving her that rose and making that nauseating speech? He just couldn't imagine himself doing that sort of thing. It would ring untrue.

Zevran turned his thoughts to the problem at hand. "We just need to plan appropriately, Wist. A good plan is our best protection."

"We're going to be housed in her palace for weeks, she'll have ample opportunity to poison us. I can't see her using other means unless we're outside the palace. I'm sure Fergus will have a substantial military escort for us."

Zevran nodded, "Yes, poison is the obvious choice for the job. But there are antidotes to many common poisons. I'll prepare those."

"But what if she targets you? Can you teach me which antidotes to use?"

"Yes my dear, it's time I taught you about such things anyway. But what will you teach me in trade?" His eyes shut half-way and he looked at her slyly.

Wisteria snickered, "I can teach you to ride better. Riding of the sort involving horses."

"I'm glad you qualified that, I was getting worried."

Wisteria slid her hand to his bottom, "You have a fine seat, my darling, but you are a bit stiff at times." She wasn't even aware of her double entendre.

Zevran chuckled evilly, "You make me that way, with all your talk of horses. All that leather, the smell of hay and horses and that outfit you wore today!"

Wisteria laughed. "I will have you jumping fences in no time, perhaps even racing."

"Do I get a riding crop?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, but you have to show restraint when using it. One doesn't hurt one's mount, merely remind it to pay attention or pick up it's gait."

Zevran smiled wickedly, "I'll keep that in mind."

Fergus, Wisteria and Zevran discussed their plans for going to Denerim. They would plan to go slowly and stop for a week in Amaranthine. Wisteria asked Fergus to send for Wynne to accompany them. She was the best healer around. Perhaps she could cure any sort of poisoning that Zevran didn't have an antidote for. She could catch up to them in Amaranthine, if she would come.

"Do you really think Anora would do this, Wy?" Fergus apparently still thought Wisteria was overreacting.

"I know you think I'm being paranoid about this, Ferg, but you know how many times I've been a target before. And it isn't just me either, it is you and Zev too. Even if she thinks she can't strike out at me I wouldn't put it past her to try to kill someone I truly care about. After all, I did it to her."

Zevran thought a moment, "How about taking in someone she cares about as a sort of guest? Although that wouldn't really work if we're all leaving Highever."

Wisteria shook her head, "Besides, is there anyone she really cares about that we know of?"

"What about blackmail?" Zevran suggested.

"That might work," Fergus replied, "but I don't have anything on her."

They could not come up with any plan that seemed fail-proof, their best hope lay in Wynne's exceptional healing abilities and Zevran's antidotes. Wisteria hoped her old friend would join her.

They spent the next week preparing to leave. Fergus was taking a large military escort with them. Not so large that it might be considered an invasion, but large enough to remind her he was, in fact, the largest military presence in the country. Also just in case they were ambushed by bandits or perhaps mercenaries hired by Anora, they would have plenty of protection.

Wisteria began training Zevran in the finer points of horsemanship. He was a decent rider before. His balance and agility were wonderful but he didn't really know how to communicate with the horse. So Wisteria took him out for training everyday. He soon became enamored with one horse in particular, a chestnut mare with a pale, flax colored mane. She was called "Honey" and the name went with her rich, honey colored eyes.

By the end of the week he was looking much better in the saddle and Wisteria thought he was really becoming fond of riding. She could just imagine them racing together and flying over fences. The rest of that daydream had to do with fields of buttercups and her doing unmentionable things to him in said field of buttercups, with fat bees droning overhead, looking at them jealously. But buttercups were a long ways off, it was getting colder all the time and Wisteria found she was missing Antiva's warmth.


	4. Vigil's Keep

**Vigil's Keep**

When they arrived Wisteria was flooded by memories. The new Commander received them graciously and briefed her on everything that had happened since she left. It appeared that the City of Amaranthine would not be rebuilt, but instead the commercial center would be around Vigil's Keep and there would be a port nearby. It made sense to have it closer to the military strength in the area.

The darkspawn attacks had ceased when the Broodmother had been defeated. It seemed that this brought some better feelings from the residents and Banns about the Grey Warden presence. They finally felt now that the nightmare might be over.

Her recruits were mostly still there, although Justice had disappeared. Oghren had been promoted but was otherwise unchanged. Nathaniel was doing well too. Anders was still in Denerim, apparently he didn't want to come back to Vigil's keep. Wisteria nosed about to find out his status but no one really seemed to know.

Oghren and Zevran had fun taunting one another and Zevran had even more fun showing Oghren what they had learned about fighting unarmed style. Although Oghren kept complaining he was "cheating".

They did have one serious conversation.

"So you and the Warden, huh", Oghren started.

Zevran quirked an eyebrow, "Rolling the moaning statue? Yes."

Oghren looked disgusted, "Rolling your oats, or forging the moaning statue. Get it right, elf."

Zevran chuckled. "Why not just say what it is man? We're having sex, damn good sex too. You know, the Warden has this one spot..."

Oghren leapt up covering his hands with his ears, "I warn you elf, I don't want to hear it!"

Zevran pretended to continue his discourse, but merely mouthing nonsense words and made interesting gestures with his fingers. Until Oghren walked away, hands still over his ears.

Zevran chuckled. Later on he found Oghren and thanked him for the note he had sent to Antiva. He gave him a recap of the events that happened there. He made Zevran describe Wisteria's fight in her small clothes several times. He seemed to find that particularly amusing.

Wisteria was subdued at Vigil's Keep. She tried not to let the memories overcome her but she failed. Zevran gave her the space she seemed to want, except he insisted they keep training their unarmed combat each day. That always lifted her spirits. The recruits and soldiers were fascinated watching them spar.

On their second day at the Vigil the escort they had sent for Wynne returned without Wynne. She was off in the Deep Roads with Shayle, looking for a way to reverse her condition.

Wisteria redoubled her efforts to learn about poisons and their antidotes from Zevran. There was a lot of memorization although Zev had some rhymes and mnemonics that made it easier. She started to feel like a child reciting grim nursery tales.

"Deathroot in liquor is absorbed much quicker."

"Fever and convulsions require quick expulsions." _ Induce vomiting._

"What is the cure for quare?" Zevran prompted her.

"Tincture of elm bark," Wisteria replied. "Prevent vomiting so the acid doesn't scourge the...", she couldn't think of the proper word, "chowder chute."

Zevran looked puzzled, "Chowder chute?"

"The thing that connects your mouth to your stomach." She had a terrible memory for medical terms.

"Esophagus?" Zevran queried, laughing.

Wisteria shrugged.

"What do you do for bloodroot poisoning?" He asked.

"Ash, salt peter, magnesium and..." she thumped her forehead as if to dislodge the information, "animal fat, wrapped in a leaf of elf root."

"How do you recognize bloodroot poisoning?"

"Itching and spots on the tongue."

"What are the stages of Lanthrax poisoning?"

Wisteria ticked them off on her fingers, "Flushing. Dizziness. Ataxia. Hallucinations. Convulsions. Paralysis. Coma."

"And when does it become incurable?"

"After the hallucinations."

"What is ataxia?" Zevran pressed her.

"Ummm... when you can't feel your toes?"

Zevran shook his head. He stumbled around the room like he was drunk to demonstrate.

"Oh right, difficulty walking." She sighed.

"And how do you treat someone given corpse gall?" Zevran asked.

"Pray. Turn them on their side so if they vomit they don't breathe in their vomit."

"Aspirate," Zevran reminded her.

"Whatever!" She was starting to get annoyed with the technical terms.

She just hoped she could remember all this if she were under pressure.

He taught her how to recognize the smell of certain poisons and what they tasted like and how best to disguise them.

There were poisons you could breathe, ones that worked through the skin, ones that needed to be injected, and many that could be delivered through drink. It wasn't quite as easy to poison food as heat often changed the way they worked. Not all poisons were deadly, of course, some just disabled you and made you easier to kill. Others would make you behave oddly.

Wisteria sighed. "There are so many ways to do it, Zev. How can we possibly prevent this if she is determined?"

"Don't worry so much, Wist. Chances are she doesn't have a master poisoner on hand and if she does, well you have one too, taking countermeasures."

It didn't entirely ease her mind, but she was grateful for his reassurances.

Zevran mused thoughtfully. "There is always one other option. But I hesitate to mention it."

Wisteria looked at him. "Go on."

"We could strike preemptively."

She did turn it over in her head. It had merits but what if she was wrong about Anora's intentions? She truly didn't want to kill her. It would send the country back into instability until they elected a new ruler, and perhaps even beyond.

Wisteria shook her head but Zevran could see she had taken his suggestion seriously. He too understood her reservations.

Before they left Vigil's Keep, Wisteria went to visit the place where Varel died. The images came back to her and she cried tears that were so reluctant to come before. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She apologized to him for everything. Her inability to save him, for having a new lover, and for not having the future with him she had imagined. She sat in the dirt and wept for a long time, never noticing how Zevran watched her from a distance.


	5. To Denerim

**To Denerim**

Anora resettled herself in her sitting room. Her minister, Josef Dulan, paced the room and she was extremely irritated with him. Josef was useful, yes, very useful. He had some unsavory connections and could get things done easily but he also saw opportunities that she didn't see. Opportunities to rectify the many past grievances Anora had suffered, while still protecting her reputation.

He had a humble title, minister. He had a humble estate, he displayed no excessive wealth. He dressed in simple, yet elegant, clothes usually in plain colors like gray or brown. His usefulness had grown over the years since Cailan had died and his name was whispered amongst the courtiers. It didn't serve to draw his attention. Dulan, they said, was the _Éminence grise_, as they say in Orlais. The shadowy influence behind the power. There were similarities to Rendon Howe's association with her father except that Josef was far more subtle and brilliant and much more careful.

"Josef", she snapped, "I'm well aware of the popularity of the Couslands, especially _her_ popularity. _She _nearly stole my crown. _She _nearly had me killed. She _lied _to me! If her idiot lover hadn't died, I wouldn't be here today. I'm not going to forget that. _Ever."_

Josef nodded. "Of course, your majesty, as is only natural. But surely you know the Couslands will be extremely wary. Harming them would be very difficult and I can't guarantee I could do it without casting doubt upon the _source _of their... difficulties. I will, of course, be looking for opportunities but until I find one I think this course of action would only serve to increase your popularity and consolidate your power."

Anora grimaced as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth. She nodded, agreeing to what Dulan had said. Still, she didn't like it one bit. She flicked her hand at him, waving him away.

Dulan bowed and left.

* * *

They left Vigil's Keep and it began to snow softly. Zevran liked the snow, but not the cold. Wisteria had found him some very warm clothes and a fur hat so it wasn't so bad. It would be another two days before they got to Denerim. Wisteria, Zevran and Fergus rode the entire way, leaving the carriages for those who couldn't ride. On their last day of travel the three were chatting and not paying much attention when Wisteria heard a sound and saw a small dart sticking out of the collar of her thick coat. It missed her neck by centimeters.

She and Zevran immediately wheeled their horses in the direction where the attack must have come. It was thickly wooded and dark underneath the cover of the trees. They crashed through the trees as far as they could go but saw no one.

When they returned Wisteria showed the dart to Fergus.

"Now do you see? Anora has forgotten nothing, Ferg. This will be an interesting trip." Wisteria was about to throw away the dart when Zevran stopped her.

"Wait, take a closer look, Wist. Let's see how much I've managed to teach you." Zevran told her.

She nodded. That it was delivered on a dart meant it was a poison that needed to be injected, that narrowed it down some. She pulled apart the dart with her gloved hands. A brown liquid oozed out of the hollow needle of the dart, and she smelled it and tasted just the tiniest bit. It tasted sweet but had no smell. "Bleeding heart?" She thought it was that.

Zevran inspected the poison and nodded. "Symptoms?"

Wisteria paused a moment, "Trembling. Staggering. Vomiting. Diarrhea. Convulsions."

He nodded. "Treatment?"

"Charcoal might work", Wisteria said.

Fergus just looked at the pair of them, amazed by the discussion. "Seriously, how do you know this stuff?"

Zevran grinned, "Handy information for a master assassin to have, no? Your sister is an apt pupil."

Fergus shook his head, "I don't know whether to be horrified or relieved that you're learning this stuff."

They kept a closer eye out for possible attacks and stopped well before the light grew too dim.


	6. Magic Man

**Magic Man**

As they drew near to Denerim Wisteria pulled Zevran aside to talk.

"Zevran, do you remember that mage recruit I told you about? Anders?"

Zevran looked at her. "Yes, the recruit you sent away because you got bored with him?" He couldn't resist needling her.

Wisteria glared at him. "That's not why, Zev. It was because the affair was a mistake and well, it was the best way to end it."

"Tsk, tsk, my dear. Are you sure you actually ended it? I seem to recall there was an open-ended invitation in that story."

Wisteria's mouth dropped open, "One I never intended to follow up on!" She glared at Zevran.

"Besides, whose idea was it you send your recruit away in the first place?"

Wisteria thought for a moment. "What are you implying?"

"Didn't his successor make the suggestion?"

Wisteria's brows crashed down. "Are you suggesting Varel connived with my recruits to... ummm... get me to seduce him?" Was that how it worked? Who seduced whom? Sure, she had made the first advance but... the circumstances were unusual.

"That's ridiculous, Zevran! Varel didn't have a deceptive bone in his body."

"If you insist." Zevran smiled at her slyly.

Wisteria raised her riding crop threateningly. "Enough of your crazy plots! I'm trying to explain something."

Zevran brought his horse right next to hers. "You intending to use that on me, my dear?" He looked at the riding crop and quirked an eyebrow at her suggestively. He leaned over and pulled her into a kiss. Their horses were so close their knees bumped painfully.

"Ow!" She lowered her hand. "Just behave. I'm trying to explain something."

"Very well. So your former lover might believe that you, one year later, might be making a _conjugal_ visit?"

"Sush! I don't want Fergus to overhear. He already thinks his little sister is a little too ..."

"Slutty?", Zevran supplied helpfully.

Wisteria frowned. "I was going to say _indiscreet, _maybe _wild_. I don't think it is proper to call the hero of Ferelden...that."

Zevran shrugged, "I don't know, I heard the woman carries on something fierce with her stable boy."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're probably the only man in Thedas who can get away with calling me that and live to tell about it."

Zevran laughed. "Good to know. So what did you want to say about Anders?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to make sure there were no surprises." There were volumes unsaid. She wanted to make sure he wasn't jealous of Anders but what if he didn't care if she carried on with him? _ She would want him to feel jealous of him, right? Argh! Why was everything so complicated with Zevran?  
_

As they rode into Denerim, Wisteria reviewed the rules of prudent dining with an arch-enemy. "Don't eat anything that's mixed up and mushed together", Wisteria warned Fergus. "Just eat plain meat, plain vegetables. No casseroles, no stews. No soup! Only drink water." Fergus nodded, still unwilling to believe Anora would be so bold as to out and out poison them.

"What if someone inquires as to our abstemious ways?"

Wisteria thought for a minute, "We tell them that we're following the health practices of a mystic from the Free Marches because we've been suffering from... chilblains...".

"And the ague." Zevran offered.

"And how do we refuse to toast our Queen with wine when called upon?" Fergus asked.

"Fake it, just pretend to sip, but don't actually do it." Wisteria advised.

* * *

Then they were in Denerim and a royal escort met them. Wisteria felt a suddenly fondness for all the dragons she had killed. They had been enemies she could anticipate and understand. They wanted to kill you and they went about it very openly. She wished she could battle all of them, at once if necessary, rather than suffer a month of this. But she plastered a smile on her face and made a last grimace to Zevran, he winked back at her.

Kneeling to her was the worst. Bending knee to a woman that you know damn well wants to cut your heart out and eat it for breakfast was like gargling with broken glass. Slightly behind that indignity was having to say, "Your Majesty" and using all the honorifics expected of her. Wisteria could hide behind the grimness, severity and formality of a Grey Warden to some extent. There was that certain detachment and independence they had from the government of any country. She decided to play that role up. She didn't need to be a Cousland for this visit, just a Grey Warden.

Fortunately they were shown to their quarters after they were formally welcome. Zevran was given a room far from her own, practically in the servants quarters. She moved him into her room. It was plenty big for both of them. They had several hours until their official welcoming dinner that evening, so she wanted to go see Anders and get that awkward reunion out of the way.

"Come on," she told Zevran, "lets go see Anders. I might as well get that over with."

Zevran shook his head. "No, you'd better do that on your own."

Wisteria pouted, "Oh please, don't make me do this alone."

Zevran steadfastly refused. "No, this one is yours to handle. You have unfinished business you need to handle."

Wisteria changed into her old armor, not the set Zevran made for her.

She sighed and went out to the Grey Warden complex. It adjoined the Palace although it had a separate entrance. It was a fairly small building although it did have a sizable training yard attached and a barracks. There were a few people in the training yard. She let herself into the front door of the office.

"Hello?" she said, she didn't see anyone. She heard a soft snoring and followed it. There was Anders asleep at a desk, his head resting on his folded arms. She didn't want to startle him. Mages awoken from sleep suddenly could do regrettable things sometimes.

"Anders?" She said his name softly. He didn't awaken.

She tried again, a little louder. Still no luck. She had no idea he was such a heavy sleeper, as they'd never actually _slept_ together in the purest sense of the word.

"Anders." She tried again, poking his arm. No luck.

"Anders!" She shook him gently. _Nope._

_"Recruit Anders, ATTENTION!" _She said in her sternest, loudest commander voice.

He jerked awake and stood in one movement, looking at her in utter surprise.

"Commander! I...was just resting my eyes." He looked flustered.

Wisteria laughed. "At ease, Anders. Sorry, I couldn't seem to wake you."

Anders looked completely at a loss. "I didn't know you were coming to Denerim, last I heard you were in Antiva."

"Sit Anders, I'm not your Commander any longer. You don't need to stand on formality with me." He got her a chair and they both sat.

"What's up, Wisteria, err... Commander." He looked completely puzzled, "I don't know how to address you."

"Wisteria is fine. I retired from the Grey Wardens."

"Why? I... you're so young to retire? You were the reason so many of us joined. This is disturbing." Anders ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, it is a long story. How much do you know about Amaranthine?"

"I understand that you took care of the darkspawn but not everyone was happy with the outcome."

"Yes, I made the decision to burn the city so I could save the fort. It wasn't entirely popular. But the Grey Wardens thought I did the right thing. But I had a lot to account for in Antiva to Weisshaupt."

Anders shook his head. "Bastards."

"Oh no, it was all right. Or would have been... it's a long story but I was nearly killed by a faction of Grey Wardens." Wisteria paused watching Anders absorb what she was saying.

"Grey Wardens wanted you dead? Wha...?"

"They thought I had information that could end the Grey Wardens. Of course, my recruits in Amaranthine had knew what I knew too, so they were also in danger."

Anders shook his head, looking stunned.

"It is alright now though. The plot to kill us didn't work out. But it just seemed like a good time to retire and do my own thing for awhile. Maybe I'll go back someday, if the darkspawn become a problem again. But I'm betting they're going to be very, very quiet for a long time."

He looked at her in disbelief. "I have a feeling there's a lot you're not saying."

Wisteria smiled and nodded. "I gave you the condensed version. Someday I'll have to tell you the whole thing, about how badly I was duped and led about by the nose and nearly killed by trusting the wrong person. We might need a few bottles of wine for that story."

"So what brings you to Denerim now? I thought I was going to see you sooner. It's been what, a year now?"

Wisteria looked embarrassed. "Denerim is a tricky place for me, I probably should have explained that to you. The Queen isn't a friend. In fact, I'm reasonably certain she would like me to die a long, slow painful death multiple times over if possible. So coming here is a little risky."

Anders looked surprised. "Really? I figured you'd be welcomed here as a hero."

"Oh yes, outwardly I am. But there's some very bad blood between the Queen and me. To be completely fair, she is probably entitled to her enmity. I did deal with her rather... harshly at the Landsmeet before Alistair died."

"Harshly?" Anders asked.

Wisteria waved her hand, "Another long story I hope to live to tell you someday." She smiled gamely.

"So anyway, I had been in Antiva the last six months, kind of dreading to come back to Ferelden but eventually I came to see my brother in Highever. My visit was supposed to be a secret but apparently it got out and we were summoned to Denerim, to court."

"Isn't it kind of dangerous for you here, if the Queen really hates you?"

Wisteria nodded. "Pretty sure, yes. Someone tried to kill me on the way. Poison dart."

Anders blinked. "Maker, Wisteria. Why didn't you just go back to Antiva?"

"Oh well, can't really do that when the Queen summons you. I mean, I could, but it would've gone hard on my brother. And the Queen could always go after someone I care for instead of me. Like Fergus."

"So are you a sitting duck then? Is she going to poison your food for have your throat cut?" Anders looked worried.

Wisteria smiled grimly, "No, it isn't so hopeless. I have a friend with me that is a former assassin. We are trying to prepare for whatever might happen. Enough about me, Anders, tell me what you've been up to this last year. Is Denerim working out alright for you? I felt really bad about sending you away...."

Anders shook his head, "No, don't apologize. You did what you needed to do. I got a letter from Nathaniel after Amaranthine and understand what happened after I left.... with Varel. That dog! I can't believe they planned that."

Wisteria's eye brows shot up. "Nathaniel was involved in that too?"

"Oops, I suppose I wasn't supposed to say that."

Wisteria smiled sadly. "Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm afraid that chapter of my life is closed now."

Anders took her hand. "I'm sorry for your loss." He shook his head. "The Grey Wardens have taken more than their share of you, Wisteria. It's good you retired. Now maybe you can settle down. Find a good man and have a perfectly boring life, doing whatever you nobles do." He got a gleam in his eye that Wisteria recognized, "Speaking of good men, well maybe good isn't entirely accurate, but yours truly is still available."

Wisteria smiled at him. "I'm afraid that I'm not. There is someone else."

Anders looked at her curiously, "Do tell."

"Remember that assassin friend I mentioned? He's the one."

Anders looked surprised, "Well, you do pick exciting men. I guess I should feel privileged to have been in that group. I was an apostate mage, that's pretty exciting right? How did you ever hook up with an assassin?"

"It should be obvious. He tried to assassinate me." Wisteria laughed. "It was a long time ago, back during the blight. We became good friends and we sort of reconnected when I came to Antiva."

"I suppose this story requires a few more bottles of wine then?" Anders asked.

"Yeah, I might need to be pretty drunk to spill it all."

"I had no idea that Command Cousland had so many interesting tales. I certainly would have worked harder to extract them from you, had I known."

"Well, we had a lot of other things going on at the time." Wisteria reminded him.

"Oh yes, we certainly did." Anders laughed evilly at her. Then he sighed, "I was hoping this would finally be a conjugal visit I've been waiting for for so long."

Wisteria laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine poor Anders suffered terribly over the last year denying himself access to any of the fair women of Denerim." She shook her head in disbelief.

Anders pouted, "Truly, I was perfectly celibate. Well, nearly so. I mean, in thought, if not in actual deed. I pined for you, sweet Wisteria!" He overacted.

Wisteria snorted. "Yeah, right."

She grew serious. "There is actually one favor I hope to ask of you."

"Name it," Anders said.

"Would you like to join our retinue while we're in Denerim? You can live in the Palace."

"That does sounds like fun!"

Wisteria gave him a note. "Pack up what you need and come to the Palace. This should get you in and situated. If anyone asks, you're the Cousland family physician. Sound good?"

Anders looked excited and nodded.

"When you get situated in your room, send word with a servant to me. We can strategize."

Wisteria got up, as did Anders. She gave him a friendly hug and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you again, Anders."

As they embraced she felt a familiar tingling from his hands. She gasped and pulled away. "Anders!"

He shrugged, "Just checking..."

Wisteria laughed as she walked out of the office.


	7. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

Queen Anora was dressed in heavy brocades of gold and splashes of blue. Her pale hair was dressed in an elaborate up-sweep with curls and ringlets. She looked far more queenly than Fergus had ever remembered her. She extended a bejeweled hand to Fergus as he entered her sitting room. He bent low and kissed the proffered hand.

"Your majesty is a vision of loveliness, this evening," Fergus said. He looked into her eyes, trying to read the intent for this invitation from them. They were as he remembered, blue, extraordinarily large, intelligent and there was something new there, hardness.

Arl Eamon and Josef Dulan were also in the room. The two men were smiling and watching him. Everyone was watching him, it was a little eerie. Even Anora seemed to be sizing him up.

Queen Anora gestured to the chair beside her, "Please sit, Fergus." Her eyes assessed him coolly. He was about her own age, maybe a little older. Dark haired with dark brown eyes, swarthier than his fair-skinned sister. One could consider him handsome. He was quite the eligible bachelor but he had seemed uninterested in remarrying after he lost his family, much to the disappointment of many Arls and Banns in Ferelden. It was time for Fergus Cousland to move on. He had already sired a son, although the lad had died, so she knew he was capable.

"I trust you and your sister are comfortable? If there's anything we can do to make your visit more enjoyable please don't hesitate to let us know." Josef Dulan addressed Fergus. Dulan poured four portions of brandy into crystal glasses and offered them to all.

Fergus remembered his sister's warnings but he thought he was safe. The brandy was poured from the same container for them all, he could freely choose which to take. Surely Dulan had seen their extreme caution in the few days they had been in Denerim and understood its purpose. Fergus had heard of his reputation. If he were plotting something, he doubted it would come as poison. But he was plotting something, otherwise why was he here being scrutinized like this?

Eamon raised his glass, "To Queen Anora and her health". He toasted.

The other three raised their glasses and Fergus sipped politely. He smiled warmly, still wondering at this oddly private gathering.

Eamon cleared his throat. "Fergus, it has been quite some time since you lost your family." He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I won't mince words with you lad. I knew your parents well and I'm sure they would have liked to see you happily wed again, with children to secure the Cousland future."

Fergus blinked. _Well, that's blunt. _He thought. He cocked an eyebrow and looked curiously at Eamon. "Please, go on," he urged Eamon, dreading it.

"Her Majesty too is widowed and for too long she has been mourning her late husband." Eamon continued, watching his young friend's reaction.

Anora shifted in her chair. But looked directly into his eyes. "I realize we may have unfairly sprung this idea upon you and I beg your forgiveness. But I do hope you will give it consideration. It would be a union popular amongst the people. Your family has always been well-loved in Ferelden. You yourself have always been well-loved and your sister is, of course, a hero. There are advantages to both of us."

Fergus watched her closely. She gave nothing away in her face. None of the hatred Wisteria was convinced she held for her displayed on her perfect, composed features.

"Queen Anora, your offer is..." he groped for proper words, "generous. I must admit you have caught me off guard and I will have to give your offer serious consideration." _Andraste's ass, this was unexpected! _He suddenly wanted his sister with him. He needed her help in sorting this out. Although he was concerned about her paranoia about Anora.

He felt ambushed by the surprising offer. It was unexpected. Certainly, next to Anora he was the most highly placed noble in Ferelden but it wasn't anything he ever spent much time thinking about. The Couslands, given their status, didn't really feel any need to add to their holdings or political ambitions so they generally married for love, not politics. They weren't in the habit of making arranged marriages.

Eamon nodded, "Fergus, I know your first marriage was a love-match as was your parents, but I'd ask you to consider the future of your family and of Highever. Even Ferelden is in the precarious position of not having an heir." He paused, "Your sister is unlikely to produce an heir, if the rumors about Grey Wardens are true."

Dulan stepped forward, "Perhaps you and Eamon should discuss this in private. We've given Eamon a detailed proposal of the arrangement..."

Fergus hated the way Dulan said _arrangement_, as if they were negotiating a contract for a prized bull. He had a very hard time imagining himself bedding this cold, although very beautiful, woman.

"... and we'll be happy to hear your answer and further discuss the details. If all goes well, we can announce your engagement before you leave." Dulan smiled graciously at Fergus.

Eamon squeezed Fergus's shoulder. "Lets go discuss this in private." He and Fergus bade the Queen and her adviser a polite farewell and they went to walk in the gardens.

* * *

Eamon and Fergus wandered the snow dusted gardens, ignoring the cold that had gripped Denerim for the last few days.

"Fergus, this offer is a good one for your family. The Queen is offering that you should be the King-consort and in charge of her armies. Your children will, of course, be heirs to the throne. She will still essentially run the country as she has done all along."

Fergus sighed, "Does she want Highever?" He scuffed at the snow with the toe of his boot.

"No, lad. That remains yours, or your sister's."

Fergus knew this marriage would be a great advantage for her. She'd have control of his military forces, which would mean they couldn't threaten her, not that it was likely of course. She was right, being aligned with them would be a populist move for her.

"Your children will be rulers of the country, isn't that the pinnacle of what any parent could want?" Eamon looked at Fergus curiously.

"I never had any such desire myself. Highever was always plenty of responsibility, I never thought about reaching any higher than that." Fergus admitted.

Eamon looked thoughtful. "You could keep Anora's desire for vengeance in check, counteract the influence of Josef Dulan."

Fergus looked shocked at Eamon, "So she is still vengeful even after all this time?"

Eamon nodded, "She has been subtle but she has taken any opportunity possible to act against those who opposed her at the Landsmeet. I think she has forgotten nothing."

The men walked on around the garden, not speaking for awhile.

"What about my sister?" Fergus asked finally.

"Anora would probably go to great lengths to get revenge for everything that happened. I expect someday I'll feel her retribution too, she's just taking her time and being cautious."

"So why marry me if she wants vengeance?" Fergus asked.

"You weren't there for the Landsmeet, although I'm sure she knows you probably would have supported your sister if you had been. It is entirely possible that Dulan realizes that this match is much more important than any sort of stale revenge and he has convinced her of that."

The men walked on, again in silence.

"Hold your friends close, Fergus, but your enemies closer. Isn't that how the saying goes?" Eamon asked.

Fergus grimaced, "And how do we know that isn't exactly what she is thinking?"


	8. Makeover

**Makeover**

Zevran squirmed and protested.

"Stop wiggling!" Wisteria ordered him. "Lets just see how it looks. You don't have to keep it if you don't like it."

She unwound his precious braids and slicked his hair back, into a pony tail. A tendril escaped from the front and dangled roguishly.

She inhaled sharply. "Ooooh, I like that."

Next she got out his razor and began to hone it on the strop. She smiled at him wickedly.

"Do you trust me, Zevran?"

She poured some water into a wash basin.

Zevran's forehead crinkled with worry. "Yes..." he replied tentatively.

She used a washcloth to wet his stubble and applied a generous amount of soap. Then she sat on his lap, facing him.

"Hold very still, I've never actually done this before. But I've watched you do it." She warned him.

Zevran became very, very still. Her hands were steady and her touch was gentle. There was something unspeakably erotic about how she straddled his legs and held his face between her strong fingers, wielding what could be a deadly weapon in her hands.

She gently scrapped away his whiskers, strategically leaving a little patch under his bottom lip unshaven. She took the wash cloth and washed away the soap and dried his face.

She leaned back and took in her work and took a deep breath. He looked a little more dangerous, roguish, it really brought out his chiseled features. The pony tail reminded her of Duncan a little. It made her unbelievably randy. She examined her work a moment, then slowly leaned forward and kissed him, working her way to his ear with her tongue. He smelled deliciously of the citronella soap she had used. She was intending to ravish him, first with her eyes, then with her deeds. But the knock on the door quickly dashed her plans.

Wisteria groaned unhappily at the interruption. "Go look at yourself in the mirror. I like it, but you decide."

She got up from his lap and opened the sitting room door.

"Hi Fergus," she embraced her brother warmly.

Fergus pulled her close and whispered. "We need to go somewhere private and chat."

Wisteria looked puzzled and nodded.

"Lets go for a ride, Sis." He suggested.

Wisteria let her eyes shift over to Zevran with a question in them about including him.

Fergus shook his head.

"Can I have 30 minutes to get ready?" she asked.

Fergus nodded. "Come by my room when you're ready."

She shut the door behind him and went over to Zevran.

He stood in front of the mirror looking at his new look.

Wisteria, stood behind him and slipped her hands under his shirt. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's not bad although I look a little like your mage friend."

Wisteria nibbled on his ear and watched his face in the mirror.

"No, not really. You're much better looking." She peeled his shirt off.

"I like the effect it is having on you."

Her hands dropped to his trousers and she unlaced them and stroked him. Then she pulled off her own clothes. "I have twenty minutes to get to know this interesting looking new man." She lead him back to the chair where she had groomed him.

* * *

Fergus took in his sister's face when he opened the door. He smiled at her. "Beard burn?" he rubbed his hand over her cheek where it looked red.

Wisteria blushed and laughed. "Yeah, ummmm, thanks for waiting."

"What would our mother say?" Fergus wondered out loud.

Wisteria shrugged. "I think they just wanted us happy."

They trudged off to the stables and found their favorite mounts. They mounted up and rode out of Denerim, into the surrounding area. When they were sure they were alone he stopped her.

"I had to talk to you, Sis." Fergus looked worried and that worried Wisteria.

"What happened?"

"Anora has... proposed to me." Fergus watched his sister.

Her eyes flew open wide with disbelief. "PROPOSED!" She shouted.

"Sush, Wisteria. We don't need to announce this." Fergus looked around for anyone listening.

"You can't be serious! She's a snake. She's a spider, they eat their mates!" Wisteria's mount sensed her heightened emotions and it stamped nervously.

"Well she did. She had the terms worked out and everything. Apparently marrying into our family would increase her popularity." Fergus shrugged. "Eamon thinks it would be a good idea. Maybe I can neutralize her plans for vengeance on those who opposed her at the Landsmeet."

Wisteria made a grimace. "Do you want to marry her?"

Fergus shook his head. "No, I can't imagine bedding her. My manly parts want to hide in my body cavity when I consider it."

"Then you have to turn her down."

"It's not that easy, Sis. Ferelden needs a heir to the throne, so does Highever. If I can mellow Anora and divert her from whatever she might be planning against you and Eamon, and the others, then I could do that. If she had kids maybe she would think more about the future than the past."

"Do you think you could melt that block of ice, Ferg?" She tried to imagine her brother successfully winning Anora's love and couldn't quite succeed.

He shrugged, "I don't know. What do you think?"

Wisteria thought for a moment. "Perhaps with help... err, not that you don't have charms any woman would be overwhelmed by, sweet Fergus, but this is Anora we're talking about."

"What do you mean _with help_?"

"Have I ever told you how clever the Dalish are with herbs?" Wisteria suppressed a giggle, no need to tell him about her own experience with Dalish aphrodisiacs, but she was relatively certain they could even work on the iciest wench.

"So what do you think, Wy?"

"It isn't for me to decide, however if you do decide to go for it, I can help ensure that you two find some compatibility in the bedroom."

"Is this some trick from your Master Assassin?" He asked dubiously.

"No actually, this is a bit of knowledge I acquired from a Dalish woman in Amaranthine. I experienced first hand what it does. Erases inhibitions, among other things. A sort of social lubricant, if you will."

Fergus looked dubiously at his sister, "Is this what you and Zevran use?"

Wisteria frowned. "No, I assure we have no need. I'll have to acquire some of this herbal stuff if you decide to..." Wisteria resolved to be nice, Fergus had a difficult decision to make and she wasn't going to make it harder, "wed her".

Wisteria smiled at her brother. "I think you'd make a great King. Much better than Alistair really." She kissed him fondly on the cheek. "The more I think about this, the better I like it really."

Fergus looked at her puzzled, "I didn't expect that response from you."

She nodded, "It surprises me too. But perhaps Anora has more forgiveness in her heart than we ever credited her with. Not that I'm ready to trust her yet. But I suspect she will soften."

Wisteria more than suspected. She knew first hand the wonders of the Dalish pharmacy.


	9. Living Lovers Club

**Living Lover's Club: Membership 2**

Zevran looked at himself in the mirror again. He did look rather more rakish, if that was possible. He thought the look suited him. Certainly Wisteria approved. He liked the semi-unshaven look some of the men seemed to have adopted. He posed with a cocky, arrogant look in front of the mirror, practicing that one eyebrow lift that seemed to earn him much favor from the ladies. _I still have it._ There was a knock on the door. It was Anders.

"Anders, please come in", Zevran invited taking the opportunity to assess one of Wisteria's old flames.

"Is Wisteria in?" he asked.

"No, she's off with her brother, riding I think." Zevran thought Anders looked fairly well formed under his mage robe. "I think she'll be back soon if you want to wait."

"So, Zevran..." Anders was trying to make small talk, "Wisteria says you're a master assassin? That's an unusual occupation isn't it?"

Zevran chuckled, "Not so unusual where I come from. Assassination is a booming business in Antiva."

"So in Antiva, how common is it to just hire an assassin and knick off someone you don't like? Doesn't it get rather chaotic?" Anders was very curious.

"No, not at all. Our services are very regulated and only affordable to the wealthiest citizens."

"So if I had bad service in a restaurant I probably couldn't afford to have an assassin eliminate the waiter?" Anders sighed. "That's a shame. I think customer service has become dreadful in this country."

Zevran chuckled, "I would think any waiter would be terrified of giving bad service to a mage."

Anders grimaced and looked pained, "Too many templars around to indulge in that sort of thing. The Chantry doesn't look kindly at mages shooting lightning bolts from their fingers at fools who deserve it."

"But you managed to escape the Circle Tower, I hear." Zevran asked.

"Yes thanks to your..." Anders searched for the right word, just what was their relationship?

Zevran couldn't help but test the waters, "My lover?" He watched Anders carefully, he just smiled pleasantly. No lightning bolts looked imminent. Prying was too tempting to resist. "I hear you have swum these waters too?"

Anders coughed and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Told you that, did she?" He didn't know how prudent discussing his affair with this assassin's lover was. Despite the rather humorous expression on his face, he looked dangerous. "It was nothing, really. A lark." He was getting ready to flee the room.

"Nothing?" Zevran said, he quirked an eyebrow at the mage, toying with him. "She meant nothing to you then?"

_Oh crap, now I've offended him! _Anders stammered, "I mean, n-no, not nothing. It was just... I mean, I don't think she took it that seriously. However, I adored her. Wanted to marry her, I did. I would have too... but there were... darkspawn and... such."

"So it was serious?" Zevran needled him, he looked at Anders, narrowing his eyes a little.

Anders felt truly trapped. He couldn't seem to find a way to answer that wouldn't sounds bad. So he shrugged and smiled weakly. "What can I say, it's been over for nearly a year now."

Zevran chuckled and slapped Anders on the back, which made him wince expecting a follow-up of a dagger. "Don't worry, mage. I'm just having some fun with you."

Anders laughed weakly. He looked around the room hoping to find something else to talk about. There was a book, on the table. He picked it up. "Deadly Native Plants of Ferelden", he read the title. "Light reading?"

"I'm teaching your former fiance how to recognize and treat poisoning, just in case we run into such things here."

"Um, I should probably set the record straight. We weren't ever really that serious, Zevran." Anders shrugged.

Zevran thought about resuming his teasing of Anders but the door opened just then and Wisteria took in the scene before her. Zevran smiling at her innocently, never a good sign, and Anders looking extremely nervous.

Anders jumped to his feet. "Wisteria, err, Commander, I'm glad you're back I wanted to discuss my role in the dinner tonight."

Zevran got up, slowly stretching like a cat, looking to Anders like a panther or a cobra unwinding, getting ready for a strike. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to try to find some food. I could use a snack." He put his arm around Wisteria's waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss. An obvious display of territorial-ism. He gave Anders a friendly nod and left.

Wisteria watched him go and closed the door turning to Anders. "What on earth did he say to you?"

Anders fidgeted. "He just was curious about our relationship. I think he might have been a little jealous. He sure asked a lot of questions."

Wisteria's eyebrows shot up. _Jealous? Anders must have been mistaken._ "Oh don't worry about him. He likes to tease people." _No way is Zevran jealous. He watched Lorenzo seduce me and never showed jealousy. It just isn't a trait he possesses._

Anders shook his head dubiously, "I just felt uncomfortable talking to an _assassin_, for Maker's sake, about my affair with his lover."

Wisteria grimaced, "I'm sure it must have occurred to him that you could make him burst into flames, if that's any consolation." Wisteria put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, he was just playing with you."

"Right, like Ser Pounce-a-lot plays with mice, right before he snaps their spines." Anders laughed. "I trust you, Wisteria. You don't seem like the type to fall for soulless, killing machines."

"True, Anders. I assure you he is a good man, if somewhat mischievous." Wisteria smiled. "I apologize for whatever he said."

Suddenly it crossed her mind, the two men that had been in this room were the only two not dead, that she had bedded. Four men dead, one by her hand even. And here she was calling Queen Anora a spider.

Anders shook his head, "Say no more, no apologies are necessary. But what I'm here for is, tonight I'm to be at the dinner and party with your retinue. What sort of cover story should I have? And what do I wear?"

"Just wear one of your nicer mage robes. We're going to stick close to the truth. If anyone asks you're a former Grey Warden and now in the employ of the Cousland family as our physician. You should probably refer to me as Commander or _my lady. _Sorry, necessary formality I'm afraid. My brother is _my lord_ or Teyrn Cousland. I doubt you have anything to worry about but if you start to feel any symptoms at all, come speak to me. We're being cautious about potential poisonings and the sooner we can get to it the better your chances. Of course, you can probably heal yourself, at least of some of the effects."

Anders nodded. "Sounds easy enough.... _my lady_." He made a little bow. "Basically be myself, don't die from poison, don't make an ass of myself. That last part might be a little harder than the first part."

Wisteria smiled. "You'll be fine. Enjoy yourself tonight!" She hugged Anders, then looked at him seriously. "Just be careful."

When he left Wisteria really thought seriously about Queen Anora and herself. _Time for some honest introspection. Have I been fair to Anora? _She ticked off the things on her fingers that Anora honestly probably didn't like.

_One: I let Alistair kill her father, when I could have saved him._ That was bad. _Two_: _I let her believe I was going to support her for Queen, then made a power grab for Alistair and myself to take the throne. Three: I let Alistair imprison her when she refused to swear fealty. If Alistair had survived, she would have been executed._

Wisteria winced. She doubted she would be anywhere near as restrained as Anora had been, so far. On the other hand, Anora had shown herself to be treacherous after she had rescued her from Arl Howe's estate. She had given Wisteria no reason to trust her.

Wisteria paced her sitting room. _Anora may become my sister-in-law. _

_There's really only one thing I can do. _Wisteria shuddered at the thought. _Beg for forgiveness._


	10. Sowing the Seeds of Forgiveness

**Sowing the Seeds of Forgiveness**

A young man was brought to Josef. He was older than he liked them, but this was business anyway. Still, Josef couldn't resist taking the measure of the young man. Perhaps twenty years old, dark eyes, dark hair. An attractive youth. He had a moody, petulant look.

"So you're Bann Esmerelle's son?", he said as he walked around the boy. "Your mother's death was tragic, dying to protect Amaranthine. Terrible shame." Of course, the mother had been a leader of an assassination attempt against Wisteria Cousland. She had been stupid enough to attack her herself. Such stupidity often resulted in sadly short lifespans.

"It wasn't a tragedy," the boy spit angrily, "it was murder!"

Dulan smiled a little, pity in his eyes. "What's your name, boy?"

"I'm not a boy!" He glared at Dulan. "My name is Eldric and I am... _was_ heir to the Bann of the city of Amaranthine. But _she_ burned it. _She _killed my mother!"

Dulan was impressed. He had planted a few agents to feed the hatred of the boy and those seeds had sprouted into a fertile hatred. One that could be guided and directed, like an arrow. Now he had to see if the lad could be subtle enough to succeed.

"Eldric, what if I told you you could avenge your mother?" He put a fatherly arm about the boy and led him on a walk.

* * *

Wisteria thought she should talk to her brother before she talked to Queen Anora. They went for a walk in the garden for privacy.

"Ferg, I've decided I need to apologize to Anora for everything that happened at the Landsmeet." Wisteria watched her brother's face.

Fergus smiled at his sister. "That's a good idea, Wy. There is no use pretending that nothing happened between you two. It might not mend the problem but it is a good start."

They walked on a ways further.

"Did you decide what to do, Fergus?" Wisteria couldn't help but ask.

"I have," he replied. "I'm going to accept. You already know my reasons."

Wisteria nodded. Emotions warred within her, fear and hope were equally matched. "When will you tell her?"

"She is expecting an answer tomorrow." Fergus looked somber. "I don't have to tell you, do I? This is scaring the crap out of me?"

"Of course it is! Marrying what could be your worst enemy... you have testicles of silverite, my brother."

"Thanks, I think."

"So, once you have the business aspect of this out of the way, you should start pitching some serious woo. The sooner you get her out of her corset, the better I think. I need to get to Amaranthine and visit a certain Dalish elf friend." Wisteria kissed her brother.

* * *

Zevran looked worried. "We should not discuss this here," he whispered to her. "I think there may be listeners."

They left the palace and wandered about the streets of the Market District and found a quiet table at the _Gnawed Noble_, tavern. The bartender tipped his head to Wisteria, he sent over some complimentary drinks, they had done a lot of business together a few years back.

Zevran asked, "So why exactly are you requesting this private audience?"

"I'm going to apologize and ask her forgiveness."

Zevran rubbed his forehead. "And you really think this is going to work?"

Wisteria shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe not. Probably not. But if my brother is going to marry her, I have to at least try."

Zevran looked frustrated, "I don't know which of the two of you are crazier, you or your brother."

She sighed. "Isn't it just possible that Queen Anora is a better person than either of us? Perhaps she has been able to put aside her feelings to do what is best for Ferelden." Wisteria had nearly convinced herself it was possible.

Zevran shook his head. "Didn't you say that Queen Anora's chief concern is herself?"

"I believed that at the time. Maybe I was wrong."

"Wisteria, you should have spent more time in Antiva, you wouldn't be so easily manipulated. Didn't Lorenzo teach you anything? You trust too quickly."

"I have to try. At least this time I'm expecting the worst."

Zevran thought it through. The audience wouldn't be dangerous. The only danger would be that Anora would lull Wisteria's suspicions, telling her things she wanted to hear, so it would be easier to strike later. But Zevran thought he could keep her grounded in reality, at least until they could get away from Ferelden again.

Wisteria got a little twist of a smile on her face. "I do have a little plan, though."

"Oh, this I must hear."

"Remember the balm made for Varel by the Dalish recruit?"

Zevran nodded.

"I'm going to get some for Fergus. He's very nervous about all this, of course, I can't imagine that Anora is going to be anything but a block of ice. This might be just the thing to melt her and put him at ease too. If things go well in the bedroom, then maybe that would make her happier in general."

Zevran chuckled. "Now you're thinking like a Crow, my devious darling. We should learn how to make this stuff. Do you think you could get the formula from your friend?"

Wisteria squinched up her face, "Probably not if it's a closely held secret. She doesn't much care for _shems._" She drummed her fingers on the tabletop. "But you, you might be able to. Some of that massive elven charm just might work on her. She is rather the suspicious sort though. Eh, it's worth a try! We just need to get away from court for a few days to go see Velanna."

* * *

The major-domo showed Wisteria into the Queen's private sitting room. She was alone, sitting regally on a stool. Well coiffed, immaculately dressed, her eyes were as blue, and as cold, as glaciers. Wisteria waited for the major-domo to leave. Then she knelt before the Queen and did not rise when she bid her too.

"Your majesty. I come to you to ask your forgiveness. I know that you were harmed badly by the Landsmeet before the archdemon was killed. That harm was due in large part to my actions, ones I thought at the time were necessary but now I believe were not. I can certainly understand if you carry enmity towards me. I would feel no differently, I am certain."

Wisteria looked up from her submissive posture to see her expression. Anora was smiling, just a little.

"Please rise, Commander, it is unseemly to keep the Hero of Ferelden kneeling."

Wisteria did not rise. "Your majesty, please do not call me a hero. I do not feel heroic for how I treated you at the Landsmeet. I have had a couple of years to consider those events and my actions fell short of the honor of the Cousland family."

The Queen rose, and pulled Wisteria up. "Please sit. Lets talk."

"I thank you for your apology. I was hurt. I did lose a lot. My father. I nearly lost my crown and my life. I like to think I was able to put all this behind me for the sake of the country. But of course, I am only human. But you're not the only one who made mistakes. My father did as well. I think, in the end, he was an honorable man but he was so consumed with his hatred for Orlais, he let it color every decision he made."

Wisteria nodded, "Nonetheless, I am sorry. I think often about how differently things could have been."

Anora paused thoughtfully. "There is one thing I always wanted to know, why did you tell me you supported me for the throne then promote Alistair at the Landsmeet?"

Wisteria grimaced, "After the incident with Ser Cauthrien at Howe's estate I didn't know if I could trust you. I erred on the side of ... paranoia."

"Yes, that was regrettable. I apologize for that betrayal. I wasn't sure how far I could trust Cauthrien or my own father." She paused, looking at Wisteria. "I don't wish to ask this question, but I must. Is this apology prompted by my arrangement I put forth to your brother?"

Wisteria met her eyes, "In part, yes. If you and my brother marry, we will be sisters. I hoped that I could attempt to mend things between us so that would never be a wedge between you two. I also have had ample time to muse this over and realized I needed to make amends."

Wisteria paused. "Your majesty, I also know that I may be asking the impossible of you in asking for forgiveness. Please know that I won't intrude on your life. I will be going back to Antiva as soon as possible."

Queen Anora smiled at Wisteria. "I forgive you. I think we can both put the past behind us and move on." She reached across the gap between their chairs and squeezed Wisteria's hand warmly.

"Now, if I might presume upon you a moment longer, Wisteria," Anora looked a little conspiratorial, "I don't want to ask you to betray any confidences but has your brother given you any signs of his decision about our... possible betrothal?"

"I will, of course, leave that to Fergus to discuss with you. It came as a bit of a shock to him. Our family does not usually make arranged marriages. My parents were madly in love, as was my brother to his first wife. If my brother does marry you, I assure you that he will make sure that love is not missing from the marriage."

The Queen smiled. "That is good to hear. Your brother is a handsome man, I'm sure I will find much to love."

Wisteria tried to tone down the stupid grin that threatened to paint her face, "Oh yes, I think so, your majesty." _Thanks to the clever Dalish and Fergus's meddling sister._

The Queen rose, so Wisteria did. She embraced her and kissed her on the cheek. "I think, if your brother is amenable, we will be a happy family."

"Oh, before I leave, your majesty..." Wisteria began.

"Please, call me Anora."

Wisteria smiled, "Anora, may I have your leave for a short trip to Amaranthine? I have gotten word that I'm needed for a brief consultation about some Grey Warden matter."

Anora smiled, "Of course, Wisteria. Just wait for a day or two, until matters between Fergus and I are decided."

Wisteria bowed and left.

The Queen waited a few moments then turned to the back of the room. A perfectly hidden door swung open behind a tapestry and Josef Dulan stepped forward.

"Forgiveness?" Anora spat viperously. "Did you hear that drivel?"

Josef just smiled.

"Forgiveness!" She began to laugh so hard that her beautiful pale face reddened and some of the delicate curls began to lose cohesion in her elaborate hair style.

"Amaranthine three days hence, I heard." Josef said.

"Yes, Josef. Take care of it."

"I will, your majesty."


	11. Reaping the Weeds of Hate

**Note: **What would a story be from someone named Zute if it didn't involve spanking?

**Reaping the Weeds of Hate**

Fergus was ready to leap out of his skin, he was so nervous. But he could adeptly hide it behind his courtier manners. He and Arl Eamon presented their counter-proposal to the Queen and her adviser. There were minor changes but nothing about the government would change structurally. Anora would still be essentially managing the Kingdom and Fergus would be in charge of the military. The engagement would be announced this evening at dinner.

But Fergus asked the Queen for a private moment and the advisers both left them alone. He smiled at Anora and cleared his throat.

"The Cousland family isn't in the habit of making arranged marriages," he started. Anora nodded. "However, as you've pointed out this match is good for Ferelden. I hope, my Queen, this is also a good match for us. I believe that love is essential to a successful marriage, arranged or not." He took her hand and kissed it gently, lingering over the task. Then he got down on a knee before her. With his other hand he fished a beautiful ring engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Anora, I would like to ask you to marry me, in the manner that Cousland men ask their wives."

Anora smiled. Her eyes held a hint of surprise and warmth.

"I can't tell you I love you, just yet. However, it is the tradition of my family to love, and love deeply. If you are my wife, then I expect to follow that Cousland tradition. Anora, will you marry me?" He looked directly into her eyes and saw a blush rise to her cheeks.

"I will marry you, Fergus Cousland." Anora smiled, touched by his sentimental proposal. Fergus slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand once more. Then Fergus rose and pulled her into an embrace. She felt a little stiff and tense in his arms. He bent and kissed her gently on the forehead. She pulled away after a few moments.

"Well, Fergus, I think we will have some news to share tonight." Anora smiled graciously.

They exchanged smiles once again and parted.

* * *

Zevran and Wisteria along with two of Fergus's guards were making good time to Amaranthine. The weather was decent although very cold. Many of the trees had lost their leaves, making it harder for potential snipers to hide. Zevran was still watching for them.

"So you really believe her, Wist?" Zevran asked. "You know this woman talks out both sides of her mouth. Remember how she turned on you at Howe's estate?"

"Yes, Zev. I do believe her. We talked about that and I believe her when she says it was because she didn't know if she could trust Cauthrien." Wisteria wasn't having much luck convincing Zevran that Anora was being genuine. He was being very stubborn about it.

Zevran was getting very frustrated with her. She just had this incredible naiveté sometimes. In this case, he thought it was due to wanting to see her brother happily wed and having something of a family again. Yet something about her naiveté was very attractive to him. He was the opposite, cynical and jaded. Assuming the worst about human nature and usually seeing he was right. Sometimes his cynicism was harmful, like what happened with Rinna. He had made the most cynical judgment possible and it had been horribly wrong. He decided that he wouldn't try to change Wisteria. Life was likely to do it without his assistance. Still, she did need to remain on her guard.

He pulled up close to her horse and spoke in a low voice. "Just promise me you won't completely trust her yet. Stay on your guard, Wisteria."

Wisteria looked at him, he was worried. _How sweet! _She leaned over and kissed him. "I promise." Then she gave a small yelp and slapped at her neck and yelled "DART!"

Zevran nearly yanked her out of the saddle looking for the dart. She laughed and kicked her horse into a gallop and heard an angry Antivan curse at her and follow. The two guards looked alarmed and went after them, but neither were very good riders and they were quickly just dots on the horizon.

While Zevran was pursuing her she was reminded of her daydreams from a few weeks back. She made for a fenced meadow and Cloud cleared the fence easily. She slowed him and turned to watch if Zevran would make the jump. Honey had no problems with the jump. She spurred Cloud on again, laughing still. Zevran caught up to her and caught hold of Clouds bridle and slowed him. Wisteria shot him a defiant look, daring him. She knew from his reply look she was in trouble. He brought both their horses to a halt and pulled her from the saddle.

"You're not too big to spank, Missy." He glared at her with mock fury, tinged with real irritation. He swatted her on the behind.

She looked at him, biting her lip, trying to look chastened. "I'm sorry, Zev." She hugged him and burst out laughing.

He glared at her, "If it weren't the middle of the damn winter I'd...", he stopped talking as he visualized what he was about to say, realizing suddenly that the punishment he was about to propose wouldn't be, for either of them.

"Hmmmmm?" Wisteria prodded him. "You'd what?" She crowded up against him, invading his personal space. "The guards have nearly caught up to us. But we're not too terribly far from the Inn we're stopping at for the evening. And it seem there will be several hours before dinner is served." She kissed the air next to his ear, still acting sassy and taunting him.

She kept it up the entire time they rode to the Inn. Teasing him, provoking him, daring him. He was threatening all manner of torments in return. Fergus's guards escorting them wisely hung back. By the time they reached the Inn they were quite ready to retire to their room.

Zevran latched the lock and turned to glare at her. "All right, Miss Cousland. I've had enough of your sass today." She stood tall, insubordinate, hand on her waist a defiant smirk on her lips. He yanked her over to an armless chair and turned her over his knees. She didn't try too hard to resist, but wriggled just enough to make her protests almost convincing. Yelps turned into moans and she was scooped up and dump onto the bed. The hours until dinnertime passed and Wisteria endured her punishments somehow. But they were thoroughly exhausted after a full day of riding, followed by more _riding._ They clomped down the stairs to dinner, weary to the bone, yet satisfied at the end of the day. _Hard work is so rewarding, _thought Wisteria.

The two guards escorting them were well into their dinner and drinking. Both were looking a little tipsy already. Wisteria nodded to them but she and Zevran found a small table across the room. Wisteria sat and Zevran told her to skooch over, he sat on the same side as her. The Innkeeper brought them two tankards of ale. Zevran's hand found hers under the table and he put his hand on top of hers. It surprised her. He wasn't much of one to show affection out side of the bedroom. She looked into his face and his eyes were like warm pools of honey, a little smile on his lips.

"Am I forgiven for my little prank?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

He leaned in close to her ear, "Yes, you are forgiven," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Wisteria felt her knees grow weak. He was being... _sweet? Romantic_? "I think I need a cushion, this wooden bench is particularly uncomfortable this evening, for some reason." She couldn't help the silly smile.

"Allow me, my lady." Zevran rose, with a parting squeeze of her hand, and went off in search of a cushion for her abused posterior. He returned with two. After all, he had spent the day in the saddle as well.

Wisteria leaned against him and sighed. He put an arm around her waist and she felt she could drift off to sleep there. She didn't care who saw them, even though the Inn was actually quite crowded. Her mind lazily wondered at how crowded the Inn was, middle of winter and all. Trade to Amaranthine must really be picking up. The stein of beer in front of smelled temptingly malty, but she was too tired to heft it. She just stared at it, watching the bubbles break. She dipped a finger into it and swirled it lazily. The motion made the bubbles break more aggressively, against the sheen of a rainbow. _Rainbow? Oil on water. _She hadn't noticed until she stirred the drink. Zevran was lifting his stein to his lips and she grasped his hand and forced him to lower it.

She leaned over to his ear, "I think our ale is doctored." He laughed out loud, as if she had just made an improper suggestion to him. He pulled her close and whispered, "Good catch. What is it?"

_Oh great! We're given poison drinks and he wants to turn it into a teaching moment. _

She lifted it to her nose and smelled, the hops and yeast smell was strong, but there was something else there. Something soapy smelling. She tasted her finger that she stirred the ale with. Bitter. "_Somniferum_?", she whispered to Zevran. He nodded. _Someone wanted us to sleep very soundly tonight or be slowed down. _She looked over to the guards escorting them, they were either extremely drunk or they'd gotten a good strong dose and were in danger of falling asleep at their table.

She lifted her tankard and pretended to drink, so did Zevran. He leaned in close to pretend to kiss her but whispered. "This is a busy Inn tonight. Everyone seems to be cold, they're wearing cloaks." It wasn't that cold inside the Inn. There was a huge fireplace and it was blazing. They were both dressed in comfortable peasant wear, they liked when they could be themselves. Wisteria pretended to laugh at something Zevran said. "I'm naked," she whispered referring to the fact she was unarmed, "are you?" He guided her hand down his leg. She could feel a dagger strapped to his calf.

The Innkeeper brought out the roast lamb and yams and they served themselves.

"What should we do?" Wisteria murmured, hoping Zevran had a really good idea, figuring as soon as they started to look sleepy something would happen. Fortunately her sex-hazed mind had cleared and a shot of adrenaline was busy priming her system to fight or flee.

"Eat." He gestured at the lamb. "This is really good."

She was starving, she still had the appetite of a Grey Warden, even if it wasn't quite as voracious as a new recruit's. She dug into the lamb, but ate lightly, knowing a full belly wasn't good to fight on.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this room alive?" She murmured as she wiped her lips on her napkin.

"I think the two guys over by the stairs are probably likely to be archers. Crossbows probably, more compact, easier to hide. Takes awhile to load though. Those four at the table by the kitchen, warriors probably."

"No one behind us, that's the good news." Wisteria murmured.

Zevran wiggled his dagger out of his pants leg and surreptitiously coated it with something.

"OK, here's the plan. Lets stage an argument. You say something loud and slap me. Then make for the stairs. Stay to the left, I'm going to wing this at the archer on the right. You take out the one on the left. Then we'll have those four to deal with. Go."

"You miserable, bastard!" Wisteria pushed Zevran away from her and slapped him. Her angry outburst silenced the other diners. She got up from the table and marched huffily to the stairs, staying to the left.

"Now!" Someone shouted and the four at the table rose and pulled weapons. As predicted the two by the stairs were archers, but Wisteria had gotten behind them. Zevran's dagger struck one, in the arm, but at least he was wounded and it would make fighting back more difficult. Wisteria used the banister on the stairs to launch herself at the other archer. She hit him squarely in the chest with her feet, just as he was turning. He went down and she landed with her feet on either side of his arms. Her hand folded at the knuckles making it strong and hard, and she punched him in the throat. _Chowder chute strike_, she thought. The archer lay choking on the ground.

The other archer had backed off a little to pull the knife out. She launched herself into a spinning kick and her foot met with the side of his head. It knocked him off balance and she was able to close the gap to him. She grabbed the dagger sticking out of his arm. "Can I borrow this? Thanks!" She gave it a vicious twist as she removed it. He fainted from the pain, or perhaps Zevran's Crow poison had kicked in, or both.

Their two guards were wearily trying to rouse themselves but seemed to have problems focusing on anything. One of the four fighters was advancing on them, ready to make quick work of killing them. Two were coming for Wisteria, it seemed they wanted her. The fourth was heading to Zevran. Wisteria retreated to the stairs, they were awfully useful. One warrior had a big two-handed mace and the muscles to really put some hurt into it. The other was wielding a sword and a dagger. She was backing up the stairs, looking for a useful opening. They just kept coming. Then she heard someone mumbling behind her and looked.

_Crap, a mage! _He was gesturing, casting some spell. She dashed up the few stairs separating them and drove her elbow into his temple before he could finish. She felt a few fingers of flame licking her arms but she had stopped the bulk of the spell. He started to go limp, but she used the momentum of his fall to push him into the two warriors coming at her. The mage's fall carried one of the warriors down, but the one with wicked looking mace was still coming, and picking up speed. Wisteria hesitated and looked back, to see if there were any more surprises. There was a warrior with a shield and a sword at the top of the stairs coming down. Suddenly the stairs seemed like a bad idea.

Zevran armed himself with a chair and met the warrior advancing on him. He feinted with a jab of the chair to his chest but then used the legs of the chair to entangle his attacker's legs. The warrior went down, but was up quickly and was much more careful now. Zevran shrugged and put the chair down. He stepped away from the chair a little as if to say he wasn't going to use it as a weapon. The warrior looked puzzled but charged Zevran. Zevran was close enough to hook the chair with his foot and slam it into the side of the warriors knee. The warrior howled and bent over with pain. Zevran smashed the chair down on his back and he fell to the ground.

The attacker who went for the drugged guards had killed one and was about to get the second when the chair came down on him. Zevran took a moment to relieve him of his weapons.

_Not bad weapons, _he thought.

He looked up and saw Wisteria surrounded on the stairs. He ran for the stairs but Wisteria had other ideas, she jumped over the railing and fell 10 feet to the dining room below. She landed well and was quickly up. Zevran changed course and met up with her down below.

"Not bad, Wist. Two archers, a warrior, and what's that, a mage?"

"Yeah, the stinker was at the top of the stairs. But you get credit for that one archer. Dagger did most of the work."

"I'm thinking that guy with the huge mace doesn't have much room to swing it on the stairs." Zevran noted.

Wisteria nodded. "Yeah, I was just concerned about the fellow with the shield."

Meanwhile the attacker with the giant mace was at the bottom of the stairs coming for them. He pulled his big mace back for a nasty sweep at them both and they both just watched for a moment and easily stepped out of his way. He was horribly off balance and Zevran swept him with a leg and he fell backwards, hands still gripping his ridiculous weapon.

Wisteria squatted over his chest, prepared to crush his windpipe but instead she decided to use the side of her hand against his temple. She really hated seeing people choking and suffocating. It just seemed excessively cruel. The chop to the side of the head worked. He was either unconscious or dead or doing a good job of pretending to be.

The man with the shield and sword was paused on the stairs realizing he was the last one standing. He started to back up.

Zevran laughed, "Where do you think you're going to go, friend? Come on down and have a chat with us and we might let you go."

"All right, I surrender. The man dropped his weapons and trudged down the stairs."

"Let me check the casualties and secure any survivors. You question him. Do whatever you need to do to get answer. Don't make me have to resort to pulling out his teeth one at a time. I hate doing that. It's so messy." Wisteria glared at the man. She and Zevran played games with people they were questioning. This time she was the scary angry one, Zevran could be the nice friendly one.

She got busy looking for survivors. The mage was dead, the man the mage was on top of had a broken neck. The stabbed archer was alive. The other one had suffocated noisily. Wisteria apologized to him for that. She tied up all the survivors. She helped the surviving guard up to his room and bandaged his wound. He was at least going to sleep well, thanks to the drugs in his ale.

Next she went to find the Innkeeper. He was hiding in the kitchen behind a barrel. He was shaking with fear. "I'm sorry," he said, "They had my wife and daughter tied up and were going to kill them if I didn't do what they said."

"Is there anyone left we haven't seen?" Wisteria asked.

The Innkeeper shook his head. "The leader was one of the archers."

"Show me," Wisteria ordered him. He pointed out the dead one. "Maker's balls!" Wisteria cursed.

"Lets check on your wife and daughter."

The Innkeeper guided Wisteria up the stairs to a room. He unlocked it with trembling fingers and there was a woman and a girl tied up. Wisteria got them free and went back downstairs to check on Zevran.

"Well, do I need to get my toothpullers out?" Wisteria asked, her hands on her hips.

"No, darling, I think we got everything we can. Do you know someone named Bann Esmerelle?"

Wisteria's eyebrows rose in surprised. "Yes, but she's dead."

"Apparently her son is quite alive... or rather was. He's that archer over there." He was the one who choked to death with the crushed windpipe.

Wisteria turned to him and looked at him closely. There was a resemblance. He was young, a handful of years younger than her. He had that same kind of pouty mouth his mother did. Same dark hair and eyes. And he certainly could have been holding a major grudge against her. His mother had attempted to kill her too, and died in the attempt. If that wasn't bad enough, he was probably going to be his mother's heir of the Bann that included the city of Amaranthine and well, she had burned that.

"And the others?" She asked.

"Hired mercenaries."

She pulled him aside. "Should we let them go?" She asked, her voice low. "Was anyone else involved in this plot?"

Zevran shook his head, "It looks like they only know about the boy. He's the one who hired them. Had quite a lot of gold for the job, access to poisons. Does that make sense to you?"

Wisteria thought. _Bann Esmerelle had been the wealthiest vassal in Amaranthine, even though the city was lost, he could have had access to quite a lot of money.  
_

"It makes sense."

"Lets let them go then," Zevran suggested. Wisteria nodded.

Wisteria cut free all the mercenaries and told them to get out. While she was busy doing that Zevran was rifling through the dead boy's clothes. He found a note written on very fine stationary, he read it quickly and tucked it into a pocket.

When they finished up, Wisteria remembered how hungry she was.

"Come on, lets finish dinner", she yanked Zevran back to the table. He marveled at her appetite. The cold lamb wasn't all that appealing to him but she seemed to like it, and the sight of dead men laying about didn't diminish it one bit.

They left the Innkeeper to deal with the mess and went back upstairs and latched the door securely. They fell into bed, exhausted and slept peacefully.


	12. Agent Zevran

**Agent Zevran**

The note Zevran found on the body of the leader of the attackers left him thinking there was more to this attack than simple revenge.

_Eldric,_

_These funds should cover your costs. Make haste._

It was unsigned. Someone had given some money to the Bann's son, perhaps they had supplied the boy with their destination and route? Who knew they were going to Amaranthine? Lots of people, but the Queen was definitely in that group. Zevran discarded the notion of telling Wisteria. He didn't want to get in another argument about the Queen. It would be easier to just do a little investigating on his own. Easier to apologize than ask permission.

* * *

They arrived at Vigil's Keep middle of the day the next day, making much better time without having such a large retinue. Wisteria didn't feel the sadness returning this time, but she had been in a light mood this entire trip. Even the assassination attempt didn't really ruin her mood. She was starting to get used to such things.

Wisteria explained to Velanna her brother's predicament with his soon-to-be new wife, Anora and she agreed to make a batch of _healing balm _for Wisteria. Zevran went to work trying to coax the recipe out of her. Her suspicious nature was too much for even Zevran to overcome. Zevran was reduced to skulking in corners until he could finally observe her making the compound. The ingredients were completely unknown to him but he saw where she hid them and he broke into her room to steal samples. If he could identify these herbs he thought he could duplicate what she did. It might be rather fun testing his experiments.

Wisteria remembered that the apothecary in Amaranthine city had some knowledge of this compound so she asked around of the vendors who had set up around the Vigil if any of them knew what became of the apothecary. Apparently he had survived the onslaught of the city and came to the Vigil several times a week. They got directions to his house and went to see him. Wisteria remembered how embarrassed she had been when he told her that her _healing balm _was an aphrodisiac. Now here she was, coming to see him to get help figuring out how to make it. _Whore of Ferelden, indeed!_ At that moment she felt like she was living up to the title.

Unfortunately the man remembered her and seemed amused with the purpose of her visit. He identified the herbs and the base used in the mixture. Wisteria paid the man a small fortune for his help. Zevran hinted, in a friendly manner that held a certain amount of menace, that discretion was the better part of survival. The apothecary nodded and smiled. "I'll keep your secret, Commander." Then he winked in a manner Wisteria found disturbing.

They spent the night at the Vigil and left in the morning to return to Denerim. The ride back was uneventful.

* * *

In Denerim plans were being made for a royal wedding. Fergus was busy but Wisteria did present him with the pot of _healing balm_. She explained that it was best massaged into the skin. He sniffed it and was impressed with the delightful smell. "This really works?" he asked. He was about to try rubbing some on his own arm. "Oh! Ferg, no! You'd better do that when you have some free time. I wouldn't want to be responsible for you making advances at Arl Eamon." Wisteria laughed.

"And so what, on my wedding night I have to convince my new bride to let me grease her up with this stuff?" Fergus looked daunted.

"Well, um. You could always use a subtle ruse. Pretend that you have thrown out your back and ask her to rub the _healing balm _on your sore back?" Wisteria suggested.

"I can't believe I'm taking lessons in seduction from my little sister." Fergus shook his head.

"Me neither. I find it hard to believe my handsome brother didn't have his adventures before he settled down."

Fergus laughed, "It's just been awhile, sis."

"It's like riding, dear brother, even if you haven't been in the saddle for awhile it comes back quickly." Wisteria laughed at her metaphoric use of riding and horses and sex. It seemed apropos considering what she had been up to lately.

"I hope you're right. While you're here, let me tell you the plans for the wedding. We were going to leave Denerim in two weeks originally but instead we're just staying right through to the wedding, for another four weeks. Then Anora and I will take a tour of the country and visit all the Arls which will probably take a few months."

Wisteria groaned. "I won't have to go along on the tour will I? I'm so sick of this court nonsense."

"This nearly became your life, little sister. Have you changed that much?"

She nodded. "Yes. A lot of things have happened and while I might not yet know what I'm supposed to do with the rest of my life, I'm pretty sure it isn't being a courtier."

"I'll make sure then that you don't have to go with us on our Grand Tour of Ferelden." Fergus kissed his sister on the forehead. "Will you go back to Antiva? Why don't you stay in Highever? You could manage things there while I'm in the capital."

"I'm not sure really... I ...", she sputtered, suddenly at a loss when confronted with the future.

Fergus looked at her, "Is this because of Zevran." He took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Do you love him? You've never actually talked to me about your relationship with him."

"I...He..." Wisteria spluttered incompetently, unable to make anything sensible come out. She gave up and sighed. "I'm don't know, Ferg."

Fergus hugged his little sister. "Sush now. I think you and your big brother need to spend a little time together and figure this out. I know you can't stand brandy but you and I are going to get a little drunk and figure this thing out, all right?"

Wisteria nodded, looking miserable and confused.

"Tomorrow night, Sis. You and me and a big bottle of booze."

* * *

Zevran was fairly sure there was a secret passage in their room. One of the walls sounded a little hollow when he tapped on it. His suspicions had been raised on finding that note on the corpse of the boy. He decided it was time for a little espionage. He tapped around the room definitely found an area behind a tapestry that sounded hollow. He searched for quite awhile then found that there was a spring release in the upper left corner of the hollow area. He pressed on it and a cleverly concealed door popped open.

Before he entered he looked around. There was a thick coating of dust in the hallway leading from the secret door, and there were fairly fresh foot prints in that dust. So his gut instinct was right. They were being spied on.

He took a lighted candle with him and went into the hallway and shut the door behind him, looking to see how to open it from the other side. It was a simple catch. He knew that secret passages in places like this could be a labyrinth so he was going to need to be able to mark his way. He devised a simple way using dripping wax from the candle.

The passageway was lit from above by skylights, just enough light to make it possible to see without an external light source, at least during the day. He made periodic single drips to mark his way, putting the wax drops in places where it would be difficult to see, unless you knew where to look. He found another doorway not far from theirs, Fergus's room he was fairly sure. He continued exploring finding the kitchen and other landmarks. He paused to memorize a map in his mind of what he had found. The challenge would be to find the way to the South wing of the palace where the Queen and her people had quarters. He wandered around for an hour and decided to go back.

He followed his trail of wax dots back, testing his memory for accuracy. He didn't see or hear anyone in the hallways the entire time. When he got back to their room, he was able to open the door absolutely soundlessly. It had been well oiled. He slipped back into the room. The tapestry bulged momentarily and then he was standing there. Wisteria was laying on the bed reading, back turned to him. He slipped into bed next to her and she jumped up with a gasp.

"Holy Maker! Where did you come from?" Her eyes were huge. She knew the claims of rogues being able to make themselves invisible were way overblown. Sure they could move quietly and hide in shadows, but they weren't mages. "Were you hiding under the bed?"

Zevran chuckled. "I found a secret passage that leads right to our room. Fergus's too. I was just exploring."

Wisteria got back into bed and lowered her voice. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised. Still... that's kind of creepy. Can we at least block it so someone can't sneak out of there in the middle of the night?"

Zevran pointed to the big, heavy armoire. We can push that against it. It opens in, so they could probably push it out of the way, but at least we would hear it."

Wisteria agreed and they pushed it over the opening, but not before Zevran showed her how to open it herself.

Zevran sat down at the desk in their room and started making a map.

"What's that?" Wisteria asked.

"A map of the passageways. I wanted to get it down on paper before I forget any of the details."

"Is this a good idea?"

Zevran nodded. "Gives me something to do, while you're off being Lady Cousland."

When he finished with his map he let it dry then carefully folded it. He looked around the room, searching for a good spot for it. Finally he saw where he could hide it and he pointed it out to Wisteria.

"I have to tell you something, Zev." She sighed heavily.

"What is it, amore?" He looked at her with concern.

"We're not going back to Highever in two weeks. The wedding is going to be in four weeks, and I have to stay for that. Of course, you're not under any such obligation." Wisteria got up and began to pace the room. She felt so caged here, her trip to Amaranthine had felt like such freedom.

Zevran sighed. "I'm not leaving you here alone. I still don't trust your Queen." He watched her and thought there was something unspoken. "What is it, Wist?"

"Fergus asked me what I was going to do after all this." She watched his face.

"What did you tell him?" Zevran asked, watching her.

"I didn't tell him anything, because I don't know. I think I've gotten in the habit of not thinking about the future and it is kind of...hard to think about. I've been a piece of driftwood, just content go wherever the currents take me." She sighed, wishing she understood her own feelings better.

"Is that so bad? That's a pretty apt description of my life. A piece of driftwood caught in various currents. How often in life do we really get to pick the current that carries us?"

"But we did. You gave up your position as a Crow master. I retired from the Grey Wardens. We've been drifting together for awhile now."

Zevran nodded. "I have liked this particular current."

Wisteria smiled. "Me too. But I get very confused when I think about the future. I haven't exactly had a lot of my plans work out like I intended." She shook her head to try to clear it. "I can't think about this anymore. How do we stop from going insane over the next four weeks?"

As if in response to the question someone knocked at their door. A servant had come to fetch Wisteria to be fitted for a gown for the wedding and various parties she would have to attend over the next month.

Zevran laughed at the face she made but was glad something was going to engage her attention, no matter how distasteful she found it, then he could get back to his exploring.

* * *

Back in the hidden passages, Zevran finally found the way into the South wing where the Queen had her quarters. He went very cautiously now. Stopping at each possible door to listen. He also found a series of stairs that lead down. He would come back to see where that went later. There was very little dust in this part of the hidden passageways apparently a lot of traffic kept the floor relatively dust free.

Finally he found a door that seemed promising, he could hear muffled voices behind it and he thought one was the Queen's. There was a high pitched screech and then the tinkling of glass. It sounded like a very angry woman.

"I can't believe that idiot failed! Josef, why didn't you make certain of their success?"

Zevran heard another crash and tinkle of glass.

"Your... he had sufficient funds ... supplies. ... can't risk too much exposure. That elf... of course, they're wary."

Zevran couldn't hear everything the man in her room was saying. _Josef, that must be her adviser, Josef Dulan._

"Then get rid of him! Get him out of the picture!" Anora screeched.

Zevran had no problem picking up her end of the conversation. It sounded like Dulan might be dismissed at any moment. He blew out his candle. and found a spot where he could be out of sight. He waited, hiding in a darkened alcove but where he could see the secret doorway to the Queen's room. Dulan left and headed for the spot where Zevran had seen stairs. He followed, keeping a good distance between them.

He tailed him through the corridor, down the stairs and into an underground aqueduct. Here there were some guards stationed sparsely along the way. They looked like palace guards. Dulan nodded to them as he passed them. Zevran watched. This would not be so easy. The aqueduct was fairly dark, the lights from above were very far apart but there were torches giving some illumination spaced periodically.

He slowed his pace considerably, keeping to the dark shadows between torches. He came to one guard that he was unlikely to be able to pass behind. He broke off a chunk of his candle and tossed it well in front of the guard and it rattled noisily across the floor. The guard went to look for the source of the noise and Zevran slipped past, behind him. His heart beating quickly. He was enjoying the danger.

Finally he saw Dulan stopping at a big door. He used keys to unlock the door and he went inside. Zevran heard it latch behind him.

They were underneath the city somewhere but Zevran could not quite figure out where. He continued along the aqueduct, looking for some way out. There were no guards now. Apparently they were only stationed under the palace. He finally found a way out and he emerged in an alleyway not far from the market district.

Happy coincidence, there was a herbalist shop near where he popped out of the aqueduct. He went inside and asked for the ingredients to the Dalish recipe. He also saw something else that caught his eye. A beautiful specimen of a deathroot flower. It was delicate white flower with a blood red center. Such a beautiful flower for such a deadly plant. On impulse he bought it. He remembered once Alistair giving Wisteria a rose and how that had affected her. But this flower was far more appropriate for her. Beautiful, but deadly. A flower that needed to be treated with respect.

He thought about how to test the aphrodisiac. It was going to be almost impossible to test himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to separate out the placebo effect from any real effect it might have. He even wondered if it truly did have an aphrodisiac effect. Maybe just circumstances were what made it work... surely having such a delightful smelling ointment rubbed into you by a beautiful woman was enough of an aphrodisiac for any man. Zevran was getting a little hot and bothered just by thinking about it. He needed more impartial test subjects.

Cesar happened to be in the market district. Cesar was a merchant with Crow connections. "Cesar, good to see you. I need some suitable test subjects for an ... herbal concoction I'm working on. What would you recommend?"

"Rats." Cesar replied quickly. "Their metabolism is similar to a humans, they are omnivores too. Much better test subjects than mice or rabbits. Do you need some tame rats, Zevran?"

"Yes, do you have some, Cesar? I don't think what I'm working on is lethal, at least it shouldn't be. But I should have a male and female rat."

Cesar looked in surprise at Zevran. "Oh? And what are you working on?"

Zevran chuckled, "I'm trying my hand at herbalism. Seems like it isn't much different from mixing poisons, just slightly different ingredients. If my experiments are successful, I might even be able to supply you with a lot of young rats."

Cesar smiled, thinking he understood Zevran's hints. "If you're successful... then I'd pay you a lot of gold for a copy of that recipe. One moment, let me find you a pair of rats." Cesar rummaged through his crates of animals and produced two cages with rats. He took one rat from one cage, double checking it's posterior for the proper plumbing. Then took a rat from another cage and repeated the check. He put them in two separate cages and gave them to Zevran.

"My compliments," he told Zevran. "Just don't forget your friend if you work that recipe out."

Zevran smiled. "Hopefully I'll have something to share with you before too long."

Cesar grinned, imagining the sort of money he could make from such an item.


	13. Mouse and Lorenzo

**The Short Happy Lives of **_**Mouse **_**and **_**Lorenzo**_

The room was different when Wisteria returned. There were a lot of packages, Zevran was sitting at the desk in their room grinding something in a mortar. The room was smelling like that warm, sunny, rain, grass smell she had grown so fond of at Vigil's Keep. Just the smell of it was erotic to her. Zevran turned to her with a big smile. "Does that smell familiar?" He asked her.

"Oh does it ever!" She closed her eyes and inhaled it sensually. She walked over to where he was sitting and leaned over him. "So how is it going?"

He wondered if he should mention the conversation he overheard between the Queen and her adviser and decided not to share that. He would look out for himself. "Well, I bought a few things to work on that balm." He wondered how Wisteria felt about rats. He rather liked tame rats. They could be quite sweet if they were used to people. But not everyone shared his fondness for the rodents.

"What did you get?" She asked.

Zevran tried to collect his thoughts, the scent from the herbs he was working with clouded his thinking. He reached across the desk and picked up the deathroot bloom. "What's this?" He asked her handing her the flower.

She looked at it. "A flower." She replied simply.

Zevran crinkled his face, "What sort of a flower?"

_Oh great, he's testing me again. _"A pretty one." She was drawing a blank. She didn't remember ever seeing such a flower before.

"Now, come on Wisteria. Look at the leaves."

"Oh! That looks like deathroot. Maker knows, you were always making us stop to pick it for you. I don't remember ever seeing the flower before." She held the flower up to her nose and sniffed. It had a light, sweet fragrance.

"It doesn't flower often, since it spreads from rhizomes, but the flower is the most deadly part of the plant."

She waited a moment for the lesson but it didn't come. "So why did you buy it? Are you planning something?"

"No. I just wanted you to have it. It reminded me of you, actually." He pulled her into his lap. "Beautiful and deadly. Extremely rare." He pulled her head down and kissed her gently.

Wisteria felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Dammit! _She felt shy all of a sudden. "Thank you." It came out sounding small and far away.

Zevran watched her, puzzled by her reaction. "What is it, amore?"

Wisteria composed her face into a smile. "It's just a sentimental thing, Zevran. Not something I expect from you." Inside she was in turmoil. She never knew what to do when he acted like this. What did it mean? _Not going to think about it. _She pushed the uncomfortable thoughts away. _Driftwood._

Zevran wasn't sure how Wisteria would react but he was reasonably certain he had touched something within her, something that made her very uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't entirely certain why he had bought the flower, except he still heard Veronica's warning echoing in his head. Every time the words echoed through his head he felt torn. He didn't want to lose Wisteria again, but did he love her? If he did, could he ever actually express it in words? Suddenly he felt intensely uncomfortable himself. He needed to think about this sometime and figure it out, but whenever he did he ran away from the thoughts.

"So, I've got my first attempt at your Dalish friend's recipe here." Zevran deftly changed the subject. Sex, now that was something he and Wisteria could easily communicate about.

"I see that! Do you think it'll work?" She held out her arm. "I'll be happy to be a test subject."

Zevran shook his head. "No, we can't use it ourselves yet. I had to recruit some test subjects that would be more impartial than you or I. We have to see if it is safe and if it works. You see, you and I tend to react to one another anyway when we're together. So it would be difficult to tell if that's the herbs or just our chemistry. There's a possibility that this stuff doesn't work at all and the only reason you think it does is because of the circumstances you were in just happened to... produce the desired response."

Wisteria thought about it moment. "Oh. You mean... it could have been bear grease and I might have had the same reaction?"

Zevran chuckled, "Maybe not bear grease. But think about how just smelling this makes you feel. It is very pleasant, no? It kind of makes you think pleasant, relaxing thoughts. And if you were rubbing this into the chest of a handsome, unconscious man, perhaps those thoughts would turn a little naughty, no? And if the man were to awaken to find a beautiful woman rubbing him with something that smelled so wonderful, perhaps nature would just take its course."

Wisteria nodded, "I suppose so. So how would you ever figure out whether it works or not?"

"You need test subjects that aren't humans."

Wisteria's eyes narrowed... "Such as?"

"Don't be angry, amore. But rats are actually very good test subjects." He brought out one of the rat cages from under the desk.

Wisteria stared, eyes growing wide. "Rats?"

Zevran was afraid she was going to start screaming. Instead she started squealing.

"I love rats! I had a pet rat when I was a little girl. I named it _Zip. _It used to zip around my room, snuggle in my hair." Wisteria peered into the cage and cooed at the rat. "Are they tame?"

Zevran nodded and opened the cage, he brought the rat out. It sort of curled into his hand, enjoying his warmth. Wisteria tickled it's belly. "What are their names?"

"They don't have names, Wist. They're test subjects."

"Well fine, lets give them names. This one is kind of gray and mousy looking. Lets call it _Mouse_. It's a... " she flipped the rat over to check, "girl".

Zevran shook his head and laughed. "There's another one, a male."

Wisteria squealed, "I want to see!"

Zevran produced the second rat.

"You name this one, Zev."

Zevran looked intently at the rat for a moment. "Lorenzo." It seemed a fitting to name a rat after the man.

Wisteria glared at him. "That's horrible. How will I ever bond with a rat named after _him_?"

"You're not supposed to bond with them, they're test subjects."

Wisteria picked up Lorenzo. "What a mean man. Not supposed to bond with you, you cutie." She bumped noses with the rat and put him back in the cage. Zevran laughed.

"OK, lets see if this stuff works." He took some of the ointment from the pot and rubbed it on the belly of both rats. He put them back in their individual cages and they watched them for awhile. Both rats acted normally for awhile, ignoring one another and just sort of running around their cages. Then slowly they gravitated towards each other. The male rat started humping his food dish. The female rat poked her nose out of her cage, trying to contact the male rat.

"Aw, look." Wisteria pointed. "I'd say it's sweet but... Lorenzo is acting like a pig. Mouse looks lovelorn. Look, her little rat heart is breaking."

Zevran laughed at Wisteria's commentary on the rats. "Should we put them together?"

"Yes, I can't bear to watch Mouse pining away over there. It's the only humane thing to do."

Zevran scooped Mouse out of her cage and put her in Lorenzo's cage. She scurried over to Lorenzo and he lost interest in his food bowl and they had hot rat sex.

Wisteria smiled broadly at Zevran. "Good job, Zev! Looks like a total success." She snatched up the pot of ointment. "Now we know for sure that this stuff is more than just nice smelling." She wondered if it had been just nice smelling what would have happened between her and Varel?

Zevran protested, "We should wait for a day or so to see if there's any side-effects."

Wisteria grimaced and shook her head. "Nonsense." She rolled up her sleeve and rubbed some into her arm. "Now do I have to do this myself or can I get a little help over here?"

Zevran shook his head, "No. Bad idea, Wist." He took the pot from her and set it down. She sighed, thinking he was being unnecessarily cautious. However before she could protest there was a knock on the door. Zevran opened the door to find Anders there.

"Um, bad time?" He asked.

"No it's fine, Anders. What's up?" Wisteria asked.

"Well, just wanted to see if you two wanted to go into down for dinner, with your physician?" A high pitched sound caught Anders attention and he saw the rats. "Maker! What do you have in that cage?" He came into the room and peered at the copulating rats. "Damn! Those are some busy rats. Maybe we should give them some privacy."

"Sure, lets go get some dinner," Wisteria said.

Zevran looked at her, "Do you think that's wise?"

"Wise? Is everything all right?" Anders asked questioningly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Wisteria nodded reassuringly at Zevran. "I'm not a rat."

"Rat?" Anders was looking very confused.

"I'll tell you a later, Anders. Lets go!" Wisteria bustled the two men out of the room.

Zevran kept watching Wisteria like she was going to grow another head. Anders couldn't help but notice.

"All right, what is going on, you two?"

Wisteria couldn't help but giggle. She pulled Anders aside and whispered to him.

"Oh!" Anders said.

Wisteria giggled some more and whispered more.

"Um, are you sure going to dinner now is a good idea?" Anders asked.

"I'm not a rat," Wisteria insisted. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so, however as your physician I would advise you to um... rest, we can have your dinner brought up."

Wisteria rolled her eyes.

"Anders might be right, Wist. We don't really know how that's going to work. My dosing might not be right."

"I hardly got any of it, nothing like before." Wisteria waved away his concerns.

"If you insist." Zevran shrugged.

They joined the rest of the courtier's for dinner. They sat at the table with Fergus and Eamon, Ban Teagan and a few others. She sat between Anders and Zevran.

A servant poured their wine and they toasted each others health. The wine seemed to hit her with the force of a run away wagon. She blinked and shook her head trying to clear it. The buzz was rather nice though. She suddenly noticed how handsome Bann Teagan looked. Had she ever noticed that before? _His face is really nicely chiseled. And that nose is very distinctive. _She had flirted with him something awful when they were in Redcliffe that one time. Now she was suddenly very curious about what might have happened later, if they hadn't had to deal with the blight. Bann Teagan apparently noticed her stare because he was smiling at her. He raised his cup to her.

She felt a jab to her ribs. "What?" She turned to look at the source, blinking slowly. She took another sip of wine. _Now that was a really fine looking elf. _She felt her cheeks flushing. It was awfully hot in this room.

The servant put food down in front of her, some sort of roast. It looked really good. The best food she had ever seen. She slowly cut into the roast and brought a bite up to her mouth. She closed her eyes just before popping it into her mouth and just inhaled the smells from it. The she popped it into her mouth and sighed loudly. She chewed it sensuously, savoring the herbs and spices infused into the meat.

When she finally opened her eyes, halfway was all they seemed to want to come open. Bann Teagan was staring at her. She smiled a little cat-like smile at him. She slowly licked the pork juices off her lips. She thought Bann Teagan was going to faint. _Damn it was hot in here. _She felt the elbow jab into her side again. She looked over in the direction the jab came from. _Zevran. Maker he is one sexy elf. _She leaned over to him, wanting to lick his adorable ear, but she felt another elbow jab, this one from the side. She turned slowly, hating to take her eyes off the object of her very intense desire.

"Anders!" she exclaimed breathlessly, as though just realizing he was sitting next to her. He really looked sexy with all that stubble. Suddenly she remembered blue-hand, orange-hand and the thought made her squirm. She suddenly wanted him very much. Her hand darted under the table and made contact with his thigh. _You wouldn't think a man in a dress would have such powerful thighs._

Fergus was now watching his little sister and wondering at her strange behavior. He shot Zevran an inquiring look. Zevran shrugged and then looked at Anders. Anders was looking panicked. Zevran made a little finger-waggling gesture. Anders thought he caught the meaning. He concentrated for a second and said something very quiet, minimizing his hand motions and Wisteria slumped in her chair unconscious.

Bann Teagan jumped out of his chair and ran over. "What's wrong with her, is she ailing?" He looked at Anders.

Anders tried to look physician-like, he took her pulse. "I think maybe just too much to drink. We should just get her into bed and she'll be fine in the morning."

Bann Teagan looked at her nearly full wine glass. "I'll carry her up," he volunteered.

Fergus hadn't missed the way Teagan was looking at her. "Don't interrupt your dinner, Teagan. Zevran and I can get her back to her room, and our physician can take a look at her." Zevran and Fergus supported her and carried her out of the dining room and back to their room. They got her into bed, still unconscious.

"Is this poisoning, Zevran?" Fergus asked.

"Er, no. It was a small herbalism accident. She'll be fine."

"Maker, I place that smell now. Did you give her some of that before dinner?" Fergus was growing angry. He was about ready to punch the elf in the face.

"No, nothing like that. I was just trying to recreate the recipe and she decided to rub a little on her arm. I think she got too strong of a dose and it was intensified by the wine she drank. I tried to talk her out of coming to dinner but she didn't think it was working on her."

Fergus sighed, he knew how headstrong his sister was.

"Why did she pass out?"

"That's my fault." Anders admitted. "It was getting a little out of hand so I put her to sleep."

"Good thinking." Fergus looked at his sister and sighed. "Last thing in the world that woman should be allowed access to is an aphrodisiac." He stomped out of the room.

Zevran couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I suppose you'd better drop the spell."

"Maybe I should be out in the hall when I do, you lock the door. Are you sure you're up to this?"

Zevran straightened up, "Of course, mage. It may be dangerous, but I'll do my duty." He laughed.

"If you get into trouble, just scream. I'll break down the door and cast another sleep spell."

Anders left and Zevran locked the door. Anders dropped the spell and Wisteria stretched and awoke. Rolled out of bed and went to the window and threw it open. The cold winter air felt wonderful.

"Damn that's cold, Wist." Zevran said behind her.

She turned moving slowly to him. "It feels good. My skin is so hot." She took his hand a put it under her shirt. She moved his hand to her breast. "You see?" She moved into him, backing him up to the bed. Then she pushed him over so he fell on the bed. Zevran felt like prey for one of the few times in his life.

Anders awoke to knocking on his door in the wee morning hours. "Anders, need your help." He heard a familiar voice. He woke up and pulled a robe on and went out to see an exhausted looking Zevran.

"Maker, man! Still no signs of wearing off?"

Zevran shook his head. "The rats have nearly killed themselves. And well, too much of a good thing is NOT always good." He limped on the way back to their rooms.

Anders followed him into the room. Wisteria was sitting up in bed, her knees folded under her, completely naked. Anders was struck by how chilly the room was.

Zevran said, "You took off your robe again. You're a very bad girl, Wisteria."

She laughed, "You brought me another playmate, how thoughtful." She got out of bed and strode over to Anders and started untying his robe. He was blushing madly, glad it was too dark to see it.

"Catch her, Zev." Anders warned and he quickly cast a sleep spell, and she crumbled. Zevran neatly caught her and carried her back to bed.

"Thanks, Anders, I owe you one." Zevran said gratefully.

"Um, do either of you need healing? You're limping a bit there, friend. I bet she's going to feel a little sore in the morning."

"Yes, healing would be a good idea." He had strained a number of muscles, had torn skin on his back not to mention certain areas of his body were feeling... just sore. He could imagine that Wisteria was in similar shape, if not worse.

Anders cast healing spells on the pair, glad he didn't actually have to touch them.

Anders cast a pitying look at the rats who were still trying to copulate although they looked almost dead. "Should I try to save your rats?"

Zevran shook his head. "No, I think there's an object lesson or two there that the Grey Warden needs to learn."

"The sleep spell might hold until tomorrow sometime. But come by and knock again if you need it renewed. Hopefully this stuff will wear off soon."

Anders nodded and returned to his room.

* * *

The next day Wisteria awoke quite late in the morning and found Zevran still sleeping near her. She remembered everything, unfortunately, except those periods she had been unconscious. "Oh, crap." She said aloud. She shook Zevran, wanting to see if he was all right. He jerked awake and flinched away from her, afraid she might still be under the influence.

"Oh no, Zevran. You poor thing." She wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry. Are you all right?"

Zevran chuckled. "Yes, Anders helped us out this morning. Thanks to him, we won't be feeling much discomfort from our exertions. The rats, however, were not so fortunate."

Wisteria jumped out of bed and threw on her robe. "Maker, it's freezing in here!" She slammed down the window and ran over to see the rats. They were both unmoving. "Oh no! Oh they're dead! Mouse and Lorenzo!" She looked at them, her face showing sorrow for the pair.

She went back to bed and burrowed into the covers, snuggling up to Zevran for warmth. "You killed Lorenzo and Mouse!" She accused him.

"And this is why one doesn't name their test subjects, because sometimes they die." He squeezed her close to him, trying to warm her up. "And further more, Miss Cousland, this is why one waits for awhile to see how the test subjects react before experimenting on oneself!"

"Oh damn it." She hid her face in the covers. "How bad was I down there at dinner? I think I was about to rip off my clothes and rub the pork roast on my chest."

"I think we got you out of there before you caused too much harm. But Teagan and your brother noticed you were acting oddly. In fact, you may have a new suitor in Teagan, he seemed quite taken with you."

Wisteria groaned. Then her stomach rumbled fiercely. She hadn't really had much food, a single bite of pork roast the night before. She needed food badly, but she also needed a bath just as badly and she suspected Zevran did too. She sent Zevran off to find food and she went looking for a servant to bring up hot water. They ate breakfast in the tub. It may have been the chastest bath she had ever taken with him.


	14. A Difficult Discussion

**A Difficult Discussion**

The next day Anders dropped by and checked in on his patients. Both seemed well and back to normal. Wisteria apologized profusely to him for her behavior. He laughed it off and teased Wisteria, trying to convince her she did things she didn't.

Anders was taking a keen interest in Zevran's experiment. He had experience with herbalism so he and Zevran put their heads together, sharing ideas for a new formula. They argued over how strong it should be. Zevran argued that all it should do is give a gentle push to existing inclinations while Anders thought it should be a more aggressive formulation.

"Perhaps not so aggressive as to turn a woman into what Wisteria became last night," Anders said, "but...".

Wisteria glared at Anders, "Go on, tell me what I became last night, Anders."

Zevran shook his head at Anders, warning him to tread carefully.

"I personally thought you were glorious. A paragon of womankind. The perfect woman."

Wisteria looked dubious. "Right. I think the Dalish were right to keep this formula a secret. I dread to think what will happen if this falls into the wrong hands. Like, for instance, Anders' hands! This might be far worse than the Urn of Andraste's ashes becoming public. Promise me, you two, you won't let anyone else in on this formula."

They both swore a solemn oath that Wisteria didn't believe for a minute.

Anders had knowledge about how to increase the rate at which it is eliminated from the body so the effects wouldn't last so long. Zevran wondered if it could be delivered in other ways. What about an inhaled version, perhaps released by a candle? Or one that can be ingested?

They made a list of supplies they would need for their experiments and Wisteria objected to turning their room into a laboratory. "Look, we're getting spied on here, I don't think this is a good idea." So they agreed that they would turn the Grey Warden room, hidden in a warehouse, into their laboratory. Then they could experiment on rats all they wanted and Wisteria wouldn't object.

They went off to set up their laboratory and Wisteria spent the day getting fitted for dresses.

* * *

That evening Fergus collected his little sister after supper time as he had promised the prior day and they went to the Gnawed Noble together to drink and talk. He was going to get her to talk about Zevran if he had to torture the information out of her. He knew she couldn't stand the sight of brandy so he ordered a very old bottle of whiskey.

"Oh Maker, this is horrible." Wisteria choked down a sip.

"Just sip it very slowly, Wy. You'll grow to like it."

Wisteria told him about Zevran's discovery of secret passages and that he thought they were being spied on. Fergus didn't look surprised. She also told him about the attack on them on the way to Amaranthine, but they believed it was unrelated to Queen Anora. She did admit that her suspicions about Anora were much less now. She had seemed to accept Wisteria's apology. Either that or she was just very patient and subtle.

Fergus thought deeply. "Well, I'd like to believe the best about my future wife but I'm not entirely convinced yet. Just continue to be cautious. I really don't trust her adviser, Dulan. I suspect he feeds her desire for revenge. That gives him power over her."

Wisteria agreed, glad to see her brother was not entirely blind to possible dangers in this royal match.

"Now, Wy. Tell me. What the hell happened yesterday? I thought you were going to throw yourself across the table at Teagan. I had some fancy explaining to do with Arl Eamon. I suspect Zevran has a rival for your attentions now. Is this stuff you gave me for my wedding night... safe?"

Wisteria looked down, finding the table top intriguing. "Well, the Dalish elf who made this stuff wouldn't give Zevran the recipe. So he secretly watched her make it and stole some of her supplies to find out what they were. So when he recreated it he tested it out on some rats. It looked like it was working so I decided to try just a tiny bit of it, thinking there would be no harm. In fact, I didn't think it was working. But then it did and it was _much _stronger than I remember."

"So what happened, Wy?" Fergus wasn't sure he should ask.

"Well, the rats ended up dying, actually fornicating until their little hearts gave out."

"But you survived?"

"Fortunately Zevran didn't use any of it," Wisteria swallowed, trying to cover her embarrassment, "otherwise we probably would have been in pretty poor shape today. I'll just say that Anders was able to put me to sleep and heal the damage done."

Fergus gave her a disapproving look. They chatted about inconsequential things for awhile until Fergus could see she was getting pretty tipsy.

"How do you like that whiskey now?" He asked.

"It's not bad. Tastes pretty good now." She took a big swallow to demonstrate how easy it was going down.

"So Wy, tell me why you have such a hard time talking about Zevran?"

She squinted at him, he was getting blurry. "Because I have a hard time even thinking about him."

"Why?"

She was going to take another big gulp of whiskey but Fergus took away her glass, judging she might be trying to escape his questions through getting too drunk. "Slow down on that, missy."

"It hasn't ever seemed like something that could become permanent. It is always in the back of my mind that he'll get bored and leave eventually. So I am afraid to fall in love. I think we actually might be similar in that regard."

Fergus looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I think we're both afraid to fall in love. I'm afraid because everyone I have loved is dead and it always seems like I was responsible."

"What about him? Why doesn't he fall in love?"

"I think because he was never allowed to love anything. His mother died when he was born. Items he cherished were taken away. Friendships discouraged. His cynicism was fed, he rarely had the sort of attachments we take fore granted." Wisteria sighed.

"So what do you see in him?"

"Outside of his extreme good looks, he has been a true and loyal friend. He has risked his life for me more times than I can count. He has been there every time I was broken by events in life and needed rescuing from despair. He gave up everything in Antiva to save me. He's incredible in bed."

"I didn't need to know that last part." Fergus complained. "So, those sound like great things to me why would you have reservations about him?"

"Well that last bit actually. He is a self-admitted seducer and I can't help but suspect one day he'll get bored and want to make other conquests."

"How long have you two been together now? Has he been philandering?"

"Six months, or so and no, I don't think so. He's actually been getting a little more romantic, which confuses me even more. And he hasn't ever said he loves me like that, but in round-about ways he has sort of, I'm not sure."

"Would you marry him?" Fergus handed her back her glass, judging she needed a little more.

"Maker, you never stop with the questions!" Wisteria protested.

"Don't evade. I'm trying to help you figure this out."

"See, that's what I don't want to think about. Every time I start to plan for some kind of permanence in my life, someone dies."

"Wy, that's just life. I mean eventually everyone we love dies. You've had a dangerous career and some extraordinary events in life and people you loved died. It's been unfortunate but it has happened to me too. But would you go back and not love those people just because they died and left you alone?"

Wisteria's eyes crowded with tears as she thought about everyone, her parents, her brother's wife and son, Alistair and Varel. She shook her head. "No. Not now. But when it happened and all I could see was their death and not everything else before that. Then I would have undone it."

"And take away the joy those people experienced in your love, just so you didn't suffer?"

Wisteria sobbed. Sniffing noisily. "No, I wouldn't do that." Fergus got up from his side of the table and joined his sister. He hugged her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Let the past be the past. Don't live like you're doomed to repeat it all."

Wisteria nodded.

"So sis, do you love him?"

She nodded, for the first time acknowledging it. It made her feel awful.

"But you're afraid this isn't permanent?"

She nodded.

"So I'm just putting this out there but maybe you need to find out? Maybe he just needs a little push himself to figure it out. You shouldn't have to keep wondering if every time you wake up will he be there or be gone, right? You just need to be brave enough to risk finding out the answer isn't the one you really want."

"What are you suggesting? That I corner him and ask him?"

"Maybe a little more subtle than that. If he thinks he might lose you, perhaps he would take steps to ensure he doesn't. Either that or he would leave. Either way, you have your answer, right?"

"I suppose I would." She wondered if she really wanted to know. No, of course not. But that was the cowards way out.

"OK, let me ask another question. You seemed rather fond of Bann Teagan last night. Was there anything to that or was it all due to that herbal stuff?"

"He's nice. I rather fancied him when I first met him. Why?"

"I think he's a good guy too. Maybe you should get to know him a little better. I think he goes for a ride every morning after breakfast. Maybe you should too. Be subtle though. It might just be the sort of thing to wake up Zevran and make him fight to win you. If not, then who knows, maybe there could be some chemistry between you and Teagan that might make a good match if things don't work out with Zevran, right?"

Wisteria frowned and thought. "I hate playing games like that with people. I like being more direct."

Fergus agreed. "Yes, I agree but think, your Zevran might not be ready for that conversation. He may never be until he has to face the possibility of losing you to someone else. If you tackle it before he has had to make those decisions for himself, it might not go well."

She pondered some more and had to agree. Look at what it took to drag the truth out of her, some real gut wrenching introspection and that didn't come easily to her, it certainly wouldn't to Zev.

"Thanks Fergus," Wisteria kissed her brother on the cheek, "I had no idea you were so savvy in matters of the heart."

"Thank Oriana, little sister, I had to be subtle and devious to win her." Fergus ruffled his sister's black hair.

"Maybe it's an Antivan thing," Wisteria suggested.


	15. Slightly Saner Heads

**Slightly Saner Heads**

Fergus walked his sister back to her room. She was still rather tipsy. She got into bed, finding Zevran there. She snuggled up to him, wondering how much longer he would be there. The thought made her sad, but she wanted to stop deceiving herself, stop trying to convince herself that there was only today and the future meant nothing. Her talk with Fergus had clarified her thoughts.

Zevran asked her a few questions about her night out but she wasn't saying much, other than she spent the time with Fergus. Zevran and Anders had worked until late in the night and had some success with the balm form of the herbal preparation. They were calling it ODE1, for Ointment, Dalish Experiment #1.

The next morning Wisteria put on her riding clothes and Zevran watched her with interest, fondly remember the time he removed them. "What are you doing, amore?"

"I just thought I would go for a ride this morning. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Alas, Anders and I are meeting this morning to work on ODE1." He also didn't tell her he was going to explore the hidden passages a little more. He wanted to get into the area he saw Dulan disappear into. He wanted to figure out what Dulan was planning.

"So is ODE1 the version Anders was arguing for?"

"No, ODE1 is the mild version. I think I managed to talk him out of the extra-strength formula for now. It should be subtle, so the user doesn't necessarily know they've been... influenced."

"Good, I'm glad a slightly saner head prevailed." She laughed at him. "I'm just dreading the day someone decides to put this in the water supply. You might also want to find an antidote!"

* * *

Wisteria went down to breakfast and sat next to Teagan. He smiled warmly at her.

"Teagan, I'm so sorry for my behavior the other night. I had had a little too much to drink. I don't know what came over me." She blushed.

"No need to apologize, my lady, I'm just glad you've recovered. Are you riding this morning?" He took in garb, thinking she wore her riding clothes rather well.

"Yes, I thought the fresh air might help a bit. I've been a little under the weather since... that evening." She smiled a little, looking at him out of the side of her eyes.

"I'm riding too, perhaps we should go together? There's a nice course setup. Do you jump?"

"Oh yes! Cloud is a pretty good jumper. I am a bit rusty though."

They rode together, warming up their mounts and themselves. Teagan was a very good rider, better than Wisteria. He had a beautiful blood bay, with a bright red coat, which almost matched his own red hair. He looked very good in the saddle. Cloud didn't do badly but he and Wisteria would need to work hard to come close to equaling Teagan's jumping. Wisteria raced him back to the stable. Cloud was definitely the faster horse, unless he had let her win. They walked back to the palace laughing, her cheeks red from the cold. Teagan kissed her hand when she left him.

* * *

Zevran and Anders spent the morning working on ODE1. Their rats were behaving appropriately and Anders improvements were making it wear off faster. This could end up being an improvement on the original formula. Zevran was eager to try to come up with an inhaled version. This was more along the line of his work with poisons. They started to work on the Love Candle and managed to produce a noxious gas that had them choking and coughing. They had to evacuate to let the fumes dissipate. They went back to the palace, chatting the entire way about what they would try next. Anders suggested they were founding a entirely new science and they should call it "Herbaloison", the merging of Herbalism and Poison. Zevran laughed and agreed.

Zevran was enjoying Anders company and they shared their fascination with messing around with chemicals and herbs. Anders even liked the bombs that Zevran could make, even though they weren't nearly as impressive as a mage's fireball. They made plans to go blow stuff up sometime. Zevran thought he could make some grease bombs that Anders could lob before he made a fireball to create an impressive grease fueled fire.

As they walked towards the palace they saw Wisteria and Teagan saying farewell after their ride.

Anders thought he wouldn't want to be Teagan right now. _Bad idea to make a play for the assassin's girl. _He watched Zevran out of the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed a bit, he thought, otherwise he didn't seem to react. Zevran walked faster to catch up to Wisteria.

"Oh! Hi you two! I didn't think you'd be done so soon. How did it go in the lab? Kill any more rats?" She looked chipper and rosy from her ride.

"We think we might have perfected ODE1," Anders said. "But the inhaled version is a little trickier. We really need to figure out a way to work on that where we don't actually inhale it ourselves."

Wisteria looked alarmed. "Maker, be careful you two!"

"Did you have a nice ride, Wist?" Zevran asked.

"Yes, very nice. Turns out Teagan was riding too. He's a very good jumper, much better than I am. He gave me a few pointers."

"Hm, I'll bet he did." Zevran said.

They got to their room and said goodbye to Anders and went inside. When the door had shut. Zevran turned to her. His eyes looked serious, they did not hold any of his usual mocking humor. He just took her face in his hand and kissed her hard, pinning her against the door. He pulled back and just looked into her eyes. She thought she saw something painful in his.

"What is it?" She asked him.

His brows drew down, as if he was struggling with something for a moment. Then whatever it was he mastered it and his lips turned up in his usual smile, his eyes held their usual humor. It was as if for just a moment his mask had come off and she had seen something at war in him.

"I was just remembering something from a couple weeks back." His fingers began to unfasten her elaborate riding clothes. When he got her coat unbuttoned, he was relieved to see she was wearing a shirt under that, and under that her small clothes. This time the boots came off first and they made love sweetly without all the itchy hay.

Zevran watched her doze off in his arms. He had felt fury when Teagan had kissed her hand. He had wanted to kill him. It was like watching Alistair give her the rose, although he hadn't felt fury then, just frustration. It reminded him of those gloves from his mother, the beautiful Dalish gloves that had been taken away from him. His only treasure, stolen from him. But _she_ had given them back. Then _she_ had been stolen. Now she was back and he was afraid she would be stolen again. His only defense had always been not to care to deeply for anything. But he had to admit to himself he did care. He couldn't lose her again. He just needed to say it to her and he didn't think he could.


	16. Blowing Shit Up

**Blowing Shit Up**

Zevran left Wisteria napping and went to find Anders. The lab was unusable and it was probably a bad time to explore the area where Dulan had disappeared into. He wanted to do that during some palace soiree when he was likely to be gone. It seemed like a good time to go find Anders and they could go blow things up. He brought a backpack full of flammable and explosive things.

Anders was reading but definitely open to doing something a little more exciting. Making fiery explosions sounded like a great way to spend the afternoon. Zev was turning out to be a pretty fun guy to hang out with. Certainly he never got the opportunity to blow stuff up in the Circle Tower. Fireballs were generally discussed but rarely actually created in the Tower. When they were, they were small, easily extinguished. Only since joining the Grey Wardens had Anders had an opportunity to really explore fireball-ology.

Yes, once you got used to the idea that Zev used to kill people professionally, he was pretty good guy. Anders had probed a little into Zevran's past and some of his stories were pretty amazing. He still didn't have a good idea how he and Wisteria got hooked up. He wondered at their relationship. Was it just a sex thing? Zevran didn't strike him as the sort of guy that settles down for one woman long. Wisteria though, sure they'd had a _thing_ but he always knew it was just that. Still, she didn't strike him as the sort that made a habit out of that. And there was that look on his face today when he had seen Teagan and Wisteria together.

"Let me get some lyrium potions and some beverages." Anders packed a backpack full of lyrium and some bottles of wine.

They took a couple of horses and found an old abandoned farm a ways out of town. There was no one around. The field was pretty much bare, since it was too cold for even weeds to do much. Zevran had the presence of mind to remember horses don't like explosions, so he found a good place to put them where they wouldn't be traumatized.

Anders warmed up by taking a large swig of wine and sitting on the fence. He passed the bottle over to Zev and he limbered up similarly.

Zevran challenged the mage to make the biggest fireball he could, right where that scarecrow was standing, out in the middle of the field. There happened to be a flock of starlings right there too.

Anders nodded, cracked his knuckles and took another pull on the wine bottle and jumped down from the fence. He started to cast, reaching down deep, looking to put as much as he could into this one. He really hoped they were far enough away.

**BOOM!** The fireball landed squarely on the scarecrow. Pieces of scarecrow went flying. The head was a straw filled, flaming cannon ball and it hit Zevran in the chest, nearly knocking him off the fence. Little flaming starling bodies exploded from the center of the flock like avian shrapnel. The shock wave from the fireball wasn't too bad, definitely hot, but neither of them lost their eyebrows.

"Hey, Anders, look. I didn't realize there would be food served at this party." Zevran pointed at a starling that had apparently been thrown with such force that it stuck beak first into the fence, where it smoldered, smelling exactly like grilled chicken. He and Anders laughed hard. They sucked down some more wine, chuckling hard still.

"Damn, I got big balls." Anders bragged. "I'd like to see another Tower mage that could do that." He looked really proud of himself.

"Very impressive, mage. I'm afraid my balls aren't anywhere near as big. Want to see?" Zevran laughed as Anders nearly choked on his wine.

He opened his backpack and got out a few firebombs. He lobbed one where the scarecrow had once stood. It burst into a small fireball. Zevran shrugged, "Makes a guy feel inadequate."

"Sorry, guy. I think I got you on size." Anders said.

"Well, we'll just have to ask Wisteria about that." Zevran laughed taking another healthy swig from the bottle, finishing it off. He waved the bottle at Anders showing him it's state of emptiness. Anders fished out the next bottle and opened it. He passed it over to Zevran.

"OK, well... size isn't everything, mage. Duration counts too. Watch and learn!" Zevran got out two flasks this time. One filled with an oil the other, a firebomb. He threw the oil flask, it broke and splashed on contact. Then he threw the firebomb and it hit squarely where the oil flask had. Another small boom but this left a patch of land burning and thick greasy smoke. It burned for quite a while.

Anders shrugged. "Eh, I don't think you have anything on me." He fumbled into his backpack and got a lyrium potion, he downed it.

Zevran watched him, he was starting to get pretty tipsy. "What's that shit like?"

"What? Lyrium?" Anders asked.

"Si, I'm always seeing you mages swilling that."

"It's pretty tasteless. Want to try some?"

"Might as well. It isn't going to hurt me is it?"

"I don't think so. Oh, your head might turn green and fall off. But no, I don't think it should do much."

Zevran took an experimental swig. It tasted like water really. "Can I keep this? Maybe it'd be useful. He experimentally poured some of it into a firebomb. He shook it up and it foamed nicely. He threw it and was rewarded with a slightly larger boom.

"Hm, this might be useful."

"Ok, assassin-boy, I'm going to show you something." Anders was starting to get a little tipsy.

"Lets see what you got, Twitchfinger."

Anders cackled. He started to cast, hoping he wasn't too drunk to aim properly. His spell went off and a large, wet mess appeared in the middle of the field.

Zevran laughed, "Oooo, scary! What is that, the wet spot of doom? A soggy mass of destruction?" He slapped Anders on the back, laughing.

Anders gave Zevran a pitying look. "Prepare to be emasculated, assassin." He dug down deep again, or at least as deep as his wine-sodden brain would let him.

**BOOM!** This fireball landed in the middle of the soggy mass. The fireball was big but it was also fueled by an immense grease slick. The shock wave this time was much bigger. It knocked Zevran backwards off the fence. Which was good, because most of the super-heated air mass that followed went right over him. Anders wasn't so lucky, he robe caught fire and his eyebrows singed.

"Crap!" Anders swore. He quickly cast a freezing spell on himself and the flames out. He followed it up with a healing spell. It restored his eyebrows but his robe was pretty badly burned.

Zevran howled with laughter.

The fire in the bare field was still burning with substantial intensity. Whatever had remained of any weeds, dead starlings or scarecrow was now destroyed beyond recognition. Whatever rubble had been there simply bounced with the new impact. There was a good sized crater there too.

"I concede, mage. You win." Zevran slumped down onto the ground, laughing so hard he couldn't stand. Anders slumped down next to him.

"I hadn't ever done that before. I had no idea it would work so well," Anders said. "We didn't get to do fun stuff like this in the Mage tower."

They passed the wine bottle back and forth a few times. Both were getting pretty sloshed.

"So brother, can I ask your opinion on somethin?" Zevran was starting to slur.

"Sure, buddy. I just can't tell you how to make your balls bigger. That's your own problem." Anders laughed.

"So... how well did you get to know Wisteria?" He asked.

Anders snorted, "I'd say you know her a lot better than I ever got to know her. How long have you two been ... a thing?"

Zevran looked at his hand, trying to count. "Eh, six months or so I think."

Anders whistled. "Really? You didn't strike me as the sort that sticks around that long."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well you know, I took you for a guy that likes to get around. Which is kind of why I couldn't figure out why she was with you. I didn't think she'd go for your type."

"What type is that?" Zevran looked serious. Anders started to think worry again about offending the assassin.

"Oh crap, that didn't come out right, sorry man. I mean, she seems like the sort that likes to fall in love and be in a stable relationship."

"And I don't seem like that type?" Zevran asked.

"Hey, what do I know? It doesn't sound like you were. But people change all the time, right?"

"It's OK, Twitchfinger... I'm not going to stab you. Just tell me what you think." Zevran slapped Anders on the back to reassure him.

"She knows about your past, I take it?" Anders asked.

Zevran nodded.

"Well, she probably thinks you're going to take off any minute. She's going to need a lot of reassurance that you're sticking around."

"More than being there for her everyday? More than giving up everything for her?" Zevran rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, she may be a tough cookie, killin' archdemons stuff like that, ya know? But she's still a... a ", he searched for the word, "...girl. They need to hear it."

"Hear what, exactly?" Zevran looked glassy-eyed.

"Well you know, that you love them, that kind of shit." Anders eyes narrowed. "You do love her right? Don't go saying it if you don't mean it." He burped as if to emphasize the point.

Zevran sighed. "I don't know, maybe. How do I know?"

"Well..." Anders took another long pull on the wine bottle and passed it over to Zev. "When that guy kissed her hand today, the one she was flirting with that night, what went through your head?"

"I wanted to gut him. I thought he might actually have a chance with her and I was afraid I might lose her again." Zevran turned to Anders and poked him in the chest, "Like I lost her to Alistair because he gave her a stupid flower and told her he... he loved her." Zevran tried to get up but fell back. "That's what they do. Kiss their hands, give 'em flowers and before you know it, they're gone."

Anders nodded blearily, clapping Zevran on the back in sympathy. "So you were there before Alistair, eh? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, you know it. There were some really good times, brother. Let me tell you. Something about thinking everyday is going to be your last makes the sex pretty hot. I can't believe that Chantry virgin stole her from me. Makes me ashamed." Zevran shook his head.

Anders tried to sit up straighter but failed, "No! Damn, that's bad man. He must've had some good lines. Kind of wish he were around, so I could figure out how he did it."

Zevran tipped the last bottle up to show Anders it was empty. "Hey, maybe we should go back. The sun is going down and I'm not sure I can ride back. I think we'd better walk."

Anders and Zevran found the horses again, after forgetting where they put them. They walked back to the palace, singing, staggering, belching loudly, the horses following, looking very confused. They turned their horses over to the stable boy and staggered up Zev's room. Anders and Zevran were supporting each other. Neither had the ability to stand on their own. Wisteria was reading when the pair staggered in. She couldn't contain her laughter. Anders was a mess, his robe was burned and muddy. Zevran didn't look much better.

"Oh Maker, look at you two." She helped Zevran to the bed. "I'll be right back, let me walk Anders to his room." Zevran collapsed.

She supported Anders as he weaved down the hallway to his own room. She helped him over to his bed. She got him out of his burnt, muddy robe and shoes and tucked him under the covers.

"Are you going to be ok, Anders? Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head. Then he poked her. "You got a fine man, Wisteria. Maybe he has a hard time saying it, but he loves you. You treat him right, you hear me?"

Wisteria heard, "You gut a foon mun wisheria" and the rest sounded like an incoherent mumble. She wrinkled her nose trying to figure out what he was saying that he felt was so important he had to poke her in the chest for emphasis.

"OK, Anders. You sleep this off. I'll check on you later." Wisteria kissed him on the forehead, feeling like a mommy to a very large five-year old.

Back in her room Zevran was unconscious, half off the bed. She laughed. She couldn't ever remember actually seeing Zevran drunk. This was going to be a moment to gloat over for awhile. She undressed him, taking rather a lot of pleasure in the act and wondering how perverse that made her. She tucked him into bed and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, you idiot." It felt very strange to say it, even if he was unconscious.

She got changed and went down for dinner.


	17. Falling Off the Horse

_**Falling Off the Horse**_

The next day Anders and Zevran were in pretty bad shape. Wisteria let Zevran sleep. She did slip away in the morning for another ride with Teagan. She enjoyed his company and he obviously knew a lot about riding and horses. She didn't know how much he knew about her relationship with Zevran. They shared the same room but in public they didn't openly display their affection. Not that they'd ever discussed that, it just happened that way.

Teagan was pleased she showed up to ride the next day. She was a fun riding companion, eager to learn, daring and certainly not without considerable charms. He had heard about her affair with the elf. It seemed like she was always embroiled in something scandalous. If you listened to the other woman at court they were always clucking over something involving Wisteria. He doubted she was even aware that she was the topic of discussion. She tended to spend most of her time with men. Having lead an army and been a Grey Warden Commander, and certainly her martial background, made it seem natural. She really didn't fit in well with the other women.

She did seem to be making some attempt to being a noble woman recently. She occasionally wore dresses and her riding apparel was appropriate. She had also appeared at dinners dressed in elegant, loose pants and a tunic, belted at the waist. The first time she appeared dressed this way the ladies were aghast. It seemed they could accept her in a dress, or armor, but this fashion was somehow completely beyond the pale. It was striking on her though. It seemed like the masculine touches only enhanced her femininity. Since then a few other ladies had copied her styles. But none of them could move like her, make the fabric drape quite so delightfully over a body that looked both hard and soft.

Teagan was fascinated by her but she hadn't really shown any interest in him until a few nights ago. He knew she had been inebriated so he didn't take her flirtation too seriously. Yet here she was riding with him in the mornings. So perhaps there was a chance he could win her away from the elf. It was worth a try, he thought.

"Let me shorten your stirrups, my lady, see if that helps your balance." He dismounted and shorted her stirrups by a notch. "Let me see your positioning for a jump with that stirrup length."

She lifted off the saddle, leaning forward.

"I think that looks better." He put his hand on her knee. "You should use a little more leg, he's ducking a bit."

"Thanks Teagan, lets try this." She trotted off and they approached the jump. She did feel better balanced and Cloud responded well. Then she wheeled him around and they came at it at a canter. He sailed over it again, but she over balanced and bounced out of the saddle and fell off.

"Oof!" She said when she hit. She fell badly, not really prepared for it and it dazed her. She just lay there blinking unable to breathe.

Teagan rushed to her side. "My lady, are you all right?" He scooped her upright in his arm. She struggled to pull in some air. Finally she coughed and started to breathe again.

"I'm OK, Teagan. I just had the wind knocked out of me."

Teagan helped her to her feet, she was unsteady. She tried to take a step but cried out in pain.

"I think I pulled something."

"Let me see if you've broken something." He started to take off her boot but she shook her head.

"It's not worth the trouble. I'll just get back to palace and Anders can heal it up."

Teagan caught Cloud and mounted his own horse. He pulled Wisteria onto the horse in front of him and rode with her to the nearest palace entrance. He had a guard return the horses to the stable and he carried Wisteria in. _This will give those old biddies something to cluck about, _he thought as they passed a grouping of noble women that watched them go by with wide eyes.

"I think I can walk, just let me lean on you." She hadn't missed the stares.

"Nonsense, Wisteria, no use suffering the pain." Besides, he was enjoying his nearness to her, she smelled delightful. A little hint of sweat and some sort of flowery scent.

He took her to Anders room and knocked. There wasn't a response at first, just a clunking sound. Teagan knocked again, they heard a pained groan.

"Anders had a rough night last night", Wisteria told him.

"Just a minute." Anders said, his voice sounding rather faint.

In a few minutes he opened the door looking rather worse for wear. He blinked at them incomprehensibly for a minute.

"Someone needs to heal the doctor, I think." Teagan commented wryly.

"Oh, good suggestion." Anders braced himself against the door frame and cast a healing spell on himself. That was one of the few advantages to being a mage. You could cure your own hangovers. He shook his head trying to figure out why Teagan was holding Wisteria and was in fact, standing there, looking at him.

"Much better," Anders said. "Now, what... er, is everything all right?"

Teagan sighed, "No. The lady had a nasty fall off her horse and is injured."

"Oh! Bring her in."

Teagan brought her inside his room, looking for an appropriate place to put her. The bed looked entirely inappropriate. He finally found a chair that was not covered with books and discarded clothes and he put her into it, regretfully.

Anders cast a healing spell at her. She got up cautiously testing the weight on her leg. "That seems to have done the trick. Thanks... doctor." She seemed ready to leave and Teagan was about to leave with her. If he walked her to her room, and Zevran saw them together, he thought he might have a lot more healing to do.

Anders was thinking quickly, for one who had recently destroyed so many brain cells. "Commander, there's a Grey Warden matter we should discuss. Could you stay a moment longer?"

Teagan looked about to protest. He didn't like leaving her there with this... seemingly dissolute mage.

Wisteria jumped in. "Of course Anders." She turned to Teagan. "Thank you Teagan for getting me up here. I think I need to be a little more careful until I get used to jumping with shorter stirrups."

Teagan bowed and kissed her hand in a courtly manner. "I'll see you at the party tonight."

Wisteria looked surprised, then remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot! Of course, I'll see you there." She smiled warmly at him.

Anders shut the door after he left. "Sit down, Wisteria."

She sat back down in the one uncluttered chair in the room. He knocked aside a pile of books and sat down too.

"I couldn't have you showing up at your room with him in tow." Anders told her.

"Why on earth not?" Wisteria said.

"Are you really that clueless, woman? Zevran would probably kill him."

"What are you talking about? Zevran isn't the sort to get jealous." She laughed at him.

"Oh really? I saw him when he saw your fop there kissing your hand yesterday. I definitely saw murder in his eyes. He's subtle but you can't get much past me, you know."

Wisteria narrowed her eyes. "You think so?"

Anders nodded.

"What else do you know?" She asked.

Anders shrugged, trying to look stupid. "Know? What should I know?"

"Did he talk about... us?" She prodded.

"He might have, it's a bit hazy now." Anders lied.

"You're lying. What did he say?" Wisteria glared at him.

"I can't tell a brother's secrets revealed in drunken ramblings, Wisteria."

She glared at him seriously now. "You were trying to tell me something last night. Something you thought was really important. What the heck was it?"

"I did? I don't remember that. Probably something to do with your breasts, I tend to do that when I'm drunk." Anders shrugged.

She didn't believe him, but it looked like he wasn't going to tell. _Too bad I can't torture the truth out of my friend._ "I wonder if the Dalish have any formulas for truth serum..." she mused aloud.

Anders laughed.

"So, don't forget the party tonight. Wear something you have not burned holes in." Wisteria cuffed Anders upside the head and left, wondering more than ever what he had tried to say last night.

She went back to her room and found a very ill looking elf in her bed. He moaned when she walked in. She sat down next to him and stroked his forehead. "Feeling badly are we?" He groaned. "Looks like we need Anders here. Sit tight, Zev, I'll be right back." She walked back down the hallway to Anders room and fetched the doctor. He healed Zevran in short order.

"Busy day for the doctor today, three patients already and it isn't even noon." Wisteria laughed. She sat back down next to Zevran. His eyes opened and she smiled into those warm honey eyes. "Feeling better?" He stretched, and sat up. He put and arm around her waist and leaned against her.

"Three patients?" he asked. "Who else needed healing?"

"Well, Anders himself. Lucky guy can cure his own hangovers. But I had a fall off a horse this morning. I think I pulled a muscle. It certainly knocked the wind out of me."

"Anders was out there with you?" Zevran asked.

"No, I had help getting back up here, fortunately." Wisteria watched his face closely. He was watching hers.

"Teagan?" He asked.

Wisteria nodded. His eyes stopped smiling, although his mouth didn't change. He was at war inside himself again. Wisteria thought maybe Anders wasn't wrong. He was definitely looking a little jealous. She hated playing this game with him. She just wanted to know, one way or the other. She couldn't do this.

"Zev, I have to tell you something." She looked away from him, afraid to see his face now.

He captured her face in his hands, "What is it?" His face looked entirely serious now. _She's going to tell me she is leaving me for Teagan._

"I..." She sighed. _Be brave enough to face the answers you don't want. _Her eyes teared up. "I love you."

Zevran's brows crashed together, his face truly looked pained. He couldn't speak.

"I know you probably don't feel that way about me. Or do you? I can't tell. I've been so confused and didn't want to think about it. But I finally had to admit I needed to know because I can't wake up and wonder every day if you're going to be here on the next."

Zevran wrapped his arm around her and squeezed. She felt a laugh rumbling in his throat. "Amore, I thought you were going to leave me, again." His lips found hers and he kissed her gently. He felt her tears running down her face and he wiped them away.

She sighed, sinking against him. "I have to hear it, Zev. I can't drift any more."

"You are cruel to the end, my dear." He sighed. "I gave up everything I always thought I wanted for you. I have been following you around like a stricken puppy for months, thinking I was only a dalliance until you found another Alistair or Varel. And there was Teagan kissing your hand and I thought you'd found another Alistair and he was going to steal you away from me again."

Wisteria gulped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you thought that. I suppose I was afraid to fall in love again, after things always seemed to end so tragically whenever I do. So, I just didn't want to think about what we had too much. And you, you've always said you took your pleasures where you could so I figured sooner or later that would be somewhere else. So I just wouldn't think about it and would hope that I didn't wake up one day and find you gone."

Zevran kissed her, "You are my pleasure, I don't have to go anywhere to seek them."

Wisteria sobbed. "You have to say _it_."

"That I love you? I do. Ti amo. I love you." He squeezed her hard. She squeezed him back, just as hard.

"There, I did it. You have to know how hard that is to say. Everything I did love has been taken from me." He said.

Wisteria nodded. "I know, believe me, I know. It's like you suddenly have the entire universe plotting to take it from you."

Zevran looked at her, "You understand that too. So why do you keep risking it?"

"Fergus pointed out that even if it is gone, what you had, what they had, is still there. It would be selfish not to love to just spare yourself the pain."

"Does your brother know?"

"That I love you? Yes, I think he knew before even I did. He helped me admit it to myself."

"And he doesn't mind that his sister loves an elf. Even worse, an assassin?"

"Oh, well, I suppose he had to get used to the idea. But I think he just wants me to be happy."

Zevran smiled at her. This time she knew it wasn't a mask at all. "Anders was right about you." Zevran said.

"Why, what did he say?"

"He said you were a girl and I had to tell you I love you, even if you did kill archdemons and lead armies."

"Ha! He said that?" Wisteria laughed. "A girl? I'm a _fucking _commander of the Grey _fucking_ Wardens and he calls me _a girl_? That's just ... insubordinate!"

"Oh, my heart, you make me want you when you talk dirty like that."

"But I have so many clothes on." She said helplessly.

"There are shortcuts one can take." His hand went to her riding coat and he undid just enough buttons, then the shirt under that and he slipped her bandeau down and laid her across the bed. He was naked, having been undressed by her the prior night. He pushed aside the clothes and his mouth found her breasts and he teased them with his tongue and lips. She was gasping, running her hands through his hair and across his shoulders. The tension she'd felt from telling him she loved him melted. Then his hands slipped down to the laces on her breeches and they were quickly undone.

"Stable boys have to work quickly, sometimes." He told her as his hand slipped inside her breeches and small clothes. He teased her, rubbing his finger lightly, until she squirmed and thrust herself against his hand.

"Zevran", she moaned. He sat back and looked at her in her state of disarray. He chest was flushed a lovely pink and her blue eyes were half closed. He pulled her breeches down as far as he could. Then he kissed her belly, poking his tongue into her navel. He nibbled his way further down, to her thighs. She quivered and his mouth found her and he sucked at her gently, a finger working inside her. She was crying out and bucking against his probing mouth. She let out a loud "Oh!" and went rigid for a moment then relaxed. He could feel her spasms around his fingers. He continued until they stopped.

Then he turned her over and raising her behind in the air. He admired the view. She looked like a ripe peach. His hand caressed her lovely backside. She responded with a low moan in her throat. His other hand, squeezed her and he rubbed his palm into her. She reached back and touched him. Stroking as much of him as she could grasp. Then she guided him to her and he slowly, slowly inched himself in. She was so wet and warm. He wrapped an arm around her belly to hold her up, and his other hand continued to rub her. He thrust himself slowly, watching her arousal growing again. Then they moved together and he felt her quivering again, and the familiar spasms and he quickened his pace until he could join her. They tumbled over in a heap. One naked elf and one substantially clothed human noble woman.

She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. "You make me feel so very naughty." She complimented him.

Zevran laughed. "I'm happy to oblige, your ladyship." He buried his face into her neck and kissed her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Brasca!" Zevran swore.

"I'll get it." Wisteria quickly put herself back together, or tried to. A few buttons got crossed up and for all she tried to put herself straight she still managed to look like she'd just been ravished.

Zevran burrowed under the covers, while Wisteria went to the door.

"Anders!"

"Um, Wisteria. This is a bad time?" He made an apologetic face.

"No, no. We were just talking." She waved Anders into their sitting room.

"Well... hopefully you finished... talking. I would hate to interrupt a good... conversation."

Wisteria blushed.

"Are you sure you didn't fall off your horse again?" He teased her. He gestured at her riding coat. "You're kind of crossed up there."

"Anders, was there a purpose to your visit other than ..." she started saying.

"Hey, is that Twitchfinger?" Zevran called from the other room.

"Twitchfinger?" Wisteria asked, cocking her head.

"It seems to be my new nickname." He shrugged.

Wisteria laughed. She was glad they had become such good friends. She just hoped they never compared notes.

"Are you decent, Zev?" Anders asked.

"No, never that. But my naked bits are out of view if that's what you're asking."

Anders went into the room and Wisteria followed. He was sitting up in bed, looking a bit mused himself. "Hm, looks like you fell off a horse too. One with fingernails." Anders cast a little healing spell at Zevran and the scrapes disappeared.

"Tsk, you took my souvenirs away." Zevran complained. "No worries, I can always get more." He pulled Wisteria down onto the bed with him.

"Well, could you at least wait until I go?" Anders asked. "The reason I'm here is I wanted to see if you wanted to continue our work in the lab, but I'm getting the feeling that perhaps you two have other plans until the party?"

"Well, we should check on the rats, make sure we didn't lose any in that last experiment and feed them." Zevran said, "but I'm not going to the party."

Wisteria looked at him with surprise. "You're not? Why not? Other than the fact it'll be horrible and boring."

He motioned Anders over closer and lowered his voice. "It'll be a good time to try to figure out what Dulan is up to, he'll be at the party and I can get into that place I saw him go. I know he's planning something, I just don't know what."

Wisteria looked worried, "I don't think you should go alone. I should go with you, or Anders. Or both of us."

Zevran shook his head. "No, amore. I can sneak down there. You would be missed from the party and Anders walks like a herd of Brontos."

"Hey!" Anders protested.

"It is just a simple reconnaissance. Everything will be fine and the party is the perfect distraction." Zevran thought for a moment. "But just in case something does go wrong, you remember where I put that map, Wist?"

She nodded.

"So, I'll come by in an hour or so, Anders. I need to get cleaned up and dressed. Maybe fall off a horse again."

Anders laughed. "OK, I'll be in my room. Sadly not falling off a horse."

After he left they did fall off the horse again. They took a bath together and dressed. Wisteria went to get her final fitting done for the gown she had to wear tonight, Zevran went to see Anders and take care of their lab work.

She was much happier than she had been in a long time but she had a feeling now that everything was out in the open the universe would play its usual tricks and try to take everything away from her. But this time, she was prepared to fight back with everything she had.


	18. The Engagement Party

**The Engagement Party**

Wisteria was glad she had gotten a say in what she was going to wear to the engagement party. They were going to put her into some frothy, pink thing, probably as payback for all the scandal she had created at court. She flatly refused to wear _that_. It was pawned off on some lady in waiting. She ended up with a deep, dark red gown that was cut low, sleeveless and it was a simple cut that flowed with her. There was no stiff corset. The neckline was an elegantly draped cowl, suitably low. There was a little matching jacket with black fur trimming the ends of the sleeves, should she be chilly. Above all, it wasn't too uncomfortable nor was she likely to sweep objects off of tables, with stiff frills sticking out everywhere. The shoes were simple black things. Nothing that she would trip on.

Zevran had admired her thoroughly and he almost wished he could go with her. They could whisper indecent observations about people to one another and it was always amusing to overhear the gossip about her. Plus he could fend off unwanted suitors. Instead he was going to let Anders do that.

"Be careful, Zevran." She told him. She wasn't going to cling to him although everything in her cried out to do that. He was an experienced assassin and spy and she just had to trust he could do this. She fussed over him, adjusting the straps on his armor. Not really wanting to let him go.

"I will, my heart." He kissed her once more, then disappeared into the wall. They had pushed the armoire out of the way so he could come and go.

She paced and tried not to fidget with her hair, it had been put up into an elaborate sweep with curls and such things. Finally she got tired of waiting for Anders and she went to his room. _He took longer to get ready than a woman did!_

She knocked and he opened the door. The smell of whatever cologne he used nearly knocked her over. "Oh Maker, Anders. Did you fall in a vat of cologne?" She sneezed, it assaulted her nostrils so strongly.

"Too much?" He looked nervous.

She nodded. "Can you wash it off?"

He splashed water on face and neck and lathered up, trying to get rid of it.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just wanted to make sure I smelled nice."

"Subtlety is best. Think of someone only being able to smell your scent when they're a few inches away, otherwise everyone clashes together and it smells like a whorehouse."

"Know much about whorehouses do you?" Anders asked.

"You'd be surprised." Wisteria admitted. Anders stared at her in surprise. "When one spends time with someone like Zevran, they end up in surprising places."

Anders blinked. "You'd better tell me the details or my mind is going to provide details you'd probably rather it didn't."

Wisteria laughed, "Well, they might not be that far off. I had a rather wild phase back when... the archdemon you know, was going to eat us all."

"As opposed to what, your current phase?" He asked as he dried his face off.

"Didn't you find the Joining kind of, you know, increased your appetites?" Wisteria asked.

"Well yeah, I ate a lot of food. Are you saying it had another sort of effect on you?"

Wisteria laughed, "I think so. I thought for awhile maybe I wasn't the only one, but I never heard Velanna or Sigrun say anything. Maybe it would have happened to me anyway." She paused a moment remembering how uninterested Velanna seemed in all the men. She wondered if perhaps the issue was their gender, not their race. "I take it you didn't experience that sort of side-effect?"

"Not that I could tell, but I was sort of born that way to begin with. It's a guy thing." Anders finally looked at Wisteria and he whistled at her. "Look at you! That dress is going to make the tongues wag, or fall out of mouths, I guess depending on who owns the tongue."

"We should get down to this party. You're smelling less...fragrant."

"You're kind of glowing tonight. That must have been some fall of the horse today." He told her as they walked.

"Oh, it's a little more than that. Seems someone told him that girls needed to be told certain things."

Anders smiled, "That worked did it? So tell me, _girl, _do you love him?"

"Would I be looking this goofy if I didn't?"

"Aw, I love happy endings." Anders tucked her hand around his elbow.

They walked into the room with the party. They made their way over to the Queen and Fergus to pay them their respects. Fergus hugged his sister, noting her happy glow. He took her aside.

"Where's your handsome elf tonight, Wy?"

Wisteria wondered whether she should really say, and decided to risk it. "He's checking on something about Dulan. The party was a good opportunity for that."

Fergus raised a eyebrow. "Oh? Hm, well. Probably not a bad idea." He smiled at her, "You look kind of happy tonight, sis. Good news for you?"

She grinned and nodded, laughing a little. Fergus smiled back. "I'm glad, sis."

Anora walked over and hugged Wisteria, kissing her on the cheek. "You look lovely, Wisteria. That color really suits you and such a unique style, but we have come to expect that from you."

"Thank you, your majesty. You look radiant tonight. Best wishes to you on your engagement." Wisteria said politely. She wondered if the comment had been an oblique insult about her style.

"Where's your Antivan ... friend tonight?" She asked. Her pause just barely significant.

"He wasn't feeling well tonight so he's resting." She told the Queen. Fergus nodded, to back her up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I can send my own physician up to look in on him." She was ready to gesture someone over.

"Oh no, that's all right. Our doctor attended to him. He's fine, just worn out and needs to rest." Wisteria thought she saw suspicion in Anora's eyes.

"Of course, dear. You'll let me know if he needs our help?" Anora smiled at her.

"I will. Thank you, your majesty."

Fergus sent Wisteria a look and whisked Anora off elsewhere.

Anders brought Wisteria a glass of wine. A waiter came by with a tray of dainty food. Anders grabbed a few for them. "She's suspicious about Zev," Wisteria murmured to Anders. She searched around the room until she found where Josef Dulan was. "Keep your eye on Dulan, let me know if he does anything or leaves. Lets go mingle."

She pulled Anders over to Arl Eamon, he was talking to a few women. When she approached, the Arl turned to her and greeted her warmly. The ladies sent her scandalized looks at her dress. She smiled at them and greeted them. She inquired after Connor and found out he was doing well at the Circle Tower. Isolde joined the group and greeted Wisteria warmly. She complemented Wisteria on her dress and Wisteria actually thought it might be genuine.

"Is this Antivan?" She was curious about what they were wearing in Antiva. Wisteria did her best to describe the fashions and admitted that her dress wasn't Antivan, just something she and the dressmaker had come up with.

"You are so brave, to show up in court dressed so differently from everyone else." Isolde told her.

Wisteria laughed. "Well, I'd rather be remember for my bravery in other things. I suppose there is a sort point of no-return when you've faced enough horrors to make fearing breaking fashion rules pretty trivial." She threw a challenging look towards the ladies who were looking so disapprovingly at her dress. They recoiled in shock.

Arl Eamon laughed. "Well said, Commander Cousland." He used her title to remind people they were addressing the hero of Ferelden. Anders chuckled and Isolde smiled at her with admiration.

"Indeed, very well said," a deep, warm voice said from behind her, near her ear. She turned to find Teagan smiling at her.

"Teagan, nice to see you again." Wisteria noticed that Isolde had grabbed Anders and was dragging him off to introduce him to someone. Anders turned to look at her and shrugged.

He took her hand and kissed it, taking a little longer than was necessary. "Are you recovered from your fall, then?"

She nodded, nearly laughed aloud when she thought about the discussion with Anders and _falling off a horse._ "Yes, I seem to be whole again."

"I thought perhaps since your doctor was here..."

"Oh, he's also a good friend. We are both Grey Wardens. He escorted me here tonight."

"Ah, I thought there might be someone else here with you tonight?" Teagan asked.

"He isn't feeling well tonight, unfortunately. He's resting." Wisteria was feeling a little uncomfortable with the direction of the questions.

"Do you think he would mind if we danced?" Teagan asked.

Wisteria cursed silently. _Probably only with you._ "I think he would be gracious about it." _Just before he stabbed you in the kidney. _She shot a look over to Anders but he was surrounded by a flock of women and Isolde had clamped herself to him. _She conspired to do this!  
_

The orchestra started a new selection, a slow waltz. "Then will you dance with me, my lady?"

She nodded. _It's just a dance. _Teagan took her wine glass from her and set it down on a table. Then he lead her out to the dance floor that was nearly empty. This particular waltz style was one where the dancers were rather close together. It was a fairly controversial dance a few years ago. Teagan held her perhaps a little more closely than was necessary. But he danced well and had a firm lead. She hadn't really danced much in years, so she was glad he knew what he was doing.

When the dance finished he bent over her hand again and thanked her.

"You look flushed, my lady. Lets get some air." He guided her out to the balcony. Wisteria caught Anders eye on the way out and mouthed _help_ to him.

The fresh air did feel good. It had been a little too stuffy in that room.

"My lady, I might be importunate in saying this. But you look stunning tonight. I can't imagine another woman could look so magnificent in such a simple, unadorned gown." He smiled at her. "Please don't let those women in there make you feel uncomfortable."

Wisteria smiled. "Don't worry, Teagan. I meant what I said. I could not care less if I don't meet some court lady's approval. In fact, I consider it a badge of honor." She laughed. "I've been rather circumspect considering it's my brother's engagement party. In Antiva I was not so cautious."

Teagan laughed, lifting an eyebrow. "That I would have loved to have seen."

"There was some armor made especially for me, in Antiva, by someone who knows my fighting style well. It turned out a little...bold. It might be a little wicked looking but it is practical."

"How about if I dare you to wear it to dinner some night soon?" He smiled at her, daring her.

"I'm not sure Ferelden is ready for that." She laughed. "Some of those ladies look like it wouldn't take much to send them to the Fade."

Teagan leaned closer and took her hand again. "My lady, speaking of bold, I hope I'm not being too bold. I don't know the nature of your relationship with your... friend, but I wanted to let you know that I would court you myself, if you allowed it."

Wisteria blushed. "I am flattered, but you should know, my relationship with Zevran is very serious."

Teagan smiled sadly. "Then he is a very lucky man. But should your circumstances change, know that my feelings for you won't change."

"Lets go in, Teagan. I'm getting chilled." She smiled at him, glad to have that over with.

They went indoors and Wisteria began to look for Anders. She pried him away from Isolde.

"I thought you were supposed to keep unwanted suitors away, Anders". Wisteria shook her head.

"Oh wait, the woman who raised an army needs me to keep unwanted suitors away? Can't you just break their arms?"

"That would be unnecessarily cruel." She searched the room for Dulan. "Did you notice anything while I was outside?"

Anders shook his head. "Nothing."

"Did they teach you to dance, in the Tower, Anders?" She was getting bored.

"Er, no. I'm afraid the Chantry doesn't see much point in dancing mages."

They passed an hour or so. Drinking a little, eating a bit and Wisteria was asked to dance a few more times by a very few men brave enough to approach the hero of Ferelden. _Or whore of Ferelden. _She supposed that title probably earned her a dance or two as well.

Wisteria was watching Dulan when a guard walked in and whispered to him. Wisteria elbowed Anders to get his attention. Dulan whispered back to the guard. Then he looked out over the crowd, looking for someone, _her._

"Shit! Anders. That doesn't look good." She felt herself go tense.

Anders nodded. "I'd say that man looks like a cat that just swallowed a canary."

"Or a Crow." Wisteria looked at Anders, panic clearly registering in her face.


	19. Josef's Secret

_Author's Note: _Josef's Secret is pretty awful but I've tried to be subtle. However, skip to the end for the summary if such things as I've hinted at are likely to disturb you.

**Josef's Secret**

Zevran again found no one in the secret passageways but the guards he had seen before were still where the secret passages met the aqueduct. He had no trouble getting past them. The door to the area Dulan went into was unguarded but locked. He picked the lock and quietly opened the door and slipped inside, re-latching the door to prevent raising suspicion.

The hallway leading from the door was lit by only one oil lamp sconce. There was plenty of shadow to provide cover. He crept along the corridor looking for anything interesting. There was another corridor intersecting this one, leading in both directions. He chose the left corridor and listened. He could hear a quiet sobbing, maybe a woman or child. He headed towards the sound. There light up ahead. He stopped at the periphery of the light and looked into a dimly lit room. There was a cage hanging from a chain in one corner. Some other cages, that looked like they might have once house mabari or some other creature. A few devices Zevran was unfortunately familiar with, such as a rack.

Only one of the cages seemed occupied at the moment. Zevran didn't see anyone else in the room, so he edged forward. It was a boy in the mabari cage. He seemed perhaps 12 or 14 years old. He stood up and tried to look non-threatening. The boy gasped and stopped crying. Zevran went forward and whispered to the boy.

"Are you a prisoner here?" He said softly, trying not to scare the boy.

The boy nodded, his lashes were heavy with tears.

"Have you been here long?" he asked.

"A few days," he replied. "Please, can you let me out? I want to go home."

"Yes," said Zevran. "But it isn't safe. There are guards out there still. How did you get here? Who are your parents?"

The boy hesitated. Zevran put his on the boy's hand, that was grasping a bar. "It's OK, I'm going to get you out. What is your name?"

He pulled in a deep breath and decided to trust the stranger. "Iaon. I met someone in the marketplace who bought me a sweet drink. I got real sleepy then I woke up here."

_Somniferum. Well, well, quite a coincidence._

Iaon continued, "My parents have a stall in the market."

"Iaon, have you seen anyone else locked up here?" Zevran asked.

The boy nodded. "There was another boy but a man got him and he didn't come back."

"Can you describe what the man looked like?"

Iaon described what Zevran thought sounded very much like Josef Dulan.

"Has anyone hurt you, Iaon?"

He nodded and pointed to the bruises on his arms and showed Zevran his back. He'd been beaten, severely it seemed.

"OK, Iaon, can you walk very quietly and be very brave?" Zevran squeezed his hand.

Iaon nodded and Zevran unlocked his cage. "Follow me and be very, very quiet." He lead the boy back to the main corridor where the paused to listen. Zevran heard the clinking of mailed footsteps.

"Hide behind these boxes, Iaon. Don't look."

Zevran got out his garrote and waited for the guard to go past their hiding spot. Then Zevran crept out and quickly wrapped the device around his neck. It tightened so fast the guard couldn't draw a breath to call out. Then it was just a matter of waiting. He went limp and he kept up the pressure, making sure the guard died. Then he dragged the guard into the hallway and hid the body behind a pile of boxes.

He didn't want to leave any dead bodies behind, he was just exploring, but his mission had changed when he found the boy in the cage. Besides, this boy would be a valuable piece of evidence against Dulan. He was certain there was likely to be more, but first he had to get the boy to safety.

He went back to the boy's hiding spot behind the boxes and called to him softly. The boy came out, trembling. Zevran put a reassuring hand on his head and smiled at him. He led the way forward again, stopping and listening before they turned down the main corridor. It sounded still. Zevran went to the door and opened it, he waved for Iaon to follow. They slipped out the door and Zevran let the boy precede him up the ladder to the aqueduct exit.

They emerged and Iaon led Zevran to his home. A sad and weary looking woman opened when they knocked. She dropped to her knees and hugged her son when she saw him. "Iaon!" She cried.

"Pardon me, my lady." Zevran interrupted the tearful reunion, desperate to get back to Dulan's dungeon before it was too late. Zevran quickly explained, he knew he had to get back and see if there were others before the boy was missed.

He gave the woman several gold coins and told her to take her family for the night somewhere else where they could be safe. He was afraid Dulan might know where the boy lived. He also made a plan with the woman that she must take her son to the palace and deliver a message to Fergus Cousland, if he didn't return for her, where she was going to hide out, the next day. They needed to tell their story to Fergus. She agreed and hugged Zevran, thanking him over and over for returning her child.

"You must leave immediately," Zevran warned. "They may come here as soon as they discover the boy is gone."

He returned to the aqueduct and once again to Dulan's secret dungeon. Nothing had changed that he could tell. He went to the right corridor. It looked like storage room and there was a large furnace, currently unlit.

He went back down the main corridor which ended at a locked room. He picked the lock and slipped in. It was a large bedroom, dimly lit by an oil lamp. He turned up the wick on the lamp so he could see better and his breath caught in his chest. There were manacles on the wall, above the bed. Many devices, some he'd seen before during his own unfortunate past, others he'd only heard of.

This was certainly enough to end Josef Dulan's career and possibly the Queen's as well. Dulan was using royal guards to protect this place. It could mean that the Queen was aware of it. He found a dresser and went through it. There were some personal items, a ring inscribed with his name, clothes that looked like the sort Dulan might wear. Clothes that looked like they would fit a boy.

He looked around the room one last time, looking for anything else that might be useful that he could take with him. There were a few things. A small ring, too small to fit his fingers. A pendant with what looked like a family crest. A small bracelet. Things a child might wear. He took them all with him and decided he probably had enough to end Josef Dulan.

He left the room and crept down the hall. As he skulked a sickening thought occurred to him. He turned down the corridor where the furnace was located. He opened the door to the furnace and looked inside. The glimmer of white confirmed what he suspected.

* * *

_Summary: _Josef is a pedophile who kills his young victims. He has a collection of "trophies" as serial killers often have. Zevran rescues a young boy and thinks he has plenty of evidence to get Dulan executed. Some of the things Zevran sees reminds him of his own youth.


	20. Another Guest Leaves

**Another Guest Leaves**

Wisteria had to find Zevran. _Could it be anything else? _It was her fate at work again. Just when she knew she loved and dared to think of the future. Here it was all happening again. _Why did I have to tempt fate?_

"Anders, I have to go." She told him. "They have him."

"I'm going too," he said, "it could be a trap. They know you'll come after him and they're going to be ready."

"We don't know that. I might be better off sneaking in, we can fight our way out if necessary."

Anders shook his head, "I can't let you do this alone."

Wisteria snapped at him, assuming her Grey Warden Commander demeanor, "I'm not giving you a choice. This is an order."

He glared at her, "You retired, remember?"

Her commander persona deflated. "Look, do this for me please," she pleaded. "If I'm not back in 90 minutes tell Fergus what has happened. You know where Zevran hid the map, right? You two can go get the map and come looking for us. He told me where the aqueduct entrance is, I'm going in that way, instead of the secret passages. Just in case they're too guarded."

Anders set his jaw stubbornly, "An hour. Then we're coming for you."

She nodded. "Make up some excuse for me leaving, please?"

Anders looked at her, very worried. "I will." He gave her a tight hug. "Please be careful." His two favorite people in the world were in danger and he was stuck at this awful party. He paced nervously, really wishing he could cast a huge fireball to release his anxiety or just to be doing _something._

She left the ballroom, hoping no one saw her going. Once she got out she lifted up her skirt and sprinted back to her room. She threw open the armoire and pulled out her armor, the suit Zevran had made for her, and dressed in record time, throwing her dress on the floor. She armed herself: Daggers, poisons, garrote and nunchaku. Nunchaku were great weapons because few people had ever seen them before and had no idea how to deal with the two sticks joined by a chain. She also found a few firebombs and stuck them in her backpack too. Lastly she took a rope and grappling hook.

She rappelled down the wall to the courtyard below and retrieved her hook and rope and hid in the shadows until she found the aqueduct entrance Zevran had told her about. _The Dark Wolf strikes again. _She laughed grimly thinking of the name she and Zevran had earned working with Slim Couldry. It had been amusing to find some other shady character going by the name in Amaranthine. She took it as a complement.

* * *

Dulan recognized the guard. One of his own, paid for by Anora, of course. Part of his arrangement with her. She didn't know exactly what they were guarding and didn't want to. She assumed it was something she wouldn't approve of. But then, they both had secrets. Her secret was her burning hatred of so many of the nobles she had been dining with and entertaining these past years since the blight. There had been a lot of unfortunate illnesses amongst that lot.

Life was tenuous in Ferelden. A severe flux of the bowel was a common enough occurrence, and one that often claimed it's victims. Even the very wealthy were not guaranteed immunity to such things. Bandits had been plaguing the roads to their Arlings and sometimes children were taken and never seen again. That last part was his secret alone, except for a few very well-paid guards. Queen Anora was very grateful when bad things happened to the people she hated.

But one person stood out in that notable list, Wisteria Cousland. The woman who was almost Queen. She was devilishly difficult to get to though, with that Antivan Crow at her side. He had made two attempts thus far and both had failed. He wouldn't use Crows, it was too risky, considering her connections, so he used the resources available to one in Ferelden. So far they had failed spectacularly.

"My lord," the guard bowed, "a word please."

Dulan pulled him aside. "Report."

"When the watch changed the guard on duty was missing and so was the boy." The guard reported.

Dulan's eyes narrowed. He looked out over to assembled guests looking to see who might be missing. _Of course, the Antivan Crow. _His eyes fell on Wisteria Cousland she was watching him. _They planned this_. He tried to read her expression, but she was too far away. _This is a disaster._

"Follow me," he ordered the guard.

They went out of the ballroom and to his office he maintained in the palace. "I want you to get reinforcements to my special rooms and I want you to send a couple of trusted men to this address and silence anyone you find there. He scribbled down the place the missing boy lived." He was feeling close to panic.

"At once!" He snapped at the guard.

The guard saluted and left, using the secret passage out of Dulan's office.

Dulan put his head in his hands trying to think. He knew what he had to do. Get rid of any and all evidence he could.

He opened a closet and armed himself with a sword and dagger and went down the secret passage himself.

* * *

As Zevran was leaving Dulan's dungeon he heard footsteps. A guard was coming. He ducked out of sight and waited. The alarm would certainly be raised when the boy and guard was found missing. He didn't want to take the evidence he found back to the their room. It was likely to be searched. Sanga owed him a favor or two. He hoped she remembered him since he'd been gone a couple years.

He took a back route to The Pearl and found Sanga at the bar, like usual.

"Sanga, my dear, you look like a vision." He greeted her warmly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Zevran, you've been away too long. My ladies are lonely!" She laughed. She raked him appreciatively with her eyes. "You look rather dangerous tonight." She noted he was armored and fully armed. "Are you here in Denerim on business then?"

"Well, yes and no. It is complicated and I have a lot to tell you, I promise I will before I leave Denerim. But tonight, I have a special favor to ask."

"Of course, Zevran. You need only ask. Do you want me to surprise you tonight?" She laughed.

"No, not that sort of favor, Sanga. I have all the _surprises_ I can manage at the moment." He winked suggestively.

"Oh? Has someone clipped your wings, Zevran?"

"I believe you know her, Wisteria Cousland." He smiled at her.

Sanga was momentarily speechless, an uncommon occurrence. "Really?" She smiled wickedly. "Well, that seems an appropriate match somehow. Much better than that Chantry boy she was with before." She thought for a moment, "Say, how much of that book about her is true?"

Zevran rolled his eyes, "Almost nothing."

Sanga looked disappointed. "That's a shame. It's been passed around a lot here. You know, if she ever wants to make a small fortune she could come work here. Tell her that for me, would you? And tell her to come visit, I'm sure the boys would love to see her again."

Zevran cocked an eyebrow. _Wisteria has some secrets it seems. _Zevran chuckled. "I'll be sure to pass that on, but she is in comfortable circumstances already." He paused. "Sanga, could you store a few items for me in a safe place? And also, could I have a pen and paper?"

She took him to her office and locked the objects he gave her in a drawer. He sat down and wrote out a note.

"If no one comes to get these things in the next two days would you deliver them and this note to Fergus Cousland, or if not him, Arl Eamon? They'll be at the palace."

She nodded. "Zevran, are you up to trouble again?"

He smiled and nodded. "I certainly hope so."

He hugged her and went back to the palace. He scaled the wall up to their room, found the window was open. He looked around and saw Wisteria's party clothes in a heap on the floor. She was usually tidy. He opened the armoire and saw her armor was missing. He pulled open a drawer and saw her daggers and a few other things were also missing.

"Brasca!" he swore. He tried to think of where she would have gone. After him? But why? He was about to change clothes to go down to the party and inquire after her but the door to his room opened. He pulled out his daggers but it was Anders.

"Zevran, you're here!" Anders looked stunned to see him.

"Anders, where is Wisteria?" He pointed to her clothes on the floor.

"We saw something at the party and she was convinced Dulan had captured you. She went after you. She wanted me to stay and tell Fergus if she didn't return." Anders was truly regretting let her go now.

"Merda!" He kicked the armoire. "She probably saw Dulan being told I'd broken in and stolen his prisoner and killed a guard."

Anders sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment. "I'll go downstairs and tell Fergus."

Zevran held up a hand, "Wait, how long ago did she leave?"

Anders thought. "Maybe 15, 20 minutes ago. I came up here to get the map so I could be ready."

"Anders, stick with her plan. Give us 40 more minutes. I don't want to have to involve Fergus if it isn't necessary. We might end up in prison after this and having him and you not there with us would be useful."

"Damn it, Zevran. Let me go with you."

He shook his head. "I can go quickly and silently alone. Besides, we need you as an backup plan." He gripped Anders arm firmly. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Anders sighed and shook his head.

"In 40 minutes, check up here again to see if we made it back. If not, go tell Fergus." Zevran went out the window and climbed down.


	21. Pavlov's Daughter

**Pavlov's Daughter**

Wisteria descended into the aqueduct, her senses heightened by her nerves. It was quite dark, there was light further to the right, on the map that was where Dulan's mysterious entrance was located. She crept along and stopped just before the point where the shadows lightened. There was a guard standing in front of the door. He stood near a sconce with a torch. No way to sneak behind him. She intentionally scuffed her foot on the floor, drawing his attention. Then she fell back into blacker shadow. He came forward, peering into the dark. She flanked him and wrapped her garrote around his neck, pulling quickly.

He couldn't draw a breath, it cut off the oxygen to his brain by the arteries in his neck. He was a big man and it wasn't easy to keep up the pressure against his struggles, but she did. Eventually he weakened and fell. She dragged him a little further into the darkness but didn't want to waste too much time.

She went back to the door and extinguished the torch. She carefully tried the handle on the door, it was unlocked. She swung the door open and got out of the way. It was fortunate she did because two guards were just inside and they came out fully alerted, weapons drawn, but they didn't see her at first until she stepped around, swinging her nunchaku around her and assuming a ready stance.

The two guards looked baffled. A woman, with an elaborate hair style armed with... sticks? They were more puzzled than alarmed. One guard lunged at her with his sword. Her _sticks_ caught his sword and she twisted it from his hand. Then they flashed around her body and struck him across the nose, he cried out loudly with the pain and she heard a satisfying crunch as it shattered. She stepped behind him, taking advantage of the fact he was dazed with pain, to use him as a shield between her and the fully armed guard. She delivered one more solid strike to the dazed guard and he slumped. So much for her shield.

The second guard yelled "Intruders!" and advanced on her. This one had a small shield. Wisteria held her ground, swinging the nunchaku around her, they wove a confusing, elaborate path around her body. The guard charged her with the shield held up in front, trying to batter his way past the sticks. But one stick simply folded over shield and struck his wrist painfully. He felt that hand go numb. He lashed out with his sword but she had moved out of the way. When he was fully extended, trying to protect himself with his shield and having lunged with his sword, she attacked low with the nunchaku and his leg folded under him.

She couldn't have him getting back up, so she struck viciously at his face. He might not get up again, ever. _I won't think about it._

She slipped into the corridor inside the door and heard feet running her way, but she couldn't see anyone yet. She quickly turned down the wick of the oil lamp on the sconce on the wall and the light flickered out. It was quite dark. She flattened herself against the wall and waited to see what would come. It sounded like a lot of feet. They stopped just on the edge of the darkness and tried to see what the commotion was about. It looked to be four more guards. She waited, trying to quiet her breathing. They came forward, slowly cautiously. She hoped they didn't see her, she held herself perfectly still until they passed her. Then she quietly edged down the corridor. There was a door at the far end, she ignored the corridors leading to the left and right.

She knew she didn't have much time before the guards came back after they found the other guards. There was another lamp near this door. She extinguished it and opened the door. She had no idea what would be inside so she flung the door open and dove in, ducking into a roll just in case. She had taken in just enough of the room to identify a bed that could serve as cover. It was an insane move, but it paid off. She felt something flying past her and heard a clatter of something metallic bouncing off the door frame.

She peered over the bed, Dulan was standing on the other side. A sword in his hand. He was alone in the room. She stood, discarding her nunchaku for daggers. The open door was a problem, those guards would be back and she needed some time alone with Dulan to find out what he did with Zevran. She kept her eyes on him and edged toward the door. She saw what had caused the clatter, apparently he'd thrown his dagger at her. _Good, let him disarm himself. _Dulan was closing the gap. She swung the door shut and barred it from inside.

"Commander Cousland, such a lovely surprise." He sneered at her.

He flicked out at her with his sword. He was fast and cautious, testing her. She parried him. He advanced and lunged. Her daggers crossed, and parried him again. She tried to twist the sword out of his grasp but he just withdrew.

"Where is he?" She hissed at him.

Dulan's eyebrows rose slightly as he tried to think who _he_ might be. _The boy? But why would she be asking if they had him?_ _Her lover?_

"Not here, as you can see."

"Where is Zevran?" She snarled.

_Now this is interesting. She thinks I have her lover. _Dulan smiled slyly. "I'm sure you'd love to know that. But let me assure you he's where you won't find him." He knew he was a dead man here with her. The only thing that could keep him alive was holding this knowledge over her and hope the guards could get in before she got to him.

"Oh, I think you'll tell me, Dulan." She lashed out with another attack. He met her attack with a counter-attack. He took a minor cut from her attack but he got a slash past her and cut her arm. _Perfect, now I just need time._

Wisteria pulled back. The cut stung, of course. But it stung more than it should. _Bastard poisoned his blades. _Unfortunately she hadn't this time.

Dulan smiled at her, "Felt that, did you?"

She figured she didn't have much time. She pressed forward. Her blades cut him lightly again, and again. "Where is he, damn you!" She heard a pounding at the door. Then it started to sound like bodies ramming it. She had him backed again the wall when the door shattered and the guards poured in. Her daggers were at his throat. It was a stand-off. But she was feeling dizzy and her muscles were freezing. She considered killing him anyway but her consciousness slipped away before she could do it.

_**Note:**__ The title is inspired by the song by Regina Spektor_. _It seemed appropriate for this story, where people act out of involuntary responses to external stimuli. Besides, it's a cool song and it was playing when I needed a new title. :)_


	22. Disengaged

**Disengaged**

Zevran ran back to the aqueduct. He could only hope that Wisteria hadn't been trapped in Dulan's dungeon. He nearly tripped over the corpse of a guard as he went to the entrance. Well, at least he knew she had been here. There were two more bodies at the entrance. The door was open and it was dark here. He slipped inside and that there was light at the end of the main corridor, Dulan's bed chamber. He crept down the hallway and paused outside the broken door. He saw a black shape on the bed. _Wisteria. _A guard was standing over her, trying to put her wrists in the manacles. She was stirring a little, trying weakly to get away.

Dulan was in the room, looking bloody. Zevran hoped it was his own blood. There were several other guards in the room. He needed a good distraction. He went back down the hallway to the intersection and rummaged through his pack and found an oil flask and a firebomb. He threw them down the corridor with the storage room and furnace. There was a satisfying boom and thick, greasy smoke was coming up from the fire. If he was lucky, they'd assume the furnace had exploded.

He waited and was rewarded by Dulan and the guards running from the room towards the fire. He slipped into the room behind them quickly picked the locks on the manacles holding Wisteria. She looked only half-conscious.

"Zevran," she smiled weakly, "you got away." Her head lolled to the side.

He slapped her lightly, trying to get her to focus. "What is it, Wisteria. Concentrate."

_Oh Maker, why is he testing me now? I just want to rest. _"Dizzy," she said.

"Come on, Wisteria! Fight it." He urged her.

"Paralysis. Fainted."

"Deathroot?" he asked.

She nodded. He rummaged in his backpack quickly, hoping he might have the antidote with him. He found it and he tipped it up to her lips. "Drink!" he ordered her. She swallowed. He looked around the room and found her backpack and daggers.

"Can you stand?" he asked her.

"Maybe." She was definitely looking better already. She hadn't been poisoned long. He helped her off the bed. He put something on her blades and handed them to her. She didn't look like she could fight, but she might snap back, she was strong.

They headed down the corridor towards the main door. The guards looked to be close to putting out the fire.

"Can you run, amore?" He asked her.

She nodded, not quite believing herself.

"Get ready," he whispered.

He flung another firebomb into the room with the guards trying to put out the first grease fueled fire. The area disappeared in a small ball of fire. Wisteria ran for the door and he was behind her. He didn't think she could climb back up the ladder so he pulled her to the right, towards the secret passages. One of the guards saw them coming and he ran at them, shouting. Zevran ran past Wisteria, she looked unsteady still. He met the guard. They clashed and steel rang against steel. He found the opening he needed and the guard went down with a loud shout. There would be more coming soon.

Wisteria caught up to him. She was sweating and breathing hard, after effects of the poison. But her head was clearing and she no longer felt dizzy. The next guard crashed into Zevran, his shield caught him in the shoulder and he stumbled backwards. Wisteria lashed out with a kick, which barely connected with the side of the guard's head. It was enough to knock him off balance and Zevran was on him.

They were close to the entrance to the passages, Zevran pulled her after him and they crashed through just before guard caught up to them. He pushed her ahead of him and turned around to meet the guard. She held onto the wall panting, trying to catch her breath. She was getting frustrated with her weakness. Zevran used the narrow walls of the passageway to leverage himself into a powerful kick at the guard, both feet into his chest and his full body weight behind it. It knocked the guard over. He delivered a kick to his groin and the guard looked unlikely to follow, for at least awhile.

He urged Wisteria forward. They turned a corner to head to their rooms and he saw the hallway ahead was full of guards. He turned her another way and they ran. He didn't know where they were going, he hadn't explored this area. But the guards had seen them and were close behind. They went a short distance and Wisteria stopped suddenly. There were a more guards ahead of them. They were surrounded, but fortunately they had stopped right in front of one of those secret doors. The hallways were narrow enough that only one guard at a time could get to them from each side.

_Music. _Wisteria noted dully. It's significance didn't register though as she was about to be run through by a guard.

Zevran was worried about Wisteria. He wasn't sure she was capable yet of defending herself. He hit the latch on the door and it sprung open. Wisteria lashed out with an attack and somehow connected with an artery on her opponent. He fell heavily and splashed her with blood. The next guard charged at her, his shield ready to bash her. She didn't get out of the way fast enough but his attack pushed her out of the door and she fell, but she managed to control her fall and somersaulted backwards. Zevran pushed the guard out the door and leapt out himself. His jump made the tapestry billow and he landed well away from the door, crashing into a circle of nobles chatting about crop yields. He executed a quick bow and apology to the lady who he nearly crashed into. She stared at him, a scream frozen in her throat. Wisteria had rolled out from under the tapestry and the guard had crashed through it, ripping it off the wall, and tripped over her.

There was a stunned silence. The orchestra stopped playing. Teagan saw her and suddenly understood what she had referred to earlier. _Wickedness. _She was wearing form-fitting black leather. He formerly up-swept hair was falling down. She looked like a vengeful warrior goddess. She was crouched low, dripping in blood. She had a cut on her arm and she looked pale and unsteady. Teagan knew then he loved her, he would die protecting her if necessary.

Zevran overturned a table loaded with silverware and that broke the spell bound silence. Suddenly the room erupted into chaos as someone screamed and guards poured out of the door behind where the tapestry had been. The silverware was effective. Forks were suddenly make-shift caltrops and it made footing treacherous. Wisteria delivered a vicious kick to a guard charging her and stabbed him in the back as he went down. Teagan picked up a heavy serving tray and started to bash unwary guards with it. His brother, Eamon, followed suit, flinging dinner plates at guards. The screaming of the panicked court ladies intensified and they ran for the exists, which actually helped them as the guards stationed outside couldn't get it in.

Fergus picked up a chair and was about to join the fray and Anders was ready to start casting when Dulan burst into the room, bleeding from a dozen cuts and looked badly singed. "Kill them!" he screamed. Wisteria was just pulling her dagger out of another guard. A dozen more guards charged into the room and quickly surrounded the pair. The guards being blocked by the panicked rush out managed to work their way in too.

Wisteria dropped her weapons and put her hands up, Zevran followed suit.

Fergus's face was red. Anders came up close and whispered to him, "We need to talk, Teyrn Cousland."

Fergus shot out a hand grabbing Anora's upper arm. She had a look on her face that could only be described as pleased. "I warn you Anora," he dispensed with polite forms of address, "if anything happens to those two you will come to regret it."

She stood, holding herself erectly and stared at him defiantly. "What on earth do you mean? She attacked my guards, threatens my guests, harms my adviser and you dare tell me what to do with my prisoners." She looked like she was about to slap Fergus.

Teagan and Eamon walked over. "Fergus is right. I doubt the story is as simple as you would have it sound, Queen Anora." Eamon spoke. "I won't hesitate to call a Landsmeet to discuss the matter."

Anora trembled with barely suppressed rage. "Do not harm them," she told the guards. "Take them to Fort Drakon."

"I think we had best suspend any plans to marry until this matter is resolved, Anora." He told her coldly.

She glared at him, then turned abruptly and left.

The guards tied the hands of the prisoners and they led them out. "Mind your Queen," Fergus warned, "anyone harming those two will have to answer to her and me as well." He shouted after the guards.

Dulan sent a sneer at him and went with the guards.

"That applies doubly to you, Dulan." Fergus shouted after him.

Fergus turned to Anders, "What do you know?" He asked.

"Zevran found something in Dulan's secret place. I'm not exactly sure what. He didn't spend any time explaining it to me after he found Wisteria went after him. They wanted to keep you out of it if possible, just in case this happened and they were arrested."

"Why did she go after him?" Fergus asked.

"She thought Dulan had caught him. It sure looked that way from what we saw. But he hadn't, he had just found evidence that Zevran had broken into his secret area and released a prisoner he was keeping."

Fergus sighed with frustration. "Lets go to Fort Drakon and see if they'll let us talk to them."

Anders, Eamon, Teagan and Fergus headed to the Fort, but first Fergus stopped to talk to one of his captains. He took an escort of six guards of his own and he left word for his guards remaining to be alert. They might need to leave the capital in a hurry.

Ferelden was once again teetering on the brink of civil war, he hoped Anora was smart enough to realize his threat was real.


	23. Separation Anxiety

**Separation Anxiety**

The guards lead them to the fort and Dulan gave instructions to them. They weren't sure they should follow his instructions. The Queen had ordered them to not harm the two prisoners. The captain took Dulan aside, "I'm sorry sir, the Queen gave orders to not harm them." He turned his back on Dulan. Dulan stood watching them continuing their march to Fort Drakon.

Wisteria looked at Zevran, happy that they were both alive. She was still wondering how he had gotten away from Dulan. She felt awful from the poison still, but her strength was starting to come back. She hoped they'd put them in a cell together, like they had her and Alistair. She just wanted to be reassured he was still there. But they started to push them into separate directions. She stopped, refusing to move. She fought against the guards trying to get back to him.

"No!" She yelled and struggled against the guards.

"Don't worry, my love," he told her to reassure her before the guards dragged him roughly away. He wished he had had time to tell her everything. He caught one more look at her. She looked panicked, she was running into her guard, trying to knock them out of the way and not having much luck with her arms tied behind her. He hoped she didn't start kicking. As if in answer to the thought she hard a guard say "Oof" and heard her swearing as they subdued her.

Zevran was taken to a decent cell. It had a bed, a wash stand, water. Very civilized actually. A vase of flowers and he'd almost call it a guest room. They untied his hands and left him alone. Now he just had to wait and hope his plans worked.

Wisteria was beside herself. She thought they might torture Zevran even if they were afraid to hurt her. They had finally carried her. Two guards holding her legs and other one holding her under her armpits. Even so she was struggling and making their job as difficult as possible.

They finally reached her cell. The three guards carried her in and put her down on her bed. As soon as they let go she started to fight again. The captain saw this and came in to speak to her.

"My lady, please. We have orders not to mistreat you or your companion. We just want to untie your bonds so you can be more comfortable."

"If you don't intend to hurt him, bring him here. I don't trust you." She told the captain.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, my lady, we can't do that. But you have my personal assurance. The Queen was quite explicit in her directions that neither of you were to be harmed."

She shook her head but gave up. The fight went out of her. She slumped down onto the bed. The guards untied her hands and closed the door to her cell.

Calling it a cell was being ungenerous. It was a room. Overlooking the fact she couldn't open the door it could have been an expensive room in a nice Inn. There was a little barred window in the door that made it look a bit like a cell. There was even a window she could open for air, although there were bars so she couldn't climb out. It was three stories up, the tower room, probably where Anora had spent some time after the Landsmeet. That was a little ironic.

There was a stone tub and a wash stand in a water closet, with a curtain, so guards couldn't peer in and watch her bathing. There was a bookshelf and a lot of books. A pair of comfortable looking chairs, even a desk supplied with paper and writing tools and a couple of oil lamps. There was an armoire, although she didn't bother opening it.

She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling and worried about Zevran until finally her exhaustion overtook her mind and she fell asleep.

* * *

Fergus was turned away at Fort Drakon. They were promised they could see the prisoners on the following day. He felt uneasy about returning to the palace. He asked Anders if there was room at the Grey Warden compound for them to stay. At least there they knew they could talk freely without being spied upon.

"Yes, Teyrn, there's plenty of room, seeing as we don't have any recruits in Denerim." He lead the men to the complex. The escort set up a watch and Anders show them bunks they could use.

The four men sat for awhile pondering their options and drinking brandy. It all depended on what Zevran had found and since they couldn't speak to him yet, it was only conjecture. Since many of the Arls and Banns were already in Denerim for the festivities, a Landsmeet would be easy to call. They were just unsure of how much support they could get for deposing of Anora, if it came to that. Certainly the three nobles present had a lot of friends that would support them and Wisteria was still seen as a hero, even if her presence at court led to a lot of controversy and tongue wagging, people tended to forgive her for lot when they were reminded of the archdemon.

Teagan drank especially heavily although he said little. Eamon seemed to sense his brothers heavy mood and he thought he knew why. Fergus was wound up and Anders felt extremely out of place and was worried about his friends. They finally went to bed well after midnight and slept well, assisted by brandy, in the Grey Warden's recruit's quarters.

The next day the four men and their escort returned to the palace. They changed into their armor and armed themselves. It was a statement, of sorts, about how serious they were. They went down to breakfast and many others gathered at their table to tell them they would stand with them and the hero of Ferelden. Generally it was the same people who supported his sister at the Landsmeet. Anora wasn't seen but she didn't usually dine with her guests for breakfast. There was no sign of Dulan either, but that also wasn't unusual. He generally stayed at his own home in Denerim.

After eating Fergus was ready to return to Fort Drakon, Eamon decided to stay behind and talk to some of the other visiting nobles but Teagan and Anders would come with him. He took another escort of six of his guards with him. This time he was not turned away although they didn't allow his guards to go up.

Fergus and Anders went to see Zevran first, since they knew he was had essential information. Teagan went to see Wisteria, ostensibly to tell her the others were coming shortly but really he simply needed to see her and know that she was all right.

* * *

Zevran was happy to see Fergus and Anders. They talked in hushed voices, not wanting to be overhead. He explained about what he had found in Dulan's secret rooms and told Fergus where to find the boy he had rescued and the items he had left with Sanga at The Pearl. He also told them about discovering the bones in the furnace.

Fergus grimaced and shook his head. "That sick bastard. Did you find anything that connects the Queen to any of this?" Fergus asked.

"Nothing other than the fact that Dulan had palace guards to protect his dungeon," Zevran admitted.

Fergus nodded. "She can always claim she knew nothing about what he was up to. It might even be true. But we have more than enough here to see that Dulan is brought to justice."

Fergus rose and clasped hands with Zevran. "Are you being treated well?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Please let Wisteria know, she was rather concerned the last I saw her. I had no time to tell her anything I had found."

Fergus nodded, "I'll let her know you're fine." He paused and clasped Zevran warmly on the shoulder. "We both know she'll be worried out of her mind." He cleared his throat. "Thanks for looking after her, Zev. I'm grateful she has you there."

Zevran smiled and nodded. It would seem that Fergus actually liked him, or at least accepted him.

Anders clasped Zevran's hand too. "Don't forget to look in on the rats, Anders." Zevran reminded him.

"Oh, Maker, that's right! I forgot about them." Anders replied.

The two men left and Zevran felt even more relaxed about their situation. He laid back down on his hand and thought about a very serious matter, how to create the inhaled version of ODE1, or the Love Candle. Actually it sounded better in Antivan, _Candela di Amore_.

* * *

Teagan was shown into Wisteria's cell. He found her still asleep, lying on top of her bed still a bloody mess in her armor. She stirred and looked up groggily as he walked in. Her head ached horribly, almost as bad as a hangover.

"Teagan," she said as she sat up. "Where is Fergus? How is Zevran?"

Teagan felt like a little spear was thrust into his heart at the mention of her lover's name. He knew his love wasn't going to be returned, still he had a foolish hope that something could change. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"Your brother is talking with him right now, he'll be along shortly. I just wanted to come and let you know he would be here soon."

Wisteria peered at him and wondering why he hadn't just waited. She thought she might know. She felt a little sorry for Teagan. She hadn't exactly encouraged him, but riding with him probably had given him the wrong idea, especially after that night she got a strong dose of the Dalish pharmaceutical. She smiled. "Thank you, Teagan. You've been such a good friend."

"They went to see Zevran first because he had some information for them."

Wisteria tilted her head, curiously. "Maybe he found something before he was captured." She wondered aloud, still certain her analysis of Dulan's behavior had been correct.

Teagan looked at her inquiringly, "I don't believe he had been captured, my lady."

"Teagan, please just call me Wisteria. These formalities are unnecessary." She told him. He smiled and nodded. "What do you mean he wasn't captured?"

"My... Wisteria, he apparently broke into Dulan's rooms and found a prisoner and killed a guard helping the prisoner escape. As far as we know, he wasn't ever captured."

Wisteria inhaled sharply. So what she had seen... it might have been the guard reporting something else. "Oh Maker, I thought for sure Dulan had captured him. He looked out over the party directly at me, like he was gloating." She felt horribly guilty. All those dead guards, ruining Fergus's engagement party, and this would probably end his marriage plans with the Queen and her hopes of making amends with Anora were most likely ruined.

Teagan looked at her, she looked about to become sick to her stomach. He went into the wash room and poured her a glass of water, he also brought a wet cloth to her and began cleaning the wound on her arm, it looked like it hadn't been attended to. She drank the water gratefully. She needed to flush things out of her system.

He dabbed at her wound and she flinched. "That's a bit tender. Dulan used poison," she explained.

"Poison?" Teagan asked, shock and anger evident in his voice. "That bastard!"

Wisteria laughed sourly. "Well, I expect the old saying is true, what goes around comes around. I'm not exactly above using such tactics myself. I always wondered what it felt like and now I know." She thought it was probably a good thing if Teagan knew a little bit more about her, perhaps he was idealizing her a little.

Teagan looked at her with surprise but recovered. "That's different, my lady, your motives are above reproach. You just make use of tools available to you."

She sighed. _There is so much he doesn't know about me. _"It's all just a matter of perspective, Teagan. I've made my share of terrible mistakes."

"As we all have," he replied.

_He's just not going to let me knock myself of this pedestal he's put me on, is he? _"Mine seem to end up with people dead fairly often that probably should not have died, as it would seem is the case with last night's events." She grimaced as she thought about it. She put her head in her hands thinking about all the dead guards she was responsible for. Men who were just following orders.

Teagan frowned and got her another glass of water. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You'd better drink more water."

She drank the second cup.

Fergus and Anders were let into her room then. She jumped up and hugged Fergus. "I'm sorry, Fergus." She burst into tears then, feeling ashamed at what she had done.

"Whoa, Wy. Stop, stop." Fergus shook her gently. "Why the tears?" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Zevran..." she started but Fergus interrupted her.

"He's fine. He is being held in a decent room. No one is bothering him."

Wisteria let out a breath she had been holding, "Thank the Maker." She slumped back to the bed. "I know I made a huge mistake last night. I thought Zevran had been captured. So I went to get him, I didn't care who I killed to get him out." She moaned. "All those guards..."

Fergus sat down next to her and hugged her. "All those guards were extremely well-paid toadies of Dulan, I expect. They were hiding some very dark secrets in exchange for a lot of money. You have nothing to feel guilty for. Well, except perhaps scaring the hell out of us all."

She looked up, "What? What secrets?"

Fergus looked at her, "Didn't you see anything while you were there?"

"I was too busy killing guards and looking for Zevran. I didn't explore. When I found Dulan I locked us together in his bedroom hoping to torture Zevran's location out of him. But he poisoned me before I could find anything out and then his guards broke down the door." She sighed, "I'm such a fool. He never even had Zevran. He was just playing along to buy himself time."

She thought a moment longer, "Wait... I seem to recall manacles on the bed. That's pretty weird."

Fergus nodded and told her the story that Zevran had just told them. She she looked even sicker after he finished.

"I think, sis, we'll have you out of here in very short order." He hugged her. "Ugh, you are a mess." He looked at the dried blood all over her. "I'll have some clean clothes brought up and have them bring you hot water." He opened the armoire and found a robe. "Why don't you change into this and I'll get your armor cleaned.... and repaired." He noted a few places it had been cut. He looked at her. "Speaking of armor... where on earth did you get this? I'm not sure I approve."

Wisteria smiled wryly. "I'll give you a hint, it was made for me in Antiva."

Teagan smiled, "Actually, I approve of that armor."

"Me too," Anders echoed. He whistled appreciatively.

Fergus grimaced, "And this is exactly why I don't approve!"

"Oh hey, I suppose I should do something about the boo-boo on your arm." Anders murmured a few words, twitched some fingers and the wound closed up and she felt the last effects of the poison dissipate.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, that poison was nasty, even after I had had the antidote."

Wisteria disappeared into the washroom and pulled the drape shut and changed into the robe. She handed her armor to her brother, "Don't you dare accidentally misplace it."

The men left and Wisteria sat down in one of the chairs, feeling much better on many levels. Yes, going after Zevran had been a mistake but she suspected it was a mistake he would have made for her as well. Even though she had ruined the party there would be a part of her that would replay that fight out over and over in her mind. It had been so much more fun than the party had been. Then she was ashamed of that thought, then she wasn't as she remember Eamon flinging plates around. She went back and forth like that for quite some time, until her hot bath arrived.

* * *

_**Note: **Poor Teagan, doesn't he always seem to fall in love with Miss Cousland and he never gets the girl! I think we'll have to make it up to him...  
_


	24. Politics

**Politics**

Iaon told his story to Fergus. When they were escorted back to their home it had been broken into and ransacked. Fergus left some of his troops guarding them until Dulan was dealt with. Iaon's mother was terrified, they had come so closely to being killed that night.

Sanga gave Fergus the objects Zevran had left with her. He thanked her warmly and left her with a handful of sovereigns in payment. He took them to Eamon and Teagan and they set about trying to find who they might have belonged to. One was easy to identify, the pendant was the crest of Arl Wulff's family. They questioned Wulff and found that a nephew had been kidnapped during an attack by bandits. They had never received a ransom demand and assumed the boy was dead. Questioning about missing boys in Denerim and they found a few more of the objects had connections to those boys.

Fergus sent word to Anora that he required an immediate audience with her. She however kept him waiting for a couple of hours. Eamon and Teagan went with him. They took the objects, and a transcript written of their interview with Iaon.

Queen Anora looked at them with open hostility as they came into her study fully armed. They did not make the usual obeisances. "I have not mistreated the prisoners," she said defensively, "but we will need to question them."

Fergus shook his head. "I don't think so, Queen Anora." He threw down the collection of objects. "These were what were found in your adviser's secret dungeon." He listed the missing children that the objects belonged to, at least the ones they knew about. He also gave her the statement they had taken from the boy Zevran had rescued and described some of the details of the dungeon, including the bones that had not burned in the furnace.

Anora looked shocked. "I had no idea," she said.

"Really, Anora?" Fergus asked. "Did you know he was using palace guards to guard his private dungeon? Those guards knew what he was up to but apparently he paid them well enough that they would never speak of it."

She shook her head. "No! I knew nothing of this. He was in charge of security in the palace, deploying guards was part of that."

Fergus just stood and watched her.

Queen Anora gathered herself and stood. "I will immediately send guards to have him arrested." She moved as if to go to the door.

Fergus stopped her. "Perhaps you should let me attend to that. If he has corrupted your guards then we don't know if they'll do their jobs or not. Send your captain to me and I'll use my own troops to arrest him and search his secret dungeon."

Eamon nodded his approval. "I think that would be wise, Queen Anora, when this story comes out your palace guards will be untrusted."

She turned even paler.

"I want Zevran and Wisteria released from Fort Drakon at once. They are the ones who found out what _your_ adviser was up to." Fergus insisted. "It would be wise to publicly acknowledge the role they played in apprehending him and apologize for the confusion that lead to their arrest." His eyes held her, the meaning was unmistakable.

She swallowed visibly and shook her head in agreement. "Of course, Fergus. I am sorry. Terribly sorry. You can see, can't you, how it looked to me?"

Fergus smiled a little. "Yes, I can. However, you must realize how it looks to us. That perhaps Dulan's rise to power had something to do with the misfortunes and ill-luck visited on on your vassals who did not support you at the Landsmeet before the blight was ended. It does seem a little more than coincidental."

Anora gasped. "There is no truth to that! I would never seek to harm people because of what happened so long in the past. Surely you must realize that."

Fergus just pressed his lips together and neither Eamon or Teagan said anything.

"Lets go talk to your Captain of the guard, Anora." Fergus told her. "We can talk more later."

She nodded. "Very well."

* * *

By that evening Wisteria and Zevran were released from imprisonment. They were met by a very happy Anders and a smiling Fergus and they got caught up on the day's activities.

"Dulan was not at his home when we went to arrest him. He fled apparently. Much in his home had been destroyed, we think perhaps documents and things that he wanted to hide. Perhaps things that would have incriminated the Queen. We'll never know now unless we find him." Fergus told them.

Zevran narrowed his eyes, "If you capture him, let me have a few hours with him. I think we could find out how deeply the Queen was involved in things."

Fergus nodded grimly. "You know, Zevran, you're a very useful fellow to know."

"I told you he'd grow on you, Fergus." Wisteria nudged her brother playfully.

"We also found the bones in the furnace. Apparently he didn't realize his furnace wasn't hot enough to turn bone into ash. Or he didn't have time to deal with them. We also found a number of bottles of what we think are poison. Could you take a look at them, Zevran and tell us what they are?"

Zevran looked at Wisteria, "I think that would be a good test of your sister's training. We'll take a look."

Wisteria laughed, "Always with the testing."

Wisteria grew serious. "What about your engagement to Anora, Ferg?" She sighed. "I really messed up by going after Zevran. If she actually had forgiven me before that goodwill must be gone, and I doubt she much likes you any longer."

"Don't blame yourself, Wisteria. I think anyone would have acted as you did in your circumstances." He sighed. "You know I wasn't exactly chomping at the bit to marry her. It just seemed like a good way to keep her in control. Her adviser is gone now and that might slow her down for awhile. But if she truly is vengeful then it is probably only a matter of time until she regroups."

Wisteria thought. "Isn't it possible that Dulan fed her desire for revenge so that he could gain power? Maybe with him out of the way she can truly find forgiveness. Besides, we don't really know if any of this had anything to do with her. I think you should still marry her, Fergus, if you want to."

Zevran looked at Wisteria and smiled. _So naive_. He knew the two attacks on her life were connected to her. He suspected many other things were too. But he wasn't going to tell her. He still wanted her to believe that sometimes people did change, sometimes people deserved second chances. When they went to look at the poisons he was going to hide the somniferum from her, otherwise she would know Dulan was connected to the attack at the Inn, and thus Anora.

Fergus shrugged, "I'll discuss it with Eamon. I don't think he wants to try to depose her, the evidence isn't really strong enough and her popularity is fairly strong despite everything. I still might be useful in providing an heir to the throne and running the armies while keeping her in check."

Zevran chuckled, "Stud services, then. There are worse job." He looked at Wisteria meaningfully.

"Is it safe to stay in the palace?" Anders asked. "There are all those secret doors...that gives me the creeps."

"I think so. It was probably Dulan and his guards making use of them." Zevran said. "Although it won't hurt to put a heavy object against any tapestries."

Fergus had one more piece of news. "Anora is going to formally commend you two for your actions and apologize for your imprisonment tomorrow night at supper. You both might want to dress up for that. We'll stay a few more days and see if anything gets resolved about the wedding. If it is canceled, we'll head back to Highever as soon as possible. If it is back on... we'll stick to the same schedule."

"Just please, dear Ferggy, don't let this drag on any longer than it must!"

Fergus nodded. "Well, it has been a long day and I think I'm ready for bed."

He grasped hands with Zevran and smiled at him. "Thanks again." He nodded to the elf. He said goodnight to Anders and left.

Anders looked at Wisteria and Zevran. "I'm glad you two are okay, you both had me nearly wetting myself the other night. I think I would get kicked out of the Grey Wardens if that happens." He hugged both of his friends and left them.

Wisteria didn't say anything after Anders left for awhile she just mused silently. Zevran looked at her curiously. "What are you thinking about, amore?"

"I still can't get the picture of Eamon throwing dinner plates out of my head. Or Teagan bashing guards with that serving tray." She started giggling. Zevran laughed too.

"Did you see the expression on Lady Mara's face when I crashed through the tapestry and nearly into her?" He asked. "I thought her eyes were going to pop out." He gasped he was laughing so hard. "Then you come rolling out, dripping blood and gore."

Her laughing redoubled, she couldn't catch her breath she was laughing so hard. "Talk about a fashion faux pas! I think I could wear anything to court now and they'd leave me alone, just so long as I'm not dripping blood."

Their mirth fed on each others laughing and Wisteria had tears streaming down her face. She tried to stop laughing but another image would flood her mind and would feed the laughing again. Her laughing just made him laugh and visa versa.

Wisteria threw herself down on the bed and Zevran joined her. They finally got control over the laughing and lay there smiling into each others eyes.

"I think this is where I tell you again, how much I love you, my heart." He kissed her gently.

"I thought for sure I was going to lose you, Zev. When I saw that guard talking to Dulan, I knew it was fate conspiring to take you away from me. My punishment for loving you." She sighed, "But I was wrong and my fear nearly got us both killed."

"Fate is a tricky whore, Wist." Zevran said. "I think we just managed to sneak one by her."

His comment reminded him of something. "Speaking of whores, my dear. We owe Sanga a visit." He watched her face to see if she reacted. "She mentioned that the _boys_ would love to see you again."

Wisteria groaned and shut her eyes. "I thought Madam's were supposed to be discreet."

Zevran laughed again, "Ah ha! So tell me, my love, what was Sanga referring to?"

"Nothing you haven't done, I'm sure." She poked him.

"Come on, spill it, woman."

"Well, I've told you about the Joining ritual haven't I? A little anyway, it's supposed to be a secret. And no, it doesn't involve chains, feathers or anything else remotely sexual."

Zevran put his fingers behind his ears and pushed them forward, "I'm all ears, amore."

"Literally." She replied wryly.

"Anyway, one of the common side-effects of this ritual is increased appetite, if you survive it in the first place. It is very noticeable in the new recruits. They eat enormous quantities of food. Even in those of use who been Wardens awhile we seem to have fast metabolisms."

"That would explain how you stay so slim, despite eating more than several women put together." He ran his hand over her slender hips and belly.

"But I had another side-effect, Zev. I got... another sort of appetite increase as well." Her eyes gleamed into his, her hands wandered over his shoulders, down his back, to his firm butt.

"That explains a lot!" He said. "I've always wondered at your randiness. It nearly rivals my own."

"Rivals, sweety? Who begged Anders to put me to sleep because he couldn't keep up?" She laughed. "Okay, perhaps that wasn't playing fair."

"Get back to the story, Wist." His own hand dropped down to her bottom and he pushed her closer to him.

"Oh! I'm never going to finish this story if you continue that." She warned him.

"Yes, you will. Go on." His hands did his best to interrupt her train of thought.

"So, anyway. Here I was newly Joined, away from home for the first time on my own." She gasped as he squeezed her. "And..." she sighed.

"Keep talking," he said.

"We had things to do at that whorehouse and...ummm, oh yes." She couldn't restrain herself. She reached for him.

"And what?" He asked, licking her ear.

"Well, Sanga offered..." she groaned as he ground himself against her. "I was...oh, OH!" She writhed against him.

"Curious?" He asked.

"Very." She replied.

"And?"

"Shut up." She had better things to do with her mouth than talk just then, and she showed him.


	25. Bitter Sweet Chocolate

**Bitter-Sweet Chocolate**

Out of prison one day, honored guests the next, or visa versa. It was something that Wisteria had experienced with surprising frequency in her life; astonishing reversals of fortune. She felt freed for the first time to be herself at court. She didn't need to tip-toe around Anora, whatever was going to happen there was completely out of her hands.

She and Zevran would be who they were, the Dark Wolf_. _Their secret still, of course. They dressed in their gear. Both in black leather, both armed with daggers. Her gear was, of course, the armor Zevran had made for her in Antiva. He convinced her to put her hair up, it made her look more deadly he said. This time when they came to dinner they were clearly a couple. Her hand on his arm.

When they walked into the room the volume of noise dropped low for a few moments. Wisteria looked around the room and saw all manner of expressions; disapproval, admiration, scandal, even fear. Then the table where they usually sat rose and began to applaud. Other tables followed suit. They stood for a moment on the stairs and soaked it in. Even Queen Anora applauded as well, although Wisteria thought it was unlikely to be heart-felt.

Wisteria made a slight nod to acknowledge the approbation, then made her way to her table, shaking hands with those nobles who wished to stop her on the way. It was a rewarding moment but Wisteria could never forget the wise words Wynne had once told her, "_They will tear you apart just as eagerly_". She was becoming familiar with the cycle.

They seated themselves with their friends. Fergus shook his head at Wisteria. "I should have burned that armor when I had the chance." Wisteria wished Fergus was closer so she could punch him in the arm.

For once Wisteria stopped thinking about poison hidden in the food or drink and she truly enjoyed herself. _Dulan is gone and the Queen..._ Wisteria didn't know whether she should trust her. _I will because, Maker damn it all, I'm starving. _

* * *

Late that evening, Anora bit into the deeply bitter chocolate and let the chunk melt slowly in her mouth. She would not chew it, oh no, even though everything in her wanted to crush it with her molars. Then she took a sip of the strong, sweet spice tea and let the chocolate melt slowly. She was disciplined, even in this. This one evening ritual she loved. A whole day of tension melted away like the chocolate in her mouth, even the stress of her missing adviser.

As she popped the last remaining bite into her mouth she heard a low chuckle. She swiveled her head around and saw Wisteria's lover. _That assassin!_ He had come out of the secret passage in her wall that Dulan often used. "You!" She hissed.

"Don't bother calling for your guards, they're taking a nap." Zevran folded his arms across his chest, his face alight with a small enigmatic smile.

"That chocolate was delightful, no? You know, chocolate was briefly fashionable in Antiva amongst the nobility. However, its flavor is so strong and bitter that assassins could hide a variety of poisons in it and the person enjoying it would never know they were eating their last treat." He shrugged, watching the Queen's face turn pale. The fear he knew she was feeling was vastly better than chocolate to him.

"Why?" The Queen's eyes filled with fear and rage. "Why are you doing this?"

Zevran tipped back his head and laughed. "Oh yes, our dear innocent Anora asks me why someone would wish to kill someone else. That is ironic, isn't it?"

He narrowed his eyes. "But there are so many reasons and you're certainly familiar with them, no? Revenge, I think, is your reason. The reason you had Dulan try to kill Wisteria." He paused and paced around the room. "There are other reasons to kill, though. To defend yourself or the people you love. Some kill to protect their country. Some kill to protect the world from evil."

Anora held her throat and turned red.

"Oh stop with the theatrics, Anora." Zevran laughed, greatly amused by her histrionics.

He went up close behind her and bent to speak directly into her ear. It was intimate, his Antivan accent silky smooth, caressing her with his voice. His nearness disturbing. "That isn't how you'll die. It won't be so easy as choking to death. It will be a long, miserable illness which doctors and even mages can't cure. A terrible wasting disease. I regret to say it will totally destroy your looks. Before you die you will look like a moldering corpse freshly dug up from the cemetery." Zevran shuddered to emphasize the point.

Then he came around in front of her. She was crying, tears were rolling down her face.

"Dry your eyes, Queen." He handed her one of her own handkerchiefs. "You do not yet have this illness." He looked highly amused.

She stared at him, wondering if perhaps he was insane.

"No, you have ingested something I like to call _Element Zero_, it is fairly harmless, quickly absorbed into the blood stream and then stored in the fatty tissues of the body for many years. It has a bitter taste that is difficult to disguise in food, but chocolate is the perfect disguise for it. Even if you were to try to purge yourself of the chocolate it would be too late. It was absorbed by the capillaries in your mouth as you savored it a few moments ago."

He chuckled and smiled merrily. _Binary Poisons are such fun_. She shifted nervously in her chair.

"If it's harmless then why bother?" She asked.

"Oh yes, _Element_ _Zero_ is harmless on it's own, but when it combines with _Element One_ it results in the terrible wasting death I mentioned earlier. The brilliant part of this is Element One is harmless too, unless someone has previously ingested Element Zero. So one could poison all your dinner guests with Element One and they would all be fine. Only you would become sickened and eventually die."

"You are a sick bastard!" Queen Anora hissed at him. Her mind raced, trying to think of something. Perhaps he was lying. But how could she know?

"So I've been told, but I prefer to think of myself as merciful in this case. I could have easily killed you tonight, dear Queen. But I suspect Wisteria's influence has rubbed off on me to some extent. You see, she wants to trust you and wants to believe you knew nothing of what Dulan was up to. I however, do not trust you and I _know _you had a part to play in Dulan's crimes."

The Queen looked confused, "Then why not just kill me if you don't trust me?"

Zevran looked at her, "Because Wisteria gives people second chances, as I have experienced myself. I find that trait endearing, yet dangerous."

"What do you want then?" The Queen asked.

"I want you to marry Fergus. Be the Queen and wife you should be. Forget about the past. Find forgiveness for past wrongs done to you and I will forgive you for more recent wrongs."

He crouched low and looked up into her eyes. "Can you do that? Or should I just give you Element One now?"

Anora shut her eyes and muttered, "I will do it."

Zevran shook his head. "That wasn't very convincing, my Queen."

She opened her eyes and looked into his, tears were welling up in them again. "I promise, I will do it."

Zevran smiled. "That was better. But I'm still not certain..."

She looked up at him nearly crazed with fear. "What must I do, beg?"

Zevran's eyes lit up like she had just had a genius idea. "Why yes, I believe that might work!"

She sobbed loudly and dropped to her knees on the floor in front of him. "Please, I beg you. Let me live. I won't harm anyone again."

Zevran smiled with satisfaction. He hadn't realized how much he would enjoy this.

"Very well then. You have a reprieve for now. But let me warn you about Element One. It is remarkably easy to administer. You could inhale it, perhaps from a candle. Or you could touch it on a door knob. It might be in a cream you smooth upon your skin. It is tasteless, and odorless and holds up well in almost anything one could ingest. It is a little hard to get so it is very unlikely you'll be exposed to it accidentally. However, I have plenty of it and a trusted associate does as well."

"Please rise, Anora." He enjoyed the role reversal. "Oh, one more thing. Should you take another adviser, get Fergus's approval first." He smiled arrogantly. "You should get some rest, dear Queen, you have to convince Fergus to marry you again. You'll want to look nice for that." He bowed with a courtly flourish and left by the secret entrance.

_**Note: **__It's my own habit to eat a square or two of extremely bitter chocolate either with a cup of Bengal Spice tea or a cup of black coffee. I was just imagining what a wonderful device chocolate would be for hiding a bitter poison. Bwahahaha!_


	26. Queen's Sacrifice

**Queen's Sacrifice**

Wisteria lay in bed reading after her long day. Zevran had gone somewhere, she wasn't sure where. She had just put out the lamp and heard the door open and he slipped into their room.

"Hello, sneaky pants." She greeted him.

He only chuckled and she heard him undressing in the dark. Then he slipped into bed next to her. Zevran did wish he could share his moments with Queen Anora with her, but he didn't want to spoil her illusions about the woman. It would have to remain a conspiracy of one. Perhaps one day, in many years, he could tell her the story.

_In many years? _Zevran wondered at the thought. This was a novel concept and one he had grown surprisingly comfortable with.

There was, however, another story he could tell Wisteria. "I have an amusing story to tell you, my dear. Something from my sordid past." He put an arm around her and snuggled up close.

"Oh? I thought I had heard them all." She cuddled up to him, prepared to listen.

"No, I had forgotten about this one. I never told you about the time I scared a man to death. Quite literally." He chuckled. "I described to him the horrible way he was going to die by the poison I had just given him and he chose to jump out the window and fall to his death instead."

"That sounds sensible," Wisteria said. "Better to end it quickly." Zevran's stories were amusing on some level but they always left her feeling a little disturbed too.

"Only, the amusing part was, I was lying, I hadn't given him any poison at all." He laughed.

"How...economical," Wisteria observed. They both chuckled and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

On the next day Fergus was summoned to see Queen Anora quite early in the morning. He waited for Eamon to get up and break his fast and join him. Together they went to see the Queen. She looked stunning today. Everything about her was perfection, except her eyes looked a little red and weary and... there was something else there too. But she was adept at disguising her emotions and Fergus couldn't quite make it out. Whatever it was she seemed more approachable and open.

"Fergus." She rose quickly before he could bow and kissed him on the cheek. She clasped Eamon's hands in her own and welcomed him warmly.

Both men were taken aback. This was a changed woman who stood before them, or one putting on a good performance.

"Please sit, Gentlemen." She indicated the chairs waiting for them.

"Queen Anora..." Fergus started to say.

"Please, just call me Anora, Fergus. There's no need for such formality between us. You too, Eamon."

They all sat and she cleared her throat. "I just wanted to express my apologies again at everything that happened with Dulan. I realize I misjudged his character terribly and trusted him too easily and he abused that trust." She swallowed hard, finding that fear made her speak eloquently. "This is another reason, I think, why I should marry you, Fergus. I have shown some lapses in judgment and I think ruling with you, we will make better decisions together than I have alone." She peered into his eyes, hoping she did not see distrust. He did look wary.

"Anora, I would like to believe that. But I need to know that you have put aside the bitterness from events in the past. Especially towards my sister. I know you perhaps have reasons to hate her, perhaps even valid reasons, but I know that she has put aside those events from the past. I don't think I can marry you until I know you have too."

She paused and drew a deep breath and looked between the two men. "I have thought long and hard recently about all that has happened and I assure you, I want to move beyond the past. With every fiber of my body I want to forget about all that." Her eyes teared up and one large tear rolled down her cheek. Fergus reached out and wiped it off. She reached for his hand and smiled tremulously at him.

The gesture was sweet and, Fergus thought, genuine. However, he thought, his sister's advice on getting her out of her corset was perhaps the best way to judge her sincerity.

"Then I suggest we have a private dinner tonight, Anora, and discuss this matter further." He took her hand that was grasping his, and kissed it, his eyes looking up into hers intently, conveying his intentions.

Eamon cleared his throat and shifted nervously in his chair.

Anora smiled and looked at Fergus with wide blue eyes. "I will look forward to that."

* * *

Fergus dressed for his private dinner with Anora and went to see his sister. Wisteria looked him over critically. "Are you taking the Dalish balm?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I need to keep my wits about me. I'm trying to figure out if she's telling the truth or not."

She nodded. "Good luck, Ferg. You look handsome, she leaned into him. You smell really good too."

He looked a little grim. "Thanks Wisteria. I just hope I can rise to the occasion, so to speak."

She looked at him with a sigh. "We're related so perhaps we share some of the same... characteristics. Just trust that nature will take its course. It always seems to work for me."

"I can't believe we're talking about this." He shook his head, hugged her and left.

* * *

Anora tried to calm her nerves but it wasn't working. She understood the implication of Fergus's suggestion of the private dinner and why. She hadn't... not since Cailan. She barely knew Fergus and so much was at stake here, if she couldn't convince him she was sincere she thought Zevran would finish the job of poisoning her.

She had dressed the part tonight. Her hair was down, dressed in soft blond curls. Her gown was loose, low cut, and had just a hint of sheerness to it. She thought she looked pretty, seductive even. She had tried to get her maids to give her advice but they were too shy to advise her about such things. For once she wished she and Wisteria were friends, surely she would have advice in such things.

The major-domo showed Fergus into her private sitting room where there was a fine table waiting for them. It was adorned with flowers and fine place settings. She was sitting by the fireplace and the flames gave her skin a lovely golden glow. She rose and walked over to greet him. The light from the fire illuminated the outline of her body through the sheerness of her gown.

Fergus was held immobile by the sight. _Maker, she is beautiful._ At that moment he thought his performance anxieties were groundless. Fergus hadn't exactly been celibate since his wife had been killed, but he hadn't been with many women since then. In fact, he could probably number the times on one hand. He was out of practice, especially when it came to courting them. _Be bold._

"Anora." He lifted her hand to his lips. After his lips brushed the back of her hand, she used it to caress his cheek. He looked into her eyes, trying to find deceit or lies, but all he saw was... _Could it be a hint of fear? She isn't a virgin but perhaps it has been a long time for her too._ That thought humanized her to him. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them. He caught her hand and this time kissed it on the inside of the wrist. "You look stunning." He told her.

She smiled shyly at him. "And you look dashing, Fergus." She stepped a little closer to him and looked up at him and smiled. She took his hand and pulled him over to the table. They sat close together and she poured him a glass of wine. He raised it, "To you, Anora," and they clinked their glasses together and sipped the wine. Fergus recognized it, it was one from Highever a very nice vintage. She raised her glass and said, "To us."

Fergus put his glass down. "I can't drink to that just yet." He felt a cruel saying it, but it was true. His reasons for marrying her had changed. He no longer felt she was a threat he had to contain. Perhaps in the future, she might be again. But now she seemed to need him more than he really needed her. The balance of power had shifted for some reason and he wasn't quite sure why. "I need to know you're a woman I can love, Anora. One that doesn't harbor grudges for years. One that doesn't seek revenge on her enemies. I don't know if I can determine that tonight, but I'm willing to try. While we eat why don't you tell me how Josef Dulan came to be such a trusted adviser to you."

Anora got up to open the door and tell her major-domo to begin serving them their supper. She sat back down and cleared her throat. She met Fergus's eyes. "You are right. I was bitter after the blight ended. I tried to be the Queen Ferelden needed me to be and put my bitterness aside. I had lost so much. Cailan, my father, and nearly my crown and my head." Her eyes filled as she remembered. "I betrayed your sister, and then she betrayed me. I suppose I can't really blame her. I hadn't given her much reason to trust me." She looked down at her hands.

"That first year was so difficult. I wished I had had my father to advise me. I didn't really have anyone I could trust. Then Dulan came forward and was a sympathetic ear. He seemed to know his way around politically and he could get things done. I turned over more and more responsibilities to him. I never questioned him about those especially well paid guards. He spent funds on things I didn't really scrutinize closely."

Fergus stopped her. "Just tell me one thing, Anora. Answer me truthfully. Did you try to have Wisteria killed?"

She looked directly into his eyes. "I won't lie. Yes, I told Dulan I wanted her to die. I know he tried twice."

The major-domo brought in their first course and neither spoke while it was served. Fergus wasn't sure he had any appetite now. When the butler had left he nodded. "Thank you for being honest, Anora."

She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Fergus. I was so filled with hatred for her. Dulan had fed my desire for revenge for so many years." She felt certain she was signing her own death warrant with the admission.

Fergus sipped a few spoonfuls of soup. "Did you have anything to do with those children disappearing?"

"No! I would never have allowed that." She looked up at him tearfully. She wasn't eating.

"What has changed, Anora?" He asked. "You seem very different from even a few days ago."

She sighed. "I have seen what I had become and it frightens me. When I heard about what Dulan had done, I realized that my weaknesses had enabled that to happen, even if I wasn't directly responsible."

Fergus smiled slightly. _Maybe there is hope for her._ "And you want us to marry why?"

"Other than the reasons I gave before, I don't think I could err like this again with you beside me. I could have a family and a husband to love, and a sister too. People who will not kowtow and tell me what they think I want to hear, but would be honest with me and tell me when I'm wrong."

The major-domo came and served the next course, roast duck with currant sauce.

Fergus nodded at Anora. "I think those are valid reasons."

Anora looked relieved. "Do you think Wisteria would forgive me?"

"I don't think she realizes you made two attempts on her life. Dulan did a good job of making them look like they come from someone else. As far as she is concerned, she thinks you have forgiven her, or at least she hopes so."

"Will you tell her?" Anora asked.

"No, not if you're genuine in your regrets. I don't see a need to stir the pot."

Anora sighed with relief. "Thank you, Fergus. I truly do regret everything." She picked at her duck, barely eating.

"Fergus, I know you've seen me at my worst now. I've told you terrible things about myself. Do you think you could marry me still, knowing this."

He ate another bite of duck, it was delicious. He was finally starting to notice his meal. "I think, Anora, for the first time I've seen who you really are. I _think_ you have shown me that you're a real woman, one that makes mistakes and admits to her mistakes. This Anora is not the proud, arrogant Queen I first agreed to marry, simply because she was a threat to people I care for and I thought I might be able to keep in check."

Tears flooded to her eyes again. "Thank you, Fergus, for your compassion and understanding."

He smiled at her. "There's just one thing..."

She looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite. Eat! This duck is delicious." He gave her hand a squeeze.

The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly. Fergus felt like the pretenses between them had been dispelled and this was a woman, not a queen, that he could properly woo.

After dessert they sat together by the fire and drank brandy. He enjoyed watching the fire reflecting off her hair and skin. She had relaxed considerably and that fear in her eyes was gone and he thought he saw desire. He finally kissed her and he felt his own desire rising and hers too. She took his hand and lead him to her bedroom and he knew for sure this was a woman he could marry and eventually love.


	27. Carelessness

**Carelessness**

In the two weeks before the wedding they decided to look for Dulan. It only took them a couple days to get a lead. At the end of the week their search took them to a tiny village outside of Amaranthine. They were going to stay here for the night. Zevran went to get more supplies and Anders was finding them a room at the Inn. Wisteria was taking care of the horses when she caught sight of something. She saw a man leaving the stables on horseback, he looked like he could be Dulan. He was heading out of the village at a gallop. Wisteria tied their horses up to a post and jumped back onto Cloud and followed him. She didn't have time to get Zevran and Anders, he was moving fast. Besides she knew she could take him.

It was late afternoon and there was another hour or so before sunset. He had a pretty good head start on her and he was really pushing his horse. Cloud was already tired from a full day of riding and she just couldn't close the gap, so she stayed back and followed, hoping he didn't see her. Finally the sun was setting and she couldn't see him any longer, but she saw the outlines of an abandoned guard tower. She thought he might stop here for the night. She stopped well short of the tower and tied up Cloud and loosened his girth and let him browse while she checked out the tower.

She dosed her blades with a paralytic poison, remembering her carelessness last time. There was a thick woods outside the tower and the shadows they cast in the sunset were dark. The only illumination was the remains of the sun and the rising moon, which was waxing to full. She heard a horse stomping, tied just outside the tower. She stood silently and listened, straining to hear anything. There was a small noise inside the tower, so she went in, sticking close to the shadows. She looked up, parts of the tower were open to the sky above. None of the floors were completely solid. She saw the outline of a staircase circling around the interior, so she headed for it. The wooden steps were old and some were rotting. She tested each one carefully before putting her foot on the next. One step was missing completely and the one above it looked untrustworthy, but it held her weight as she made a leap onto it. Finally she got to the second floor of the building, which was just a wooden floor. It didn't look particularly stable either. She continued up on the stairway that circled the tower.

As she neared the third floor, which would be the roof of the tower, she heard voices. Three she thought. _Okay, perhaps not quite the easy fight I thought. _She made the landing at the top and took a quick peek around the corner. Two looked like they could be palace guards and the third man, she couldn't be positive but it might be Dulan.

Around the inside edge of the tower roof it was a stone band. It looked sturdy enough. The inside of the roof circle looked to be more rotted wood. The three men were sitting on the stone part, and had a small fire burning and were eating.

The sensible thing to do would be to go back down the tower and wait until Anders and Zevran came, if they came. But then again, there were only three and Dulan, if it was him, was a very poor fighter. Finally she heard some snatches of their conversation.

"...that was a tasty bit we had chained up in your room, Ser. If that soddin' elf hadn't gotten her free, we cuddahadda bit of fun, eh?" He slapped the man she thought was Dulan on the back. He looked revolted but the other guard laughed.

They both had what looked like chicken in their hands. _Their hands will be a greasy mess._ She wasn't about to let Dulan get away. She crept around so she would be flanking two of them, the third would be facing her. She leapt out of the darkness with a blood curdling yell and landed a vicious kick to the head of a guard turned away from her. Completely unprepared, his necked snapped with an audible crack. _One down, two to go. _She felt confident. The remaining guard had seen her coming and scrambled for his shield and sword. Dulan was grabbed his weapons.

The guard immediately bashed at her with the shield but she stepped out of the way, ready for his sword, which she parried. She feinted low then attacked high, he covered it with his shield. She tried to sweep his leg but he nearly impaled her leg with his sword. He was good. Dulan was advancing on her too. The stone walkway was large enough for both of them to attack her. The stairs might work to her advantage though. She gave ground until she was at the stairs and backed down a stair or two, hoping she didn't hit a rotten one. If the men both stepped on a stair they might break a marginal one.

"Come on, Tasty Bit, let's play fair tonight." The guard laughed at her. He lashed out at her with the shield and she had to take another step down. This step was definitely weak and it cracked ominously but held. She saw an opening in the guard's defense and she flicked out with the dagger. It just bounced off his mail and she cursed. Then the board cracked under her and she fell through. She was going to hit the floor of the second story. She tried to land with her weight distributed out of a large area, so that she would not plunge through more rotten boards. Her legs cracked through the floor and she thought she was going to continue falling, but she caught a solid beam with her hands. She dangled for a moment then swung herself up and got her legs onto the beam as well. She lost one of her daggers in the fall but the guard was slowed down trying to get past the broken stair. She hunted around for the dagger and couldn't find it before the guard was too close again.

He started to come out after her on the wooden floor and his foot cracked through a rotten board. He backed up to the stairs. She ran lightly across the beam just out of his reach, back to the stairs going down to the first floor. He came on again. Again he lashed out at her with the shield and she danced out of the way, then his sword, but this time she kicked at his wrist. Between the well-placed kick hitting a nerve bundle and his chicken greased fingers, the sword went flying. She didn't have an opportunity to recover before he crushed her against the wall with his body weight and shield. Her arms were pinned. His sword hand, now free, came out to grasp her around her neck and squeeze. He leaned in close with his breath hot and sour in her face, whispering obscenely about what he was going to do with her broken body.

She could still move her legs a little and she drove the heel of her boot into his in-step. She felt something crunch under her foot when she did that. He howled with pain a stepped back just enough to give her some space to get back to the stairs.

She couldn't see Dulan any longer. He must have gone back up to the top, not wanting to brave the rotting stairs in the dark. She was getting near to the place she wanted to be, with the rotted step followed by the missing step. She stopped just above it. He stopped above her, his shield ready to lash out at her again. As he pulled his arm back to wind up a strike, she stepped up onto the stair with him, give him no room to really unleash the strike, and when he tried she just gave him a solid shove with her foot and he went down one stair and caught his balance. Now she was above him and as he turned to smash at her with his shield, she kicked him and he stumbled back down one stair, into the rotten one. It cracked and he took a step back into the spot with the missing stair. He yelled as he fell. He hit the stairs again, as they circled around the tower interior but with the weight of his armor he crashed through those stairs as well and finally he hit the floor.

Now she just had Dulan to deal with, she carefully climbed back up the stairs. It was harder now since it was so dark. She reached the landing at the roof paused a bit to see if anyone attacked her. She couldn't see anything in the shadows here. Nothing moved so she inched forward, to where she had first seen the trio. Dulan was by the fire looking directly at her. He came forward.

"We meet again, Commander." His face twisted in a sneer.

"Dulan, just surrender." Wisteria suggested. "I promise we won't hurt you. You can go back to Denerim and be judged there for your crimes."

Dulan chuckled. "I have nothing to lose here. If I die here or there, it doesn't matter and perhaps I can take you with me."

"I don't think that's likely." She told him. "You know I can best you."

He shrugged, "Perhaps, but it looks like you've lost a weapon."

She smiled and beckoned to him. "Try me if you like, I think you'll find it doesn't matter that much."

He charged at her, his blades lashing out. He wasn't half bad, fighting with some sort of feral fury tonight. She had to remember he probably poisoned his blades too, so she couldn't risk getting cut. She danced out of the way of his sword and parried his dagger. She was going to him tire himself out. So she let him stay on the offensive and they eventually made a complete circuit around the tower. He was sweating heavily.

She heard a horse neighing, she thought it might be Cloud, another neighed in reply. _Finally the cavalry was arriving_. She thought Honey had smelled Cloud and called out to him. She heard the horses stopping at the front of the tower. She need to warn Zevran and Anders about the stairs, they wouldn't be able to see their condition in the dark.

She and Dulan were at the front of the tower now. She paused for just a second to shout "Don't come up the stairs!" and hoped they would hear her. Her shout distracted her enough that Dulan nearly got through her defenses. He pushed her against the short wall of the tower roof and she fought against losing her balance. She looked over momentarily and could see Anders with his staff glowing below her.

Dulan struck her with his viciously with his knee and she lost her balance and teetered on the edge of the wall. One hand holding his sword arm away, grasping his wrist. Her dagger was caught against his. He struck her again and she was close to going to go over. She let go of her dagger and grasped him around the neck. He seemed to just launch himself away, off the tower. It would appear he would get his wish that he would take her with him. She screamed as they fell, plummeting down the front of the tower.

* * *

Zevran went back to the stable to find Wisteria gone. He quickly asked around the stables if anyone had seen her, they said she had taken off in a hurry heading North. Zevran ran to find Anders. They figured she had a 30 minute lead on them. They didn't see any sign of her and when night had fallen they were about to give up but Cloud had whinnied at Honey, recognizing her scent. That had lead them to the tower. They had heard the fight on the roof and her shout. Zevran told Anders to stay below. He started up the stairs. He nearly fell through a stair but he was nimble enough to recover. As he was approaching the second floor, he heard Wisteria screaming, and he had a sickening feeling.

Anders was watching Wisteria and Dulan at the top of the tower. When Dulan had pushed off the tower with Wisteria clinging to him he watched in horror for just a split second and then he hoped he could be fast enough. He cast a force field around her. He had never done this on someone falling and he had no idea what would happen. She was surrounded by a bright white glow but continued to fall. They hit only a few yards from him. Dulan was dead, but Wisteria was immobilized in the force field. The field seemed to bounce and give as it struck the earth. He couldn't really see her condition beyond the shimmering field. But he waited, ready to heal her if she needed it, holding his breath the entire time.

Zevran had come running back down the stairs as he heard her scream. He saw her just as she struck the ground. He waited with Anders for the shield to wear off. His heart felt like it had been clawed out of his chest. She seemed to not breath for a moment, then she blinked and took a big breath. "Maker, how the hell did I survive that?" she asked. Anders hugged her tightly but Zevran could only stand, looking at her feeling utterly helpless. He helped Wisteria to her feet. They checked her over for wounds. Other than the bruises she had taken from falling through the stairs and being nearly strangled, she was fine. A healing spell put her right in short order.

Zevran's face clouded. "Why did you just take off like that?" He looked hurt and angry.

"I saw him riding off at a gallop, alone. I knew I would lose him if I didn't follow right away. I didn't think he would present that much of a problem." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She hugged Zevran but he didn't respond. He was furious with her.

"I lost my weapons." She started to head back into the tower and Zevran stopped her.

"You can look for them tomorrow." He told her curtly. "We're going back to town. Now."

She had never seen him angry like this. She looked up at Anders and he looked angry too. _Great, just great! Everyone is mad at me. _They rode back to the village in utter silence. She was feeling horribly guilty and wanted nothing more than to ride Cloud off into the dark and hide. She couldn't stop the tears from coming, at least they came silently and it was dark. She dried her eyes before they reached the village.

"I'll take care of the horses. Go to the Inn." Zevran ordered her.

She looked at him and all she saw was his anger. Anders looked a little sorry for her. He put an arm around her and lead her to the Inn. He took her up to her room and finally spoke, "We just watched you nearly fall to your death, Wist. If I hadn't been standing there, you would be dead right now. That's why he is angry."

She nodded sadly. "I know, it was stupid. I'm just so used to taking risks like that. It's a bad habit."

Anders hugged her. "I'll get you some food."

She shook her head. "I don't feel like eating. Some wine would be good though."

Anders left her and she changed out of her armor into a shift. She was kicking herself. How would Zevran be feeling if she had died. She knew exactly how he would feel, just the way she felt when Alistair and Varel died. Guilty, devastated, lost, wanting to die, wanting to escape into a bottle.

Anders brought her food anyway. He wouldn't leave the entire bottle with her though. "I'm not letting you escape by getting drunk," he told her. He poured out a generous glassful. She tossed it back quickly and he refused to pour more. "Just eat something." He took the bottle with him and went to his own room. She crawled into bed and hoped sleep would come quickly. It wouldn't come at all. She wondered if Zevran would even join her in their room tonight. Maybe the fear of loss would drive him away. She tortured herself with these thoughts until she started to sob. She curled up on her side, facing the wall, and let her thoughts carry her into despair.

She finally heard the door open and Zevran's steps. He sat down on the bed next to her, his back to her. He could hear her quiet little sobs, they pierced his anger. He turned toward her. "Wist, look at me." She turned over, tears running down her face. "I thought I lost you tonight."

She nodded, hiccuping with a sob. "I'm sorry. I know what that feels like. I shouldn't have done that." She looked down, too ashamed to look at him.

"You have to stay alive for me now too, you know?" He told her. "I don't want you to be another thing taken from me, especially not needlessly."

She nodded. "I've been thinking about that. How I felt when Alistair and Varel died. I don't want you to go through that."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "When I heard you scream, I thought...", he stopped, unable to continue.

She looked up at him, his eyes were filled with such pain. She buried her face in his shoulder. "I won't do it again. You don't do it either." He nodded.

He undressed and got into bed with her. They held each other in silence until sleep came.

When she awoke late in the morning her daggers were sitting on a chair and Zevran was back in bed, sleeping, his arms wrapped securely around her. She resolved to be more careful in the future.


	28. Candela di Amore

**Candela di Amore**

The candle was an interesting construct. It had alternating layers, one layer was plain wax but the other layers were the Dalish aphrodisiac that would be released when combusted and that layer gave off a heavy musky scent. The candles could be customized such that each layer burned for a certain length of time. An hour or two seemed appropriate for most applications, although certainly any duration could be achieved. Intensity of the effect could also be varied by adding more candles. In a larger room, you would need more candles, in a smaller room, you might need to use a smaller candle size.

Zevran and Anders were showing Wisteria the laboratory and the testing chamber they had set up for the rats. Right now a pair of rats were involved in amorous behavior.

"We're using same sex rats now. The breeding was getting way out of hand." Anders explained.

Wisteria laughed so hard her eyes watered. He showed her the place they had stored the immature rats.

"Cesar has even stopped taking rats from us, we have way too many." Zevran told her. "But that's okay, we'll be needing them for my next project."

"Which is?" Wisteria asked.

"Binary poison." Zevran replied. "It's always been something of a holy quest for poisoners to come up with a poison that requires two parts. Both parts would be harmless on their own, but combined they would succeed in being a poison."

Wisteria cocked her head, her brows furrowed. "I don't get it, wouldn't you have to combine them to make them work? What's the point?"

"Yes, but the combining would be done by the body." Zevran explained.

Wisteria still looked confused.

"Let me think of an example..." Zevran got a funny smile on his face, "Let's imagine you ate a piece of chocolate and it contained one of the two poisons needed. It would stick around in your system for a few days or weeks, but otherwise would be perfectly harmless. Then at supper the next day you got the second poison, and so did everyone else eating with you. Only it wouldn't hurt the other people, because they hadn't eaten the poisoned chocolate."

Wisteria nodded. "Well, okay. I see how it would work, but what use is it? Why not just use the one poison?"

Zevran smiled evilly. "If someone knew you had used one part of a binary poison on them, you could have quite a lot of control over them. That second poison would hang over their head like a blade ready to descend. Especially if the poison was difficult to detect."

Wisteria's mouth dropped open. "That's horrible! You could probably corrupt almost anyone. Get people to do whatever you wanted."

Zevran nodded, "Exactly, my dear. Some people call it a coercion poison." He shrugged, "But so far this is just theoretical. No one really has ever succeeded in making such a thing. But I thought I might try it."

Wisteria grimaced and shook her head. "I don't know. That sounds like an awful lot of power to put in someone's hand. Can you imagine if someone unscrupulous got hold of that?"

Zevran smiled innocently and blinked. He was about to make some remark when they heard a crash and Anders swearing. The room began to fill with a sweet musky scent.

"Maker!" Anders swore. "I broke the window on the testing chamber while I was trying to open the vent."

Zevran went over to the testing chamber trying to push the lever that would open the vent. It seemed truly stuck.

Wisteria gulped, remembering what happened last time. "Why aren't there any windows in here?"

"It's a secret chamber, remember? Putting a window in would sort of defeat that." Anders pointed out.

"We'd better get out of here then." She didn't move towards the door. Neither man did either. They all three stared at one another.

Wisteria drew a very deep breath through her nose a small, mischievous smile crossing her lips. "It is a lovely fragrance."

Anders looked like a rabbit caught by surprise in a lettuce patch. He gulped visibly. The notion was disturbing yet compelling. Zevran could not have looked more pleased.

"It is getting a little warm in here," she noted. She crossed over to Anders getting a little too close to him. "Don't you agree?"

Anders felt like his feet were made from stone blocks. He couldn't move, or he didn't want to. He wasn't sure which was true._  
_

"The door is over there, Anders." Wisteria pointed to it. "Better flee while you can." She drew even closer to him, yet held herself off just centimeters from him. Her lips hovering right in front of his. "Run", she whispered. "Save yourself." She laughed, low in her throat. She waited. He was riveted to the spot. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling deeply the vapors.

"You were warned." She pressed her mouth against his, her teeth tugged on his lower lip. She pushed him against the wall. His hands grasped her then. She felt a familiar tingling and looked down at his hands. One flickered orange, the other blue. She felt another pair of hands on her then and another pair of lips kissing her neck and shoulders. Hands unfastened her shirt and another pair unlacing her breeches. She pulled at the fabric on the man in front of her. She pulled it off him and then remembered how he had smelled and tasted long ago. She breathed him, savoring his scent. Her hands remembered how he felt. His chest was broad and strong and his belly was flat and hard. She remembered how he liked to be touched and the sounds he made when he was aroused. Her mouth found the solid column of his neck. After having been with Zevran who was smaller he just seemed so large. His architecture was on a grander scale. Not that it was superior just different.

Her shirt was gone. Discarded onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She felt Zevran leaving her for a moment and heard a noise and the scent of musk grew stronger. He had lit another candle. "In for a penny, in for a pound." He said laughing. Soon the miasma of sweet musk was fogging her mind. He was back again, tugging her breeches off. Her hands running over Anders yet. Across his back and down to his hard backside. He gasped as she squeezed him and pushed herself against him. The orange hand fondling her breasts and the blue one sliding down her backside. It made her legs weak. She melted, like the candle. Her legs gave way and hands lowered her gently to the thick, soft rug covering the floor.

She felt the blue hand; ice and electricity, caressing her thighs. She moaned, and the hand slid over her teasing her, rubbing so gently. She bit her lip but couldn't stop herself from crying out. She rolled over on top of Anders, nipping at his neck and sucking on his nipples. She lowered herself down on him. Savoring the moment of impaling herself slowly on him. Zevran was watching them, his eyes glowing. The orange hand rubbed her now. It's warmth just intensified everything she felt. She rocked back and supported herself with her arms as Anders thrust up into her. Zevran's mouth was on her breast, then traveled down to her belly. Finally his mouth was on her while Anders was inside her. She whimpered helpless against the onslaught of sensations. Anders was crying out too, his blue hand was wrapped insensibly around Zevran's neck. She yelped with her release and then Anders trust up into her several more times and he felt his climax starting deep inside him and bursting out of him with a loud moan. She fell forward against Anders sweaty chest and sighed with contentment.

A pair of arms rolled her off Anders and onto her back. Warm amber eyes looked into hers. He still had his breeches on. Her hand went to his laces but rubbed him through the fabric. He gasped. She unlaced them and tugged them down. He shifted a little and they were gone. His mouth went to her breasts, sucking the tender tips, hard. Almost to the point of pain. The candles were doing their magic. All her inhibitions dissolved. Anders sat up and pulled her to him, her back against his chest. He propped her up and Zevran put her legs around his waist and slowly penetrated her. Anders magical hands roamed over her body as Zevran thrust into her. She saw Anders hands roaming to Zevran's body too. The blue one on her, the orange one on him. She cried out and shuddered, wedged between the two men. Then Zevran did as well.

She sagged against Anders and Zevran sagged against her. She felt sore. "Heal me, Anders." He placed his hand on her, although strictly speaking that wasn't necessary, and cast a healing spell on her. "Maker, with you here, Anders, we could do this for a very long time." She laughed. She found her head clearing a little and the musky scent lifting.

"The candle has burned down to free zone," Anders observed. His hand still wandered over Wisteria's body, and she could feel him still hard against her back.

"How long does that last," Wisteria asked, not sure she was ready to end this.

"About an hour." Zevran mumbled into her chest.

"About long enough for a nap, don't you think?" She suggested sleepily.

Anders nodded, not ready to untangle himself, he rolled them both to their side and Zevran followed suit. Soon there was steady, slow breathing and the trio fell asleep, arranged like three spoons nested together. When they awoke, the musk was heavy in the air again and Anders seemed of a mind to show Zevran what the blue hand and orange hand could do. Zevran was, of course, eager to find out. With Anders' heals and rejuvenations they did indeed spend the better part of the day and well into the evening exploring how many ways they could pleasure one another.

Finally they trudged back to the palace, bracing each other so they could stand on their weak, tired legs that seemed barely to function. They were too tired to even feel properly embarrassed and when Anders turned to leave them at their room, Wisteria shook her head and pulled him into bed with them. They all slept together, very soundly. When Wisteria awoke, very late in the morning, she realized it was the first time she had ever actually slept with Anders.

No one said, "Let us never speak of this again."

Zevran asked her, after Anders had left. "How much of that do you think was the candle?"

She laughed. "Well, to be honest. At first I didn't think it was the candle at all, just the thought of it set things into motion. I could have left the room. After you lit the second one though, then I felt all my inhibitions leave."

He nodded. "That's what I thought." He pulled her close. "So you'd thought about this before?"

She smiled coyly, twirling her hair around her finger. "I might have thought of it once or twice. Did you?"

He nodded. "Once or twice."

"I wonder if Anders ever did?" She speculated. "I bet he did." Zevran nodded in agreement. "With you, definitely."

She put a robe on and asked a servant to bring them water for a bath. The sat in the tub soaking away the weariness from their limbs.

"What do we do next, Zev?" She asked.

"You mean, where do we go?"

She nodded. "Fergus asked me if I wanted to look after Highever, I'd be the Teyrna there, unofficially anyway. Or we could always go back to Antiva where it is warm and dangerous and Count Becchi will eventually try to kill us."

"What about Orlais, does anyone there want to kill us?" He asked. "We're on good terms with Leliana."

"I don't know of anyone that does. Although someone probably will sooner or later." She giggled.

"I miss Beriel and Ustad," she mused. "I miss the warmth and the food. But if I live there I'll miss Fergus and Anders." She sighed.

"What if we spent winter in Antiva or Orlais, the rest of the year in Highever?" Zevran suggested. "I hate the cold."

"Oh? Hm, not a bad thought. We could find a Seneschal for Highever, to help out and take over when we're gone. And we could bring horses back with us from Antiva, for breeding."

Zevran cocked an eyebrow. "Good! I've become very fond of horses, and falling off them." He paused for a minute. "Just one thing, though."

"Yes?"

"I'll need a lab. And it would be good to have Anders helping me, he's got a knack with these things."

"I noticed... when he broke your testing chamber yesterday. Quite a knack indeed." She hesitated a moment, thinking. "You didn't arrange that did you? You two? Was this your idea of testing your candles on humans?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mi amore! You wound me with your accusations." He held his hand over his heart and his eyes looked like a beaten puppy's.

She gaped at him, "You did!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, it was completely an accident, unless Anders planned it. But he looked so scared at first, I don't think he did. He really looked like a scared little rabbit about to be devoured by a tigress at first."

Wisteria sighed happily. "This is all going to be over in a few days and we can leave Denerim." She remember how tense the first few weeks were, when they feared poison in all their food. Since the mess with Dulan they had actually been able to relax and enjoy themselves.


	29. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Wisteria spent some time with her brother, helping him prepare. He looked nervous, of course, he was about to become King Fergus, even if he was King-Consort, his children would be the heirs to the throne.

"So, is everything okay between you and Anora now?" Wisteria asked. "Is this going to work?"

Fergus pursed his lips. "Yes, I think it will work. She changed dramatically after Dulan was exposed. It was an unusual transformation. She had been so cold and arrogant before then suddenly she seemed almost desperate to have me like her." He mused over that first night. It had gone well, not perfectly, but well. Since then things had progressed nicely. His sister's advice to get her out of her corset had been sound.

"Ferggy, does the offer still stand for me to run Highever?" She asked him.

"Of course, sis!" He squeezed her happily. "So you'll stay in Ferelden?"

"Most of the year. I've promised Zevran we'll go somewhere warmer for the winters." She laughed. "Oh, speaking of Zevran he wanted me to give you this." She presented him with a nice wooden box.

Fergus opened the box and saw a bunch of candles. "Candles?" He asked. It was an odd gift for one man to give another.

Wisteria smiled. "Not just candles, dear brother." She lifted one out and held it under Fergus's nose. "This is a Candela di Amore."

He looked at her blankly.

"Love candle. Remember that balm I gave you? It's like that only better. Easier to use, doesn't last quite so long and the effects are subtle but effective." _Okay, maybe not all that subtle._ "Light one tonight, Ferg. Put it near the bed. Trust me. It will make a nice foundation for your marriage."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Fergus asked.

Wisteria nodded. "Tested it myself." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Fergus shook his head at her. "I thought I told Zevran you weren't ever to have access to this stuff again. Your behavior is scandalous enough."

She smiled broadly, thinking what her brother didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Next time I see you, you'll be King of Ferelden." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

She went back to her room to change.

She had a dark red, velvet gown. It had white fur trimming the plunging neckline and wrists. A woman was putting her hair up into curls again. Some of them hung down in back and trailed down her neck. A silver belt at her waist hung loosely, accentuating her slim form, almost like a necklace. They put a stain on her lips to make them redder. They wanted to pluck her eyebrows to make them thin like all the other women's but she refused.

When Zevran came into the room he paused to drink in the sight of her. "Mi amore," he whispered. "You look like a magnificent present. One begging to be unwrapped."

She smiled at him and shook her head regretfully. "Unfortunately you can't unwrap your present just yet. It took too long to wrap it." She looked at him. He was dressed up himself, wearing the tight breeches favored by the men in court. She had a powerful urge to make them even tighter. She coughed, "Speaking of finely wrapped packages..." He caught her gazing at his manly parts and a sharp pang of desire went through him. She laughed silently, seeing that his breeches did indeed get a little tighter.

He growled at her, "Stop that or we're just going to end up mussing one another up." He turned away from her and thought about rats... no that was no good. Horses. Another bad mental association. Then he remembered something. "I have something for you, my heart." He produced something from a pocket. A small velvet bag.

She opened it. A beautiful silver necklace studded with red stones that matched her dress spilled into her hand. "Zevran, this is stunning." She hugged him carefully, trying to not muss either of them too much. "I'll thank you properly, later," she promised. She wanted to do it now. He was dressed in black which he always looked so wonderful in with his fair hair. It was such a contrast too to the gaudy colors worn by the courtiers. He just had a deep, red leather belt. His shirt was well fitted to his muscular chest and she knew too well what lay underneath. She shifted in her chair, squirmed even, her chest was blushing that shade of pink.

"Would you put this on me, Zev?" She held out the necklace. He slowly draped it around her, taking much longer than needed. He lifted a curl out of the way and his lips brushed her neck. He fastened it and his fingers rested lightly on her neck. She shivered, not sure she could take much more of this. Fortunately someone knocked at the door.

Anders let himself in. He saw Wisteria's blushing chest and guessed he might have interrupted an intimate moment. "I should go..." he turned to leave.

"No!" They both said together. Anders stared at them and they started to laugh.

"We should go down to the wedding. Now." Wisteria said. She thought having Anders step in just then was a bit like throwing a dry log on a fire.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful but dull. The highlight was the Grand Cleric of Denerim whose speech impediment made "r" sound like "w". So _Fugus_ and _Anowa_ were _mah-weed_ and Anders, Zevran and Wisteria almost couldn't contain their laughter. Wisteria thought she could almost tolerate sitting through a Chantry service if this woman was to give the delivery and if she had a bottle of wine and no one minded her fits of giggling.

After the wedding there was a reception dinner and party. Lots of wine and dancing. She discovered that Zevran was actually a good dancer, although he wasn't familiar with the dances of Ferelden, the more universal dances like waltzes, he did very well. His hands, while properly placed, always seemed to suggest something more than dancing and his mouth did too whenever it was near her ear. She suggested that he should ask a few of the more prim court ladies to dance. They actually agreed, seeing as how highly placed he seemed to be, the King's sister's...friend. He always looked absolutely proper when he danced, but each of those ladies looked flushed more than just a dance would justify, when he bowed to them and left.

"I think Zevran has made a few conquests tonight," Anders whispered to her.

"It would seem that way." She sighed. "Such a shame you don't dance, Anders." She thought for a moment. "I could teach you."

"When?" he asked, "You're leaving for Highever soon aren't you?"

She nodded. "You could come with us. We could use a mage there and Zevran wants your knowledge of herbalism for his work. I could put you officially on the staff as our physician."

"Um, we should talk more later..." he looked up and saw Teagan approaching, "Commander."

Wisteria turned a smiled at Teagan. "Teagan. It is good to see you."

"My lady, would you like to dance?" He bowed to her.

She nodded and they danced a waltz. Zevran was dancing with another court lady. He sent her steamy glances as he passed by, she smiled at him. She didn't see him looking at Teagan with murder in his eyes this time, she hoped he had put his jealousy aside.

Anders got drunk watching his two best friends dancing. He was seriously confused. Eventually he stumbled upstairs back to his room.

* * *

The next day the palace stirred to life much later than normal. Wisteria awoke next to Zevran, naked but for the necklace he had given her. She smiled remembering how they had "unwrapped their presents" the prior night. It was almost enough to make her want to dress up more often. She stretched and that woke up Zevran. He looked at her and groaned, remembering the previous night, seeing the necklace on her was a reminder.

"We need to talk, Zev." She poked him in the ribs as he started to fondle her breast.

"Ow, what?"

"About Anders." It had been a topic neither one had broached since the lab.

"Okay," he sighed, "what is it?"

"I think he's going to turn down our offer to come to Highever." She told him. "He looks very confused."

"Of course he is. He wants you and the other day reminded him of that."

She sighed. "I wish the lab accident didn't happen. Couldn't we pretend it was all out of our control?"

"I think we all know that isn't true." He mused. "Let me ask you something, how do you feel about him?"

She thought for a moment. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive, there are some strong memories there. But it is more important to me that he's a friend and even more importantly, I love you."

He smiled at her. "Go talk to him. Maybe you can convince him."

She got dressed quickly and went to his room and knocked. She was ready to leave when he opened the door, looking bleary-eyed. "Wist, come in." He was in his dressing gown.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up." She said.

"No, it's okay, just a little hung over." He quickly cast a healing spell on himself. "Much better." He cast one on her too. She didn't really have much of a hangover, still it did feel good.

"Thanks. Are you sure you can talk now? I can come back later."

He nodded. "Have a seat."

She looked around for a place to sit. Every surface was cluttered. "Oh!" He got busy clearing off two chairs, shuffling their contents to another surface. They sat.

"Remember my offer about coming to Highever last night?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You said you wanted to talk about it." She reminded him. "But before we do, maybe we should talk about what happened at the lab first?"

"That was clumsy of me, breaking the window. I feel responsible for what happened." He said.

"We could have left," she said.

Anders put his finger across his lips to silence her. "No, it was too strong. I had gotten a strong dose being right there when the window broke. I suddenly knew how the rats felt."

Wisteria caught on. Anders didn't want to admit to whatever culpability he had about his decision in the events, she wasn't going to make that more difficult for him. "That stuff is wickedly powerful," she said, "maybe you guys should tone it down a little."

Anders smiled at her. "So about your offer to come to Highever, I think I'd like that. Do you think the Grey Wardens will mind?"

Wisteria shook her head. "I don't think so, the darkspawn are likely to be quiet for a long time to come. And you won't be far away if they should need you. Or me either." She thought a moment. "Do you like horses, Anders?"

"Those big drooling things we ride on?"

She laughed.

"They're okay. Why?"

"Well, I think I'm going to breed some and I thought perhaps your skills with healing and such might work on them. Could come in useful during foaling season. Think you could turn a breached foal? You just reach in and grab a hoof in the front and one in the back and turn."

Anders shuddered.

She laughed. "Okay, perhaps I'll turn them and you cast heals." She beamed at Anders. "I'm so glad you're coming with us." She got up and hugged him hard. "I'm telling, Zev. He's going to be happy too. Start packing, we leave tomorrow."

She fairly skipped back to her room. "He's coming with us, Zev." Zevran smiled broadly. "But I had to agree that he sleeps with us from now on." Zevran looked at her with big eyes, she wasn't sure exactly how to read his expression. "I'm kidding." She cuffed him upside the head. "In fact, he's quite convinced everything that happened in the lab was just an unfortunate accident and I think that's the only way he can reconcile that in his mind, so we need to let him have that little delusion."

"I can live with that," Zevran agreed.

"Can you get everything packed up today? I can pack our stuff here, you can do what you need in the lab?"

He nodded. "A day is plenty of time. I'll buy a wagon for the lab stuff."

She got her purse out. He refused her gold. "I have plenty of money, Wist." He produced an enormous bulging purse. Her eyes grew big. "Candles. Cesar bought a lot of them from me. Sanga did too, although I gave her quite a few for free. I don't think money is ever going to be a problem for us or Anders." He chuckled. "Remember during the blight? We scraped by selling everything we could find for health potions and lyrium for the mages."

"Yes, the good, old days." She snorted.

She found a few servants to pack up their room and went to see that their military escort was ready to move out the next day. The captain got busy making sure it would happen.

Next she looked for and found Fergus. He looked rather happy, contented even. She beamed at him. "I refuse to call you, your majesty, Fergus. Just so you know." She laughed and punched him in the arm.

"You disrespectful, pup!" He grabbed her ribs and tickled her. The nickname brought tears to her eyes suddenly. "I miss them." He nodded, "I do too." "Can we go talk for a couple minutes?" She asked. He walked her out to the garden.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Wisteria said, her eyes looking sad. "I'm going to miss you." She hugged him hard and he squeezed her back just as hard.

"We will be visiting soon. Probably in a month or two. We have to tour the country."

She smiled, "Good!" She hesitated. "Everything seem to be going okay with your bride, Ferg?"

His smile broadened. "Oh yes. Tell Zevran _thank you_ for me. That was quite a magical night. I think I might have sired a whole litter of heirs. I'm thinking Anora would thank him too, if she knew."

Wisteria giggled. "Well, if you need more candles, just let us know. But I suspect you won't need them long."

Then the Queen walked out of the palace and joined them in the garden. She looked happy. She put her arm around Fergus's waist and kissed him on the cheek. Wisteria thought she had never seen such a display of affection from her ever. Then she hugged Wisteria, before she could bow or say anything. "Wisteria, I'm glad I caught you. I just wanted to apologize again for everything. I hope we can put everything behind us and be friends."

Wisteria smiled and hugged her back. "Of course, your majesty."

"Anora," she told her.

Fergus grinned wryly. "She already informed me should would never call me that."

"There is something I should tell you two that I didn't get a chance to earlier. Dulan is dead." The memory of that night still made her cringe. "We had him cornered in a tower and he chose to jump instead of coming with us."

Fergus saw her go pale as she said this. "What happened, Wy?"

"He pulled me over the edge of the tower with him. I fell too. If Anders hadn't happened to have arrived a few minutes before, I would have been dead." She forced a smile. "But it all worked out."

Fergus hugged her again. "Damn it, stop doing that. I can't lose you, Wy."

She nodded. "I know, I got an earful from Anders and Zevran. I promise to be more careful. I'll try to make sure when I die it's a conventional death." She laughed. "Well, you two make a very handsome couple, I must say." She beamed at them. They chatted a bit more about inconsequential things and Wisteria went back to her preparations.

* * *

The next day they set out early. Teagan, Eamon, Isolde, Anora and Fergus were all there to see her off. This time they would only stay at the Keep for two nights instead of a week. She waved sadly to Fergus, missing him already, as she rode off with their military escort, servants and friends.

Her mood lightened as they left Denerim.

"Zev, do you remember how depressing and nerve-wracking the trip here was?" She asked him. Anders listened in, interested.

He nodded. "I think, all things considered, it worked out rather well, don't you?"

She nodded. "Better than the slow death by poisoning I thought I'd have suffered by now." Suddenly she went pale. She got off her horse and went off aways and threw up. She felt instantly better, except for the horrible taste in her mouth. Zevran had followed her, he handed her a skin of water. "That was sheer coincidence wasn't it? Speaking of poison and you're throwing up?" She nodded. "I feel fine, maybe too much wine. I don't know."

It took them three days to get to Amaranthine. They got there before noon and got the military escort settled in and she went in to see her old friends and colleagues. Everyone seemed happy and healthy. Anders got permission from the new Commander to take a long leave of absence to go to Highever, promising to return if he was needed. Velanna studied Wisteria closely that first day. Wisteria was starting to feel uneasy with the scrutiny so she pulled the Dalish mage aside. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Velanna looked at her, "Do you feel all right?" Wisteria shrugged, "Yes, I guess so. Aside from a little nausea that comes and goes. Why do you ask?"

Velanna looked at her, "Maybe I should examine you. Just to make sure everything is okay. It's a Dalish thing." She wouldn't say anything more and Wisteria was feeling alarmed. She followed Velanna up to her room and she told her to take off her clothes and lay on her bed. Wisteria was starting to get suspicious. She had always suspected perhaps Velanna preferred women to men, maybe this was some sort of weird seduction.

"Now, Commander." She barked at Wisteria when she hesitated. "I have better things to do than wait for you to figure out how to undress yourself."

Wisteria decided if this was a seduction it was unlikely to work. She shrugged and undressed and laid down on her bed. Velanna looked at her body closely. She put her hand on her belly and her hands glowed for a moment.

"Congratulations, Commander." Velanna said.

Wisteria looked at her oddly. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Velanna asked.

"Know what?" Wisteria was

"You're pregnant." She said. "It is very recent, so I'm not surprised you didn't know. Maybe two weeks, perhaps not even that long."

Wisteria felt her belly, it seemed as flat as ever. Her breasts were feeling a little tender though. "Maker! Are you sure, a baby? I never even thought it was possible."

"I could tell you the gender and even if the father was a shem or elven but a lot of pregnancies are lost this early. It's probably best not to know so you aren't too attached too early, just in case." Velanna smiled at her. "It seems healthy so far."

Wisteria was stunned. "A baby?" She shook her head. "How can that be? I'm a Grey Warden."

Velanna shrugged, "It isn't impossible, just difficult."

Wisteria sat up slowly. She dressed, in a state of shock. "I have absolutely no idea what to do, how to take care of myself and the..." she pointed at her belly, unable to say the word.

"Baby." Velanna laughed. "They're called babies."

"Don't drink. It's all right to go about life normally, just try not to get injured or sick. Your body will tell you when it's time to slow down. Eat healthy food. Just be sensible and little more cautious than you usually are."

She nodded, still stunned.

"I can come by and check on you every so often if you want." Velanna offered.

"Please, if you would, I would appreciate it."

Velanna looked at Wisteria with concern. "You just look so stunned, are you going to be okay?"

Wisteria nodded, "Yes. I just never thought I'd be pregnant. It never occurred to me."

"Just remember, there's a pretty high chance that it might end suddenly. So don't even think about it now. Perhaps I shouldn't even have said anything."

Wisteria took a deep breath, feeling like she was finally remembering to breath. "Thanks, Velanna." She left Velanna's room and went back to the others.

She tried hard to look normal but Zevran picked up on her mood immediately. He took her for a walk around the Keep. "What is it, Wist? You looked worried." She didn't want to say anything, remembering Velanna's warning but she didn't think she could keep it to herself. "I'm pregnant." She blinked slowly, still disbelieving. "Well, that's what Velanna told me anyway. She could be wrong. But she did some kind of Dalish magic on me and could tell. Or so she said."

Zevran looked stunned too. "I thought... you're a Grey Warden and all... that you weren't likely to ever conceive."

"I guess the operative word is _likely_. I'm as surprised as you are. I never thought of myself having children. Well at least we know it is possible... or think so. Velanna did warn me it is very early and a lot of babies fail to make it past the first few weeks. So it is best to not get too attached to the idea for awhile."

Zevran got a funny look on his face. "How old is the...", he couldn't say the word either. "Velanna said between 1-2 weeks. Very early."

"Is it possible that it was conceived in the lab?" He asked.

"If you're asking if it could be Anders's then let me assure you it is about impossible. I've been told it's impossible for two Grey Wardens to have a child, or nearly impossible. And it was only that one time. That would be extremely unlikely."

He tugged on her arm. "Let's go back in." He lead her back to the Keep and up to their room. He undressed her and laid her on the bed and looked at her body carefully. It was touching how he was inspecting her for differences. He ran his hand over her belly. "Still flat." He put his hand on her breast as if measuring. "Your breasts are bigger." He finally said. He put his mouth on one and sucked gently. "More sensitive too," she told him.

"Can we still...?" he asked.

"Velanna says I don't have to change much of anything, so I think we can still _fall off the horse_ for as long as we're able to." She smiled at him. He undressed himself and they made love very tenderly.


	30. Castle Cousland

**Castle Cousland**

It felt so good to be _home_. She might have lived in other places but Highever would only be _home,_ the sort you place in italics. The place that smells right. The place with no nook or cranny you are not intimately familiar with or didn't imagine secret doors lay behind when you were a kid. Highever was sadly lacking in secret doors, except the one in the larder, and didn't even have a proper dungeon in the basement. There were cells but they were on the ground floor and almost always empty. But there were no racks, no cages, no people paid to bring misery to other people. Other than it's rather large size, it felt homey.

Wisteria was having a new building built, a lab for Zevran and Anders. It was detached from the rest of the estate, in case of... problems. He was having a testing chamber built into it and a vivarium for the rats. He and Anders had spent weeks drawing up plans. They even hired a dwarven engineer to help them.

Her first task was to find a good Seneschal, someone to handle the day-to-day running of the Teyrnir and assist her on other matters. She needed to keep the military forces well honed for Fergus and to protect the Teyrnir should it ever be attacked. She made some inquiries and found an elvish woman named Una Bragan came highly recommended by a neighboring Bann who she used to work for. She had moved to Highever to be closer to her widowed daughter and her child. Wisteria spoke with her at great length and thought she would work out well. She moved her to the castle and gave her daughter a job as well. She gave Anders a guest room which he was happy with and she and Zevran moved into her parents old quarters. It was rather unsettling and took her quite awhile to adjust to that. She would give them to Fergus and Anora when they came to visit.

Several weeks after they arrived, Zevran told her he needed to take a trip to the nearest village of size to buy some supplies. He and Anders were gone for several days and returned with a wagon full of things for the lab. They looked as thick as thieves at times and Wisteria had the sneaking suspicion she was going to find out what they were up to.

Periodically Zevran carefully inspected her body to see what sort of changes were going on. She tried on her armor and found her breasts were starting to bulge out of it. Zevran approved, but she stopped wearing it when she was working with the troops.

She let the captains handle most of the day to day business of recruiting and discipline, but she liked to keep on top of their training, and her own. Zevran usually joined her daily and under their tutelage the troops were really starting to improve their fighting skills. Plus they could keep themselves sharp. She also found some that were interested in learning unarmed combat so she taught them what she had learned from Ustad Salvestro in Antiva. She limited her sparring though and avoided falling.

She ran into Anders one day, getting close to the third month of her pregnancy. He was eating his lunch. She joined him. She had a huge amount of food in front of her and she was devouring it like a new recruit.

"Your cook is going to quit if you keep eating like that, Wist." He eyed her form, which didn't seem quite as spare as it normally was. "Although, I have to admit you are filling out nicely, maybe you should keep it up."

Wisteria flicked a grape at him and hit him in the forehead. "I think you just called me _fat_."

Anders put up his hands, "I never said fat! You're just... softer." He held his hands up to his chest. "More... ample."

He ducked as a hail of flying grapes came for him. "You just should really just stop while you're behind," she said.

Zevran joined them at the table. "What's going on. Why is Anders looking scared?" He looked at Wisteria.

"He called me fat." She glared at Anders.

Zevran shook his head, "Not nearly as fat as you're going to get, mi amore."

Anders thought Zevran was a dead man, for sure. He certainly wasn't going to get any sex for several months with that comment. But Wisteria laughed. "True," she said. She leaned over to kiss Zevran on the cheek. She watched Anders face twitch as he thought. Finally understanding dawned.

"Maker's gaseous emissions! You're expecting? Well, that certainly explains the mood swings." He ducked another hail of grape artillery. "And the..." he held his hands out from his chest. "How far along are you?" He thought about making another crack but he was starting to fear for his safety if he it pushed it too far.

"I think about nine weeks, give or take a week." She wondered how long it would take Anders to do the math and ask the inevitable question, or if he even would. _He should know how impossible it is._

"And here I thought we Grey Wardens were doomed to fruitless loins," Anders said, "Apparently your loins are exempt." He laughed.

"Maybe you Grey Wardens need to try harder," Zevran suggested.

"There might be something to that," Anders said, "I should be trying harder myself." He joked, but he was feeling the lack of female companionship. He needed new memories to replace the accident in the lab. That one was getting replayed so often that he thought it might eventually wear out.

"What about Una's daughter, Anders?" Wisteria suggested. "She's pretty, don't you think?"

Anders shrugged, looking a little lost. "She's nice enough. It's just, you know, I'm the scary mage guy. That seems to halt a lot of possibilities. Everyone seems to regard bringing more mages into the world as something to be avoided. Of course, if I explain I'm a Grey Warden and unlikely to afflict anyone with a baby abomination that doesn't seem to win me any favor with the ladies either."

"Maybe it's time to lose the robe, Anders," Zevran suggested. "Have you ever considered trousers? They're really not that bad."

"The magic may get suffocated if I entomb my manlies in too much fabric." He nodded sagely. "Magic requires ample airflow around the nether regions," he said.

Wisteria looked at him. "Are you serious?" She truly couldn't tell with him sometimes.

Anders laughed, "No, seriously I have no idea why mages wear robes. After after awhile you just stop asking, you know? I think it's perhaps just a convenient way to easily identify someone as a mage. The templars just go look for men wearing dresses, makes their job a lot easier."

"Fine then," she said, "we're going to encase your manlies in trousers and see if that doesn't help your cause some." She thought for a moment. "In fact, I'm going to personally oversee this project." She dug into her lunch and talked around a mouthful of food. "Zevran, I'm going to need to borrow your lab partner for a bit. We've got some work for the seamstress."

After lunch she dragged Anders to the seamstress and they set about designing a new wardrobe for the mage. Anders was going to have to get used to much less airflow.


	31. Unforeseen Consequences

_**Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I truly enjoy reading them. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Unforeseen Consequences**

Zevran got some interesting news from Sanga at The Pearl:

_My dear Zevran,_

_An unfortunate series of events have nearly closed my establishment. A rather unlikely number of my ladies are expecting. This is even despite the precautions we normally take that have always served us well in the past. I don't wish to blame you, of course, but this did start right about the time we put your candles into use. Do you think there could be a connection?_

_Fondly always,_

_Sanga_

Zevran read the letter again. His mouth dropped open. _Merda!_ Wisteria's remarkable conception and now this? This had to be something more than coincidence. Had he and Anders stumbled upon some sort of super fertility treatment? He remembered how well the rats had bred, but that was expected, rats breed like that, _don't they? Maker's breath, did I get a whole whorehouse knocked up? _The absurdity of it made him rock with laughter. He called over Anders.

"Twitchfinger, read this." Zevran handed him the note.

Anders took it from him and read. He looked stunned for a moment then laughed just as Zevran did. "Is that even possible?" he asked.

They looked at each other, realizing that neither one of them had much of a clue about actual reproduction, other than the act that seemed to cause it.

"Anders, with all those books in the mage tower you didn't actually happen to read one that explained how it happens, did you?" Zevran asked.

"Not that I can recall," he mused, "they didn't really teach us about sex. That was passed along more... informally. And that was more along the lines of how-to, not the actual reproductive bits."

"Really? Hm, I think you have some stories to tell me, my friend. After all I've told you, I think you've been holding out on me." Zevran looked at him suspiciously.

Anders looked struck by lightning. "Wait a minute. Wisteria..." his mouth fell open. "Do you think the candle..." he couldn't finish the thought.

Zevran looked at Anders intently. "That was right about the time she conceived."

Anders went pale. _Did I knock up the assassin's woman? _He swallowed hard. _Wait, those two went at it like bunnies constantly. That one time... I'm a Grey Warden, so is she. No, that can't be possible._

"Okay then, if the candles increase fertility, _if_ that's true then we should find out how that happens. Who does it work on? The man or the woman?" Anders said.

Zevran smiled at Anders, "Or perhaps both?" He slapped his friend on the back. "Should we tell Wisteria? Maybe she knows more about this than we do."

Zevran and Anders joined Wisteria that evening in her study. She was going over the books for the Teyrnir. They poured themselves some wine and brought her a pot of spice tea.

"How are you, my dear?" Zevran went over to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Comfortable?"

Anders presented her with a plate of almond cookies. He popped one into her mouth. "Here, you should have a little snack before bed."

She looked at the two men, puzzled. "What?" She sighed. "What did you do?" She narrowed her eyes looking at them suspiciously.

Zevran shifted nervously. Anders prepared to cast a sleep spell. They had agreed ahead of time that Zevran should be the one to tell her, he could run faster.

"My heart, my sweetheart, mi amore, I'm not sure how to tell you this but Anders and I may have gotten a whorehouse full of women pregnant."

Anders looked at Zevran in alarm, _that wasn't what he is supposed to say!_

Wisteria choked on the cookie, coughing, grabbing her throat. Zevran pounded her on the back, until she got it out.

"_WHAT _are you talking about?" she said loudly.

"Zev, that isn't the best way to phrase that," Anders suggested. "What he meant, Wist, is that it is possible that the candle is some sort of super fertility treatment in addition to its other properties."

Zevran nodded vigorously, realizing too late he should have let Anders tell her.

Wisteria gasped. "Then that means that I...because of the candle?"

Zevran handed her the letter from Sanga and she read it quickly, her mouth gaping. "Despite precautions?" she swore. "Maker! How does this work?"

Zevran shrugged, "We were sort of hoping you could tell us. Seems we don't know much about the subject."

"What, just because I'm pregnant I'm some sort of expert now?" she fumed. "Why don't you go ask one of your rats, they're experts too."

"Uh oh, mood swing." Anders muttered to Zevran.

"Have some more tea, mi amore." Zevran filled her cup again and put it in her hand.

"Zevran, you just armed her with scalding hot liquid, was that wise?" Anders said.

Wisteria drew a deep breath. _One...two...three...four....five....exhale. It worked. _She took a sip of tea. "Okay, I will tell you what I know. It isn't much. Once a month an egg comes from somewhere, unclear on where exactly, and there's a small window of opportunity, a few days I think, when it can get fertilized and become a baby."

"So how do _precautions_ work?" Zevran asked her.

Wisteria shrugged, "I never really knew the details. But I suppose it might work to keep the fertilized egg from sticking around and growing. I know there's some tea that some women drink when they don't want children."

"Maybe the candle makes the tea not work," Anders suggested.

"Well, perhaps. But that doesn't explain why it worked on me, unless being tainted works the same as the tea," Wisteria said.

Zevran mused a moment, wondering if anyone else was thinking about this. "And it doesn't really answer any questions about male fertility."

Anders eyes shifted between Zevran and Wisteria. _Maker, someone has to say it._ He coughed and shifted nervously.

Wisteria grimaced and shook her head. "You two are such cowards." She glowered at them. "Since we don't know how the candle works, there's a possibility that Anders might be the father."

She got up and stood by the window. It was early spring, still cold out, but the draft coming through the cracks felt good on her flushed face. She wondered what this meant. What did it mean for her and Zevran? He was as much a willing participant in that as she was. They both had owned up to their willingness, only Anders had fled to the safety of self-delusion about the incident. Only she knew something neither of them knew, she could find out which of them was the father. Velanna could tell her.

Zevran got up and followed her to the window. He put his arms around her. "It doesn't matter, does it? I'll be here for you and the child, no matter what."

She felt her mood swing again. Tears came so easily these days. She could look at a flower or a sunset and she would be crying. She hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder.

Anders felt awkward. He just hadn't had enough time to process the information to figure out where he fit in, or if he even did. The thought that this woman, one he had had a terrible crush on since he met her, could be carrying his baby was tearing at him. He had been trying to put the proper distance between them ever since the lab accident and he thought he was doing fairly well, but now this? _Maker, I need to be a man about this._ He crossed the room to Wisteria. "I'm going to be there for you too, Wist." He hugged her.

She lost it then. Full waterworks. Her eyes could have been a fountain, they were running full blast, the sobs ripping out of her like weeds pulled out of the ground. "Then perhaps my baby is lucky," she sobbed, "it will have the best two fathers any baby could have."

Velanna was coming later that week as promised but before she arrived Wisteria needed to talk to Zevran.

"My love," she said, "if you could find out for sure whether or not you were the father, would you want to know?" She didn't know how she wanted him to answer the question. If he knew he wasn't the father, maybe he would never really bond with the child. Maybe it would drive a wedge between him and Anders. She could imagine that happening with other men but he wasn't other men... he lit the second candle.

Zevran's eyes grew serious. He thought about it before answering. Anders was his best friend. Did it really matter to him? Wisteria was his woman, he knew that, no matter whose baby she had. _But what about Anders? _ He knew he was struggling with this more than either of them were. This had to be really hurting him. He probably still had feelings for Wisteria and yet he had done well covering it up, maybe even burying them. _What would it mean to him if he were the father and couldn't be with the mother in the way he wanted._

"My concern would be for Anders," Zevran said, "I think it could be really rough on him if he is the father."

She nodded. "We couldn't lie to him because if the child starts winging lightning bolts around it is going to be a tip-off. So perhaps it is better if we don't find out."

Zevran cocked his head at her. "You mean there's a way to find out?"

"Velanna said she could tell whether the child's father was _shem _or elven," she said. "She didn't tell me before because the probability of losing it was rather high and she didn't want me to get attached. She can also tell the gender."

"Do you really trust she's accurate?" Zevran asked.

Wisteria shrugged, "So far she's been right."

"What's your inclination, amore?" he asked.

"I'm tempted to find out, we can always decide whether or not to tell Anders later, if he is the father. What about you?"

Zevran nodded, "I think I'd like to know. You already know it makes no difference to me. I am just curious to know whether to give the child a dagger or a staff on its first birthday."

Wisteria laughed, "Little early, don't you think? Okay then, we'll find out."

*****  
Velanna and Wisteria did the routine again. Wisteria took off her clothes and laid down on the bed and Velanna examined her. Then she concentrated and her hands glowed. She moved them over the small bump Wisteria was now sporting. She looked surprised for a moment. "Oh!" she said. "I didn't notice that before. It was too early."

Wisteria lifted her head up, "What, 'Oh!'? Is everything okay in there?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, just fine. But a little more crowded than I anticipated," she laughed. "You have twins, Commander."

"Twins!" Wisteria gasped. "Maker, I don't know anything about babies, suddenly I'm going to have two.

Velanna concentrated again, she grew silent and a puzzled look came over her face. "Do you want to know the details?" she asked.

Wisteria nodded, "Yes, tell me everything you can." She didn't want to come out and ask what species the father was and admit that she wasn't entirely sure who the father was.

"Well, this is unusual. Not unheard of but extremely rare. You've been a busy girl, haven't you?" Velanna had an evil smirk on her face.

Wisteria's eyes grew wide. "What? Don't keep me hanging."

"Well, you're going to have twin boys, not identical of course, and the unusual thing is that they have different fathers. One is shem, the other elven." She laughed. "You'll have to explain that one, Wisteria."

"No, actually. I'd rather not." She paused. "Velanna, do you have any idea of why two Grey Wardens can't reproduce?"

"I have a theory but of course I prove anything. For men, I think the sperm is weakened, it either can't reach the egg or can't penetrate it most of the time. Sometimes it gets lucky. For women, I think the egg fails to implant if it is fertilized. That's why I told you not to get too excited, I was afraid it might not have implanted properly." She looked at Wisteria curiously. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm not sure if you're going to like this or not." She got up and got dressed, hoping that Velanna didn't call up a tree to eat her. "But Zevran accidentally discovered some sort of strange fertility treatment and it seems to work on Grey Wardens," she confessed. "One of the father's of my twins is a Grey Warden."

Velanna's mouth fell open. "Who? Wait... Anders? It has to be."

Wisteria shook her head, "Please don't say anything to anyone."

"How the hell did you manage that?" she asked.

"Okay, this is the part you're not going to like. Remember when you made that aphrodisiac for my brother?"

She nodded.

"Zevran figured out how you did it."

Velanna's face turned red.

"But he figured out how to put it in a candle whose fumes you breathe, I assume whatever changes he made endowed it with some sort of strange fertility properties. It was totally an accident." Wisteria wanted to cower somewhere.

"He stole a Dalish formula? One that my people have handed down for generations and kept a closely guarded secret?" Velanna turned purple and shrieked.

"Surely we can come to some sort of arrangement? I bet he would tell you how to make the fertility candle if you overlook this transgression." Wisteria certainly hoped so, otherwise she was pretty sure Castle Cousland was going to be ripped to shreds by a Dalish elf with a chip on her shoulder the size of the Free Marches.

Velanna's face faded back to a more normal color. "Are you sure Anders is the father?"

Wisteria nodded. "Look, what are the odds of a Grey Warden getting pregnant, slim to none, right? And getting pregnant with a second father, a Grey Warden to boot? Wouldn't you say that's pretty stinking unlikely? In fact, it was an accident with the candle that lead to this." She pointed at her stomach.

Velanna still looked suspicious. "Let me talk to the traitorous elf."

"Be right back," Wisteria scurried off to find Zevran.

"Darling, we both need to talk to Velanna before she explodes." Wisteria told him.

Zevran looked at her curiously, "Why would she do that?"

"I kind of told her about the candle and how they were invented." She looked down at her shoes.

"Brasca! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Well, um, because she was very curious how I became pregnant by two different men."

Zevran shook his head, trying to get the words to untangle that he just heard. "What? That doesn't make sense."

"I know it sounds strange, but right now I'm concerned she's going to start exploding the castle, so lets go talk to her. Please. Now." She took him by the hand and dragged him to their room where Velanna was pacing. She pierced Zevran with a painfully hostile glare.

"So, flat-ears, I understand you somehow figured out how I make the aphrodisiac. Do you have any idea how closely guarded that secret is to the Dalish? We would kill anyone that got that secret!" She raged at him.

Zevran tried to looked chastened, it wasn't something he was good at. He nodded contritely, another emotion he had trouble mimicking.

"Tell me why I shouldn't explode your traitorous ass and stomp on the ashes?" she asked him, sparks literally flying from her eyes, threatening to catch something on fire.

Zevran decided to try for guilt ridden, apologetic and repentant all at once. Wisteria couldn't figure out what he was trying to do, she elbowed him, "Just offer her the candle formula", she hissed.

"Oh very well. Look Velanna, I'm sorry, I'm just too clever by far. But I made a discovery, thanks to your Dalish formula and my background in poisons. The candle as Wisteria", he glared at her, "has told you, I'd be happy to share that with you if you'd forget the unpleasantness with the balm." He grinned, "A secret for a secret."

Velanna looked appeased, although still angry, at least the sparks weren't flying any longer. "Very well. I suppose that's adequate."

Zevran grumbled, "Adequate? This is the discovery of the century!"

Zevran took Velanna down to the lab and explained how he made the candles. He wrote down the formula for her. She looked around the lab in wonder, examined the testing chamber and the vivarium. "This is amazing," she admitted. "What else are you working on?"

Zevran looked at her warily. "Secrets, I'm afraid. Unless you have more Dalish secrets you might care to share?"

She looked tempted. "I'll have to think about that. There are some formulas that would be more convenient in an inhaled form, you seem to have figured out a good way to deliver that. Perhaps we can work together in the future, but it isn't something I can do lightly." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I called you flat-ears. This candle is amazing if it truly works."

Zevran chuckled, "You saw Wisteria... read this." He handed her the note from Sanga.

She read it, her mouth falling open. "I'm convinced. Next thing to do is figure out how it works. If I find out, I'll tell you. I'd appreciate the same, if you would."

Zevran nodded. "I'd better get back to Wisteria, apparently she has some news for me."

Velanna nodded. "Yes. I reckon so." She was glad she wasn't in Wisteria's shoes.

Zevran paced around the room, shaking his head. "Twins, each has a different father?" He shook his head again to get the words to sink in. "That's unusual isn't it?"

Wisteria nodded. "I hadn't heard of it before."

"It's oddly fair," he said, "I mean, think about it. We both probably wanted to be the father and we both are. Anders probably never thought he would be a father being a mage and a Grey Warden."

"So we probably won't know who fathered which kid," she said, "maybe that's a good thing. Then they'll have two doting fathers each." She grinned.

"I think we need to tell Anders." Zevran said.

Wisteria nodded.

This time Wisteria and Zevran ambushed Anders. He was in the library, they walked him out to the garden. She had a bottle of wine waiting out there. She poured him a cup. Anders' eyes got big. She smiled broadly at him.

"We have something to tell you, Anders," she said.

"Oh?" he gulped down his wine and she poured him another cup.

"You remember Velanna with her Dalish magic? She was able to tell me things about my baby when we went to Amaranthine."

Anders nodded, "Actually, I didn't know that until just now. But okay."

"Well, she just visited here and she used her Dalish magic to tell me a bit more about my... condition. Apparently her Dalish magic lets her tell things like gender and how elvish a baby is." She grinned, watching him get nervous.

He gulped down his second glass of wine, she refilled it.

"So apparently my baby is half-elvish..." she told him.

"So I'm not the father," he looked conflicted. He looked away, trying to collect his thoughts.

"...but the other one is fully human," she finished her sentence.

Anders whipped his head around. "What did you just say? The other one?"

Wisteria held up two fingers and pointed to her belly. "Twins."

Zevran grinned. "It seems we're both going to be fathers, Twitch. Boys."

Anders stared, stunned. "A father, me? Maker!" His face lit up in a stupid grin. "I didn't think I ever could, Wist. Especially not with you. Wow. This is amazing." He threw his arms around her and hugged her fiercely, lifting her up and spinning around with her. "Oh Maker," he said, "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't squeeze you that hard." He got down on his knees and knocked on her belly, "Hello in there, sorry about that, I'll be more careful in the future!"

* * *

_**Note**: Yes, it does happen! Google "twins two fathers". _


	32. Epilogue

_Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions! Sadly we have come to the end of the story, or have we?_

_

* * *

_

The smell of the stable still clung to her nostrils only to be replaced by the smell of babies. They smelled of herbs that were stuffed in their pillows at night, mint and lavender, sometimes rosemary plus their own unique smell. Sometimes they smelled a little more _unique_ than other times. They were up, toddling around their room, being watched by Una's daughter, Mealla. The sun shone through the window, making column of dust motes that glimmered like fairies. Ravian was fascinated by the sight, he stopped and stared. His hair was black, and his eyes were blue, he was truly Wisteria's son, there was no denying that. As to who his father might be, it was anyone's guess. There was something to the shape of his lips that reminded her of Zevran but something about the nose reminded her of Anders. Carrick looked like one of his fathers, it could be either one. His hair was white now but it would probably darken to a flaxen color one day and his eyes were brown, like both his potential father's eyes.

Carrick was the laughing boy, full of motion, impossible to stop from doing things that made his parents gasp in horror. Ravian was, Wisteria thought, the thinking boy. He would pause and study something, absorbing its possibilities from its shape, feel, taste and touch. Then Carrick would try to take whatever _it _was and someone would teeter and fall over and the crying would start. Neither boy looked elven because half-elves always took on human characteristics. They were both about the same height and weight but Carrick seemed to be edging out Ravian in the weight department lately.

As Wisteria stood in the doorway watching her boys, Anders joined her. He had finally adapted to wearing trousers and he cut a fine figure in them. Wisteria couldn't help looking and she wasn't alone, a lot of the women were looking. She noticed his eyes weren't just for the boys, they were lingering on Mealla as well. That relationship was flowering nicely.

"Maker, Carrick, don't stick that in your..." Anders rushed across the room and pulled something out of Carrick's hands he was trying to stuff up his nose. Carrick laughed and pulled away from Anders, running. Anders swallowed the bait and ran after him roaring, which made Carrick squeal. Wisteria scooped up Ravain so he wouldn't feel left out and tickled him.

Zevran followed the laughing and squealing and joined them in the room. He had a fancy box in his hand. He ruffled Ravian's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"What's in there?" Wisteria asked.

"A present for the Queen's birthday," he said, smiling.

"That's so thoughtful, Zev. What did you get her?"

He opened the box and her nose was assaulted with the smell of chocolate. "Chocolate! She's going to love that."

"Yes, indeed," Zevran said, suppressing the evil laugh that threatened to escape. So far binary poisons were still eluding him but he still clung to the hope that he could find something someday. The chocolate would serve as a reminder to the Queen of that night when he had delivered her an ultimatum, the night she had begged for her life. He realized she would throw out the chocolate but the reminder was definitely a worthwhile investment.

Perhaps the Queen didn't need the reminder now that she and Fergus had a child too, born a few weeks after the twins, but he took a certain perverse pleasure in taunting her. He would never forgive her as Wisteria had, all he had to do was remember her falling off the tower and he was reminded of why he should never forget.

"Should we go to Antiva this year, Zev?" she asked him, "or wait another year?" It was September and the boys were a year old.

Zevran thought about it. Count Becchi had had plenty of time to regroup, he wasn't likely to forget the score. It was far too dangerous for his family. "I think perhaps we should go to Orlais for the winter." Zevran pulled his _wife_ closer and kissed her, squeezing Ravian between them. _Wife, imagine that? _he thought. They had had a small ceremony at the castle and a big party afterward. Fergus was delighted with the news, Zevran imagined that Anora was not.

Fall was here and the air definitely was starting to cool down but today it looked like summer wanted to take hold again. The air was warm and the outdoors was calling.

"Zev, it's a beautiful day out today, lets go for a ride." She handed Ravian over to Mealla and took Zevran by the hand and led him out to the stable.

There was something about the combination of the stable and Zevran that never failed to make that frisson travel down her spine. _Such memories._ She asked the stable boy to saddle Honey and Cloud and she pushed Zevran against the wall and kissed him, her tongue possessed his mouth and her teeth nibbled on his lower lip. She hated to break away, but the stable boy coughed shyly. He had their horses ready for them. They lead them out of the stable.

"Race you," she challenged him. She easily leapt on her horse, she had regained all her strength and flexibility after her pregnancy. She was glad she had remained so active even though her belly swelled to enormity with the boys.

Zevran knew exactly where she was headed. He mounted Honey and they spurred their horses at a mad gallop. He was easily winning, he seemed to have a knack at getting Honey to really push herself. He came to the fence first and they cleared it easily. So did Cloud and Wisteria. This was the place. The field full of buttercups, soft grass and droning bees. He had won the race. He dismounted and waited for her to catch up. When she did he pulled her out of the saddle and bit her neck. She moaned in response. He was ready to pull her to the ground but she stopped him.

"Blanket," she said. The first time they had done this she kept feeling little bugs crawling on her skin and it had been... distracting.

He unfastened the blanket from where they had stowed it on Honey and they spread it on the ground.

"Someday we should bring food along for our picnic," he suggested.

"Hm, now there's a thought!" she laughed.

The buttercups nodded in the breeze, approving of the acts taking place on the blanket. The bees hummed their applause. The horses browsed, clearly bored with something they had witnessed many times before. The two creatures on the blanket collapsed into each others arms in a sweaty, panting tangle of limbs.

"I love you, Zevran," Wisteria said. She pushed an escaped strand of his hair off his forehead.

"Ti amo, me amore," he replied, his voice like a purr in his throat and his breath hot in her ear.


End file.
